La confidente
by Palin Mounet
Summary: Ren x Tamao... ¿Qué rey no desearía a su lado un confidente? Una persona capaz de darle la sensación de poder que podría hacerle invencible... Pero las cosas no siempre son tan fáciles, ni tan simples... El llegar a sentir puede ser una debilidad...
1. La confidente

Capítulo 1.

"_**La confidente"**_

Un reino dorado, así era como lo llamaban los reinos colindantes. Era un reino, un imperio, que cubría miles de leguas a la redonda, con todo tipo de parajes inhóspitos, aldeas de costumbres ancestrales, y pueblos que pocos creían haber visto. Los pueblos eran ricos, y los campos fértiles, las aguas limpias, y las gentes que lo habitaban, guerreros valientes y admiradores de su rey.

Sí, aquella increíble tierra era gobernada por un jovencísimo señor, descendiente de una larga estirpe. Su decía de él que era una persona de carácter frío y orgulloso. Era muy joven, y, aunque no hacía mucho tiempo, aproximadamente un año, de que había tomado el control de todos los dominios de la familia, el joven señor se había ganado el respeto de sus gentes por valentía, seguridad, y capacidad de mandato.

Pero también es cierto, que como cualquier señor de un imperio, el joven tenía sus defectos. Desde muy niño, sus padres le inculcaron la frialdad y la falta de sentimientos. Le hicieron aprender que la debilidad es un mal, y que había que erradicarlo. Cualquier descuido o falta debía ser castigado con una gran pena, y era así como el regía sus dominios, con la más absoluta dureza y frialdad en sus decisiones.

Regía todo aquello desde que su padre decidió cederle el poder y el derecho a gobernar. Él se fue, viviendo alejado de la política y la regencia, jutno a la madre del joven, a los que ya en pocas ocasiones veía.

Su incansable espíritu guerrero, y su sueño de ampliar cada vez más las fronteras de su reino, lo habían llevado a continuas guerras, de las que hasta el momento, había salido siempre victorioso.

Decían las leyendas de los supervivientes enemigos, que el ejército de Tao poseía guerreros que controlaban una magia antigua que les permitía dirigir a los muertos a sus anchas.

Su familia, la familia Tao, una poderosa dinastía china, que regía el destino de aquel mundo con sus decisiones. La familia del joven, sus padres, habían muerto, y su hermana, vivía con su marido en un reino lejano y pocas veces se veían.

Su ser ya de por sí solitario, y la falta de contacto con su hermana, le llevaron a un lugar donde los monjes taoístas cuidaban la antigua técnica creada por su familia, para concentrarse en sus ideas y pensar en su próximo movimiento como señor de aquellas extensas tierras.

El joven, Ren Tao, de porte elegante y serio, tenía unos ojos dorados de mirada severa y fría, capaces de silenciar a todo su pueblo. Su pelo entre negro y violáceo le daba un toque distinguido y elegante a su persona, y su cuerpo, atlético, joven y guerrero, dejaba notar lo apuesto de sus 21 años.

Pero hacía un año que habían llegado aquellos rumores que parecían imposibles. "Una confidente" aseguraban muchos "Una confidente capaz de borrarlo" decían otras voces. Y es que esto se remontaba, hacía ya tiempo. Aquellas palabras no eran nuevas, era un secreto, que había dejado de serlo. ¿Qué señor, rey o poderoso no habría querido un confidente? Una persona capaz de borrar sus acciones, de devolverles la confianza, capaces con su sola mirada de conseguir el arrepentimiento de un ser poderoso.

Hacía un año, el joven señor y heredero de la dinastía Tao, fue recibido en un templo taoísta, perdido entre valles y colinas de una región olvidada entre sus dominios. Llegó acompañado de una gran escolta con cientos de soldados. Vestía de negro, con capa, como solía hacerlo. Solo una camisa blanca dejaba ver algo de color. Montaba un corcel blanco de raza pura, que solo se dejaba montar por aquel joven.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, el joven bajó del caballo. Subió con tranquilidad las escaleras de mármol que conducían a lo alto de la colina, donde se encontraba el templo. El joven de ojos dorados observaba a su alrededor. Era un hermoso paisaje de verdes colinas rodeadas de árboles. No se veían pueblos alrededor. Un lugar completamente apartado. El joven sonrió para sí mismo, era el lugar que estaba buscando.

Al llegar a lo más alto de las escaleras, se detuvo. Las puertas se abrían para él. Un monje anciano apareció ante él, y tras postrarse ante Tao casi de rodillas, lo invitó a pasar.

-Señor Ren, nos agrada mucho su visita- murmuró el hombre.

-Hacía demasiado tiempo que no me detenía a meditar- respondió simplemente Ren, y entró seguido por el anciano.

-¿Pensáis quedaros mucho tiempo esta vez?- preguntó con tranquilidad al anciano, aunque con cierto nerviosismo.

-Me quedaré el tiempo que considere necesario- respondió el joven cortante- El por qué de que haya venido aquí no es de su incumbencia, y espero por su bien y el de todos los monjes del templo, que se me deje descansar y meditar tal y como he venido a hacer.

-Claro, mi señor- respondió el hombre, agachando la cabeza con el miedo- No será molestado en ningún momento.

-Espero que así sea- respondió el joven.

Lo miró de soslayo. Aquella mirada dorada dejó al anciano clavado en el suelo como si de una estatua se tratase.

Ya la noche se cernía sobre aquel lugar. El señor del imperio de los Tao llegó al imponente edifico de madera y hierro que se erguía ya ante él, majestuoso y oscuro. Las puertas se cerraban lentamente, mientras los soldados observaban con leve curiosidad el interior desde las afueras del templo.

A Ren le fue asignada una gran habitación. La cama era grande y parecía cómoda. Las ventanas mostraban las vistas de dos lados del templo. Una hacia la puerta y el camino que había seguido para llegar hasta allí, y otra hacia los jardines del templo. Al entrar en la estancia, cerró la puerta, y en silencio, se acercó a una silla llena de detalles donde depositó su capa. Se sentía cansado. Llevar una tierra como aquella era difícil, y no quería mostrarse débil, nunca se lo podría perdonar.

Se tumbó en la cama. Sus ojos dorados denotaban su cansancio. Trató de dormir, pero algo le impedía conciliar el sueño. Irritado, se levantó y se dirigió a le ventana para pasar el tiempo observando las vistas. Era un hermoso paisaje de jardines de distintas formas, hermosas fuentes y huertos donde los monjes cultivaban algunas cosas. La luna se elevaba como un faro en la noche estrellada donde comenzaban a aparecer nubes.

Pero no era en ninguna de estas cosas sobre las que la mirada dorada se posaba. Otra cosa había llamado la atención del joven de mirada ambarina, o más bien, alguien.

Ese alguien había llamado su atención como si fuera un misterio que debía desvelar. Vestía un sencillo vestido blanco, en vez de los hábitos morados y negros de los monjes, y su cabello rosa llegaba has la mitad de su espalda. Cuando, en un momento, aquel alguien se dio la vuelta, la sorpresa invadió aun más la mente del joven, que no pudo menos que mirar aquello con una mirada de irónica curiosidad. Era una mujer. O más bien, debería decir una jovencita.

Sus andares lentos y tranquilos permitieron a Tao darse cuenta de que ella conocía a la perfección aquel lugar. Poco a poco se fue adentrando más en los jardines. Pasó una hora, y la joven, ajena a que el gran Ren Tao la observaba, entró tan silenciosamente al templo como de él había salido.

Ren volvió a su cama. Un sueño lo invadió con rapidez, un sueño tranquilo con una duda a la que no dejaba de darle vueltas.

El día siguiente amaneció soleado. El joven de violáceo cabello se vistió, y aún con las imágenes del día anterior rondando por su mente, se dirigió al comedor. Ya tenía el desayuno preparado. Se limitó a tomar el vaso de leche, y salió de la estancia. Se dirigió a los jardines que ya observó la noche anterior. Con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros, se veía muy atractivo con su camisa blanca y su pantalón de color oscuro. Una extraña arma colgaba de su cinto.

-Bason-murmuró el joven sin dejar de tener la vista al frente.

-¿Me llamabais, mi señor?- preguntó el espectro de un antiguo y poderoso guerrero.

-Búscala. Dime si se encuentra aquí- dijo el joven simplemente.

El fantasma asintió y desapareció tal y como había aparecido. Ren comenzó a caminar por aquellos jardines que la noche anterior había observado desde su ventana. Un gesto negativo por parte del espíritu de Bason lo llevó a dejar de pasear y entrar de nuevo al templo. Buscó entonces por allí, pero tampoco la encontró.

Con sentimiento de frustración por no conseguir lo que deseaba, volvió a su habitación. No quiso comer nada el resto del día. Esperaba con ansias la noche de nuevo.

Y esta llegó, puntual con la partida del sol hacia otros horizontes. El joven se mantuvo estático frente a la ventana, con la mirada fija en aquellos hermosos jardines.

Finalmente, sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados. Ella apareció de nuevo. Como el día anterior, como fantasma con su vestido claro, y como aparición con sus cabellos rosas. El joven la observó absorto. Y tal como pasó la noche anterior, ella desapareció de nuevo.

Esto mismo se repitió tres noches más, aquellas tres noches, que parecieron convertirse en el verdadero deseo del joven.

-No es deseo, es necesidad de saber- se dijo el joven aquella última noche, mientras volvía a su cama.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó como siempre. Se vistió, y con aquella arma al cinto, se encaminó al comedor de los monjes. Cuando entró, éstos dejaron de comer, y se levantaron como movidos por un resorte, y con la cabeza gacha, mostraron sus respetos.

-Anciano- dijo con aquel tono frío Ren. Buscando al hombre con la mirada.

El anciano salió de entre los monjes.

-¿Deseáis algo, mi señor?- preguntó el anciano.

-Creo que debería estar informado de todo lo que ocurre aquí- dijo el joven, mirándolo sin expresión.

-No entiendo a qué os referís- repuso el hombre, nervioso.

-¿Necesitas quizás que te ayude a recordar?- preguntó el joven con cierto cinismo.

Y sin siquiera saber los monjes como, aquella arma del cinto del joven, había aparecido ahora en su mano, y rozaba peligrosamente el cuello del anciano.

-Háblame de ella- dijo el joven, tajante.

-Llegó al templo hace muchos años. Sus padres la dejaron a las puertas del templo cuando aún era una niña, y nosotros la cuidamos- dijo el anciano.

-Sigue- repuso el joven, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ella es una joven muy especial. Por eso la hemos mantenido junto a nosotros. No podemos dejarla a solas en el mundo de ahí afuera. Otros podrían utilizarla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Eso es debilidad. Cada uno de mis súbditos debe saber valerse por sí mismo.

-Mi señor- repuso el hombre, aún sintiendo la cuchilla en su cuello- Ella puede… Puede ayudar a… Puede borrar esos temores que acechan el corazón humano. Es capaz de borrar la conciencia culpable de un hombre. Ella bebe el dolor y la tristeza de aquel con el que habla. - gritó exasperado el anciano.- Una joven capaz de devolver la necesidad de vivir.

Un silencio se impuso durante unos instantes. Luego, el pelivioláceo habló con aquella voz capaz de helar la sangre.

-Tienes suerte de que me interese lo que dices- comenzó- Sino, ya estarías muerto.

Ren alejó el arma de su cuello, y tan rápido como la había sacado, volvió a abrochársela al cinto.

-Débil- musitó airado- Muéstrame dónde está. Quiero hablar con ella.

-Como deseéis- contestó el hombre.

Y sin más, salieron del comedor. Un murmullo se extendió entre los monjes. Todos parecían temer por la jovencita que vivía entre aquellas paredes.

-Tamao- llamó el anciano, mientras caminaban.

Al poco, apareció aquella joven. Iba tapada con un manto blanco, del mismo color que su vestido, que impedía verle el cabello y prácticamente todo el rostro. Caminaba descalza, con suaves y silenciosas pisadas.

-Tamao- dijo el anciano con un tono de afecto que no pasó desapercibido para el pelivioláceo- Te he llamado para que conozcas a una persona. Él es Ren Tao.

La jovencita pareció mirarle, mientras Ren observaba sus reacciones. Ella pareció esconderse más todavía en aquel pañuelo que la tapaba al sentir aquellos ojos dorados posados sobre ella.

Un gesto de la joven hacia el anciano hizo que el monje se volviera hacia Ren.

-Será mejor que vayamos a hablar a algún lugar un poco más apartado- dijo el monje, quién parecía preocupado por la joven.

-Iremos a mis habitaciones- respondió Ren, y sin más, dio media vuelta encaminándose al lugar.

Cuando llegaron allí, Tamao se sentó en una silla, mientras el monje se mantenía de pie a su lado. Ren la observaba de pie, frente a ella.

-Su nombre es Tamao Tamamura- dijo el anciano.

-Ya lo ha dicho antes- respondió cortante Ren.

La joven mantenía fuertemente unidas sus manos, recogidas contra su pecho, parecía nerviosa….

-Tiene miedo- pensó Ren, sintiendo una especie de placer ante aquella sensación.- Ya puede irse- dijo Ren, hablando hacia el anciano.

-Sí- respondió el monje, y tras hacer una reverencia, salió de la habitación, no sin antes dedicar una mirada a la joven sentada en la silla, que parecía sentir deseos de seguir al anciano fuera de aquella estancia.

-Yo soy Ren Tao- dijo el joven, hablando a la jovencita- Señor de estas tierras, tu señor.

Ella no se movía. Parecía limitarse a escuchar lo que él decía. En un ágil y rápido movimiento, el joven de mirada dorado le quitó el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza a la joven. Ella, sorprendida, no pudo reaccionar. Ren la observaba. Su cabellera rosa parecía de seda, y sus ojos rosas, de ingenuidad y tristeza, también mostraban temor al mirarlo a él. Su piel muy blanca parecía tener el tacto suave de una pluma. Su figura, esbelta, era tapada por aquel vestido claro.

-¿Me temes?- preguntó él, sin dejar de observarla.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes hablar?- preguntó Ren.

Esta vez, hubo un asentimiento por parte de la chica, que comenzaba a sentir calor en su rostro. Aquel hombre la atemorizaba y atraía a un tiempo. Nunca había visto a alguien como él, y le parecía algo sorprendente. Era una atracción de curiosidad, por saber de dónde procedía, y qué quería de ella

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación. Ren se preguntaba de dónde habría salido aquella joven.

-Cuéntamelo- dijo de repente la joven. Su voz aterciopelada lo sorprendió.

-¿Cómo dices?- respondió irónico él, alzando una ceja.

-Dime que es lo que oprime tu corazón. Aquello que no te permite dormir por las noches, que acecha tu reino, tus decisiones, esa sombra que nubla tus ojos cuando piensas en ello. Aquello a lo que deseas enfrentarte pero no puedes porque tu arrogancia y orgullo no te lo permiten- dijo la joven. El tono rosa de sus mejillas había aumentado, pero aun así, parecía serena.- Aquello por lo que has venido al templo.

Ren la observaba entre admirado por atreverse a hablarle así, y enfadado por la valentía. Iba a sacar su arma, pero algo lo detuvo. Sintió como sus piernas lo llevaron hasta ella, y calló de rodillas. Su mente había deseado tanto poder hablar… Su corazón había latido tan fuerte que por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, había podido notarlo.

Las palabras comenzaron a salir de su boca. Sus pesares, sus dudas, aquello en lo que creyó que se equivocó, pero no quiso admitirlo por orgullo. Lo que le acechaba en sus sueños, sus más terribles penas, los asesinatos cometidos. Cuando llegó la noche, dejaron de salir palabras de su boca.

Impresionado por lo que acababa de decir, se levantó, y apuntó con su arma a la joven frente a sí. Ella parecía sentirse enferma. Su tez blanca parecía haber perdido el poco color que ya de por sí poseía.

Entonces, la joven cerró los ojos, y cayó rendida. Mas su cuerpo no llegó a caer al suelo. Alguien la tomó antes de caer y la depositó en la cama de la habitación. Unos ojos dorados la observaban analizando sus rasgos.

-No puedo creerlo- musitó con desdén el dueño de la mirada dorada, saliendo despacio de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, la pelirosa se despertó temprano. A pesar de sentir cansancio, por alguna razón, algo le dijo que debía despertar. Se frotó los ojos con gesto infantil, tratando de desperezarse. Se levantó de un salto del lecho, que sabía no era su cama, que era mullida y pequeña. Llevaba puesto el mismo vestido que el día anterior.

El ruido de pisadas y caballos la alertó de que algo ocurría fuera del templo. Corrió hasta una ventana, la abrió y salió al balcón que mostraba el camino hacia el templo. Aquel ejército de hombres se alejaba lentamente, guiados por un joven que cabalgaba en un corcel blanco. Lo miró con insistencia, tratando de ver sus ojos, tratando de reconocer su rostro.

-Ren Tao- musitó al verlo.

-Él ya se ha ido- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. El anciano monje la observaba con mirada tranquilizadora.-No volverá, no debes temer por nada. Puedes quedarte aquí cuanto quieras. Él no te hará nada, no tendrás que volver a enfrentarte a su mente oscura ni a su conciencia.

-No me enfrenté…- dijo ella en un susurro, aún mirando por la ventana.

-Aun así, ya no tienes de qué tener miedo. Ren Tao ya no volverá-siguió el anciano, para tratar de calmarla. Él mismo parecía sentir cierto sosiego al reconocerlo.

El silencio cayó sobre ambos. Cuando al fin Tamao no pudo ver jinetes por la ventana, dio media vuelta, y quedó mirando al anciano con aquellos ojos rosas, que mostraban una tristeza y un deje de melancolía que el monje no pudo dejar de notar.

-Él volverá- dijo ella- No por propia voluntad. Pero necesitará de nuevo sentir el poder y la fuerza absolutos, sin ser atado por ninguna orden ni nada que haya hecho, sin ser atado por su conciencia…

-¿Quieres decir que él te dijo que volvería?- preguntó el hombre.

-Sí…

La joven salió de la estancia, dejando a un sorprendido monje, que pensaba no tendría que volver a enfrentarse a aquella mirada tan fría.

Y tal y como la pelirosa dijo, aquel joven volvió dos meses después. Y repitió la visita de nuevo varias veces más, siempre con un mismo objetivo. Hablar un momento con aquella joven llamada Tamao e irse rápidamente del lugar, para no volver hasta necesitarlo de nuevo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-Dónde está ella- dijo más como orden que como pregunta.

-Señor Ren- dijo un hombre, asustado por la repentina llegada del joven de cabellos violáceos- Ella está en su habitación.

Y sin decir una palabra más, el joven fue hasta la habitación de la joven pelirosa. Sin llamar entró hasta allí. La encontró junto a la ventana, observando como sus tropas se asentaban en las puertas del templo.

-Bienvenido joven Ren- dijo ella, al darse cuenta de que él había llegado. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado que trató de camuflar- Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje.

-Tamao- respondió él simplemente, acercándose a ella.

Le agradaba ver como ella se ponía nerviosa ante su presencia. Era una extraña sensación que echaba de menos cuando estaba lejos de aquel lugar. Quiso tocarla, pero tal y como siempre había pasado cuando había intentado aquello, ella se alejó de él, con una mezcla de vergüenza y miedo.

-Sigues sin dejarte tocar- pensó el joven de ojos dorados, mirándola con aquella frialdad característica.

-¿Qué queréis contarme esta vez, mi señor?- preguntó ella, con aquella voz dulce, aunque un poco entrecortada.

-Esta vez no vengo a decirte nada- dijo él, apoyándose en la pared junto a ella, que escondió la mirada bajo el flequillo de su pelo rosa.-Sino a pedirte algo.

Ella se sorprendió por sus palabras, y sin querer dio un respingo, que no pasó desapercibido por el joven a su lado, que la observaba con una mueca de aburrimiento.

-Y… Qué… ¿Qué desea?- preguntó ella entrecortadamente.

El nerviosismo de la joven era claramente visible, y su sonrojo por la cercanía del joven no desaparecía, cosa que hacía sentir a la joven muy extraña. ¿Por qué él la ponía tan nerviosa? Muchas veces se hizo aquella pregunta, pero solo una respuesta llegó a su mente: Le tenía miedo.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo a palacio—dijo él con los ojos cerrados, y aún apoyado en la pared. Aquella joven era tan débil… Pero aun así, la necesitaba.

-¿Yo?-dijo ella, sobresaltada, y alejándose de la ventana- Pero yo… Nunca he salido del templo.

-Eso no me importa.

-Pero yo no quiero ir.- dijo ella sintiendo sus fuerzas desaparecer poco a poco, y con un leve tono de voz- Prefiero quedarme con los monjes del templo. Ellos me quieren y me han cuidado siempre, y siento que debo devolverles el favor todavía.

-Eso a mi no me incumbe- respondió cortante el joven- Vendrás quieras o no. Prepárate lo antes posible. Saldremos durante la noche.

Y acto seguido, y tras mirarla una última vez, el joven salió de la habitación. Tamao se sintió desfallecer, y cayó postrada de rodillas al suelo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos rosas. Estuvo así mucho tiempo, llorando desconsolada por la injusticia de la orden dada.

Por la tarde, aún no había salido de su habitación. Fue entonces cuando sintió la puerta abrirse. Un monje entró, y se acercó a ella. La ayudó a levantarse y mientras en otra mano llevaba un fardo con algunas ropas, la tomó de la mano y comenzó a dirigirla por los pasillos.

-Maestro¿Es usted?- preguntó la jovencita entre quedos hipidos.

-Sí, pequeña, soy yo- le respondió una voz familiar.

-Maestro, yo no quiero irme de aquí- dijo la joven, sintiendo las lágrimas fluir de nuevo por de sus ojos.

-No llores pequeña- dijo el anciano, parándose frente a ella- Recuerda que estás bajo las órdenes de tu señor. No debes cuestionar lo que él te diga. Recuerda lo que te hemos inculcado, y entrena el taoísmo que te fue enseñado- terminó un poco más serio, y secando las lágrimas de la joven.

-Sí maestro- dijo Tamao, conteniéndose.

Ya estaban frente a la puerta grande del templo. Allí, el joven de ojos dorados la esperaba con semblante serio y calculador.

La joven se acercó a él lentamente. En sus manos llevaba aquel bulto con sus ropas.

-Bien, andando- dijo el joven de ojos dorados, indicándole que lo siguiera.

Ella así lo hizo. Andaba lentamente, con la mirada baja, y por detrás de él. Caminaron hasta terminar de bajar las escaleras de mármol y cruzar aquel largo camino. A cada paso que daba, la pelirosa sentía que su mundo se desvanecía poco a poco.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar en que aguardaba el ejército del gran Ren Tao. El joven tomó un caballo que un soldado le acercó, y montó sobre él. Tamao subió a un hermoso coche, custodiado por varios hombres a caballo, sintiendo la mirada fría y dorada sobre ella cuando cerraron la puerta del auto. Sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

-Volvemos a palacio- dijo Ren con voz potente y autoritaria.

Todos se pusieron en marcha siguiendo ciegamente las órdenes de su señor. Solo la pelirosa miró hacia atrás, mirando su hogar, aquel hogar que quizás no volvería a ver jamás.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

No sabía cómo había llegado hasta esa cama, lo único que sabía era que aquella no era su habitación. Se levantó con un temor a que todo aquello no hubiera sido una simple pesadilla. Miró por aquella ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron del terror y la admiración. Se encontraba en un enorme palacio, que por las banderas que poseía en las almenas, era de la familia Tao. Era una estructura gigantesca y oscura. A su alrededor, podían verse dos murallas superpuestas en dos niveles, y una larga escalinata que los unía con la puerta principal. Varias naves laterales salían de cada una de las siete naves principales que poseía el palacio. Cinco torres lo coronaban. Parecía una muralla infranqueable.

Desde su balcón, y a través de la ventana, podía ver dos patios grandes y amplios, con adornos realmente hermosos. En uno de ellos, varios hombres luchaban con espada. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras se dirigía al baño que había en un lado de la habitación.

-Una nueva vida…- pensó la pelirosa.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-De modo que al final la has traído- decía un joven de pelo castaño y mirada alegre en alguna sala de aquel oscuro palacio.

El joven de mirada tranquila llevaba algo que parecían unos auriculares en la cabeza. Una camiseta ancha y unos pantalones oscuros que le hacían ver amable y agradable.

-Así es- le respondió otro de mirada dorada.

-¿Pero ella accedió? Quiero decir, ella ha vivido siempre en ese templo según me dijiste. No creo que quisiera irse así de repente.

-Y no quiso, pero yo se lo ordené, y puesto que soy su señor, debe obedecer- dijo el de los ojos dorados, con la voz calmada y fría.

-Entonces la obligaste a salir de allí- dijo un poco más serio el castaño.

-Escucha Yoh- dijo el pelivioláceo tomando aire- No tengo tiempo para ir hasta allí solo para quitarme este peso de encima. Necesito poder utilizar su don cuando lo necesite.

-Ren, esa es una actitud muy egoísta- respondió Yoh, al escucharle.

-Quizás sí, pero no tenía otra opción.

-Lo que no entiendo…-comentó el joven alegre, poniendo la mano en su cabeza- Es por qué la utilizas a ella.

El joven de cabellos violáceos giró sobre sí mismo para mirar fijamente a su amigo. Pensó no contestar, en mentir, pero ante la sinceridad del castaño no pudo negarse a contestarle.

-Ella se ha convertido en mi confidente. Lo sabe todo sobre mí, sobre este reino, sobre cada acción, deseo y decisión que he tomado- dijo el joven- Si alguno de mis enemigos se enterara de esto, me pondría en serio peligro. Además, ella… es mejor que esté aquí-terminó, un poco sonrojado.

-Entonces¿Estás seguro de que sólo la has traído porque es tu confidente?- preguntó pícaro el castaño.

-Sí Yoh- dijo el de mirada dorada, un poco enfadado- No pienses tonterías.

La risa del joven de mirada alegre tranquilizó los ánimos y relajó el ambiente. Después, se despidió y se alejó del lugar, encaminándose a su lugar de origen. Él era el mejor amigo del heredero de la dinastía Tao. El gran Ren Tao, que no conocía límites.

-Mi confidente…- aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez por la mente del joven.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**Notas de la autora: Se debe tener en cuenta de que los Tao siempre han odiado a lso humanos, y por ello procuran parecerse lo menos posible a ellos. Esta hsitoria está ambientada en nuestra época, por lo que las mejores tecnologías sí que las poseen los Tao.**

**Cualquier otra duda, no dudéis en preguntármela.**

**Attent:**

**Palin**


	2. El rezo

Capítulo 2.

_**El rezo.**_

Ya había terminado de asearse y de vestirse. Su pelo rosa caía en hermosa cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda. Se miró al espejo y trató de sonreír: imposible.

El sonido de suaves golpes en la puerta llegó hasta sus oídos. Caminó lentamente hasta el centro de su habitación, y concierta timidez, habló.

-Adelante

-¡Buenos días!- contestó una joven, entrando en e cuarto.

-Buenos días- respondió con sorpresa la pelirosa, por la alegre entrada.

-Supongo que tú eres la nueva¿No es cierto?- preguntó alegremente.

-Sí,- respondió un poco cohibida la joven de ojos fresa- Soy Tamao, mucho gusto.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Tamao- respondió la otra- Yo soy Pilika Usui, pero llámame sólo Pilika. El joven Tao me ha mandado aquí, para ayudarle en todo lo que se le ofrezca.

-Oh, es usted muy amable- respondió la otra, con una dulce sonrisa.

-Bien¿Deseas comer algo?- preguntó la peliazul.

-Sí, lo cierto es que estoy un poco hambrienta- repuso la pelirosa, un poco sonrojada.

-Perfecto, entonces acompáñame. Desayunaremos juntas, y me contarás por qué estás aquí.

-Sí- respondió Tamao, siguiéndola a través de la puerta.

Mientras caminaba, observaba con cierto interés los hermosos pasillos y caros adornos. Todo parecía de lujo absoluto en medio de la oscuridad de los colores.

Al mismo tiempo, pensaba en su situación. Ella no podía explicar a aquella joven peliazul porqué estaba allí… de hecho, ni siquiera ella misma entendía muy bien por qué.

Todo era tan confuso… Parecía que estuviera en aquel lugar por simple capricho y decisión de Tao… Un respingo la atenazó unos instantes al recordar la mirada fría de ojos dorados. Porque ella no…

-Ya estamos – escuchó decir a Pilika, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Pero si ya está todo preparado- exclamó Tamao, al verlo todo el desayuno listo sobre la mesa.

-Por supuesto- dijo Pilika, sentándose e indicando a la pelirosa que se sentara al lado suyo.

-Yo… No quisiera causar molestias. Puedo prepararme yo misma el desayuno.

-Eso no es necesario- respondió Pilika sonriendo ante el comentario- Aquí hay criados de sobra que pueden preparar el desayuno. Anda, come.

La joven obedeció sin decir más. Pilika la observaba tratando de entender mejor qué clase de persona era. Su forma de comer denotaba buena educación, y la forma suave y cohibida de hablar, dejaban ver la timidez y dulzura de su carácter. Además, debía admitir que era bastante hermosa… Aunque no parecía tener un carácter muy fuerte.

-Señorita Pilika- llamó su atención Tamao- ¿El joven Tao no desayuna?

-Oh, sí, sí que lo hace- dijo la joven, tomada desprevenida por la pregunta- Pero suele hacerlo solo y bastante más temprano.

-Comprendo- dijo Tamao, bajando de nuevo la mirada a su comida.

Estuvieron en silencio de nuevo, hasta que terminaron de desayunar. Después, Pilika se ofreció para mostrarle el palacio a Tamao, que aceptó gustosa el ofrecimiento. De todos modos, no tenía ninguna otra cosa que hacer.

-¿Sabes?- comentó Pilika, mientras caminaban por los jardines, único lugar con algo de color que diera alegría- Yo antes no trabajaba para la familia Tao. Yo era la ayudante de la señorita Anna, que es la esposa del mejor amigo de nuestro señor Tao.

-Comprendo- dijo la pelirosa- ¿Y cómo se llama él?

-Su nombre es Yoh Asakura. Quizás lo conozcas algún día cuando venga, es una persona realmente alegre.

-Por supuesto. Será un placer conocerlos.- sonrió la Tamao.

Pilika se alegraba de verla sonreír por fin. Llevaba toda la mañana intentando hacerla sonreír, y lo máximo que había conseguido había sido una mirada alegre teñida de tristeza.

-¿Y cómo es que estás ahora aquí, y ya no trabajas para la señorita Anna?- preguntó Tamao, con infantil curiosidad.

-Ah, bueno…- dijo Pilika, un poco sonrojada- Digamos que hubo razones que me incitaron a quedarme aquí.

La de ojos de fresa sólo asintió a sus palabras.

-Yo antes vivía en un templo taoísta- repuso Tamao, bajando la mirada- Mis padres me abandonaron allí, y los monjes me han criado hasta ahora. Después…- hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras- Me trajeron aquí.

-¿Viste alguna vez allí al joven Tao?- preguntó Pilika- Según me han dicho, este último año fue bastantes veces a un templo taoista.

-Sí, sí que lo vi- sonrió la pelirosa un poco sonrojada.

-Y dime… ¿Qué te pareció?- preguntó Pilika.

-¿Um¿Por… Por qué me lo pregunta?- inquirió Tamao.

-Ah, bueno, verás…- dijo la peliazul sonrojada, desviando la mirada- Yo… No lo preguntaba por nada en especial… Simple curiosidad.

-Bueno. Cuando estuvo en el templo- dijo la pelirosa- A mime pareció una persona muy fría. Me intimidaba su presencia

Pilika escuchó atentamente las palabras de la joven a la que acompañaba. Aunque no era esa la descripción de o que ella quería escuchar, le pareció extraña esa forma de hablar. Parecía que había estado realmente cerca de Tao para decir aquello.

¿Cómo de cerca habría estado ella de Ren? Un sonrojo mayor que el anterior llegó a sus mejillas. Estaba pensando cosas sin sentido. ¿O no?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Ren caminaba con sordas pisadas por los pasillos del palacio. Había estado esperando bastante tiempo aquella visita, y no le parecía correcto hacerle esperar tanto.

-Aunque se lo merezca- pensó con ironía.

Un criado le había avisado de la visita, y rápidamente se había dirigido en aquella dirección. Entró con fuerza en la sala, haciendo ruido con las puertas. La figura de un hombre de delineaba entre la oscuridad.

-Al fin has llegado- dijo el hombre.

-No te quejes. Dime qué ocurre¿No es para eso para lo que has venido?- respondió Ren con ironía.

-Nunca cambiarás- sonrió el joven saliendo de entre las sombras- A mi también me alegra mucho verte Ren.

-Horo Horo- respondió Ren.

-Dime¿Cómo te va todo¿Algo nuevo? Según me han dicho, te fue muy bien en el frente sur.

- Eso se acabó. Esos idiotas no se atreverán a enfrentarse al imperio de los Tao nunca más. Cualquier atisbo ha sido destruido- respondió con aquel deje característico de orgullo.

-Me alegro por ti- respondió el peliazul con una sonrisa.

Un silencio se apoderó durante unos instantes del lugar. Después, tras el saludo, Horo Horo, puso a Tao al corriente de todo lo que había ocurrido por los alrededores hasta ahora.

Cuando al fin terminaron, el peliazul se desperezó, cansado de tanto trabajo.

-Estoy agotado.- dijo desperezándose.

El de mirada dorada no levantaba la vista de documentos y papeles. Ni un gesto se percibió por su parte.

-Creo que trabajas demasiado- dijo Horo Horo, mirándolo de reojo.

-Te equivocas. Nunca se trabaja demasiado. El cansancio es una debilidad demasiado común a la que no me voy a entregar.- dijo el pelivioláceo.

Una sonrisa divertida escapó de los labios de su amigo. Nunca cambiaría. Habían sido amigos desde la infancia, y Ren siempre había sido así, demasiado frío, demasiado orgulloso para darse por vencido o mostrar cansancio.

-Puedes ir a ver a tu hermana si así o deseas- dijo Ren, levantando la vista por primera vez- Yo me quedaré un rato más.

-Está bien, gracias.

Y tras una última mirada, el peliazul se alejó de allí, en busca de su hermana.

Lo cierto era que hacía mucho que no la veía, y la había echado bastante de menos. ¿Cómo le habría ido en el palacio de los Tao? Sabía que ella tenía razones profundas para quedarse en un lugar como aquel, pero lo cierto era que no sabía cuáles eran, a pesar de las muchas veces que le había preguntado.

Caminaba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando al techo. De repente, unas voces alegres femeninas llamaron su atención. Miró hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba uno de los jardines. Allí pudo ver a su hermana charlando animadamente con otra persona.

-¡Pilika!- la llamó sonriendo y agitando la mano.

La mencionada miró en su dirección. Su rostro se iluminó al verle.

-¡Hermano!- exclamó corriendo hacia él, abrazándole.- ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

-Yo también te he echado mucho de menos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido todo? Vamos, hermano, cuéntame- sonrió Pilika.

-Todo va muy bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse…

Paró de hablar al ver la figura de una joven pelirosa, que los miraba con una ligera sonrisa desde un segundo plano.

Alejó un poco de sí a Pilika, un poco sonrojado.

-¡Ah, es cierto!- exclamó la chica de ojos azules, tocándose la frente- ¡Tamao!- la llamó.

La joven se acercó con timidez.

-Que desconsiderada, hermana- rió Horo.

-Cállate- le espetó en un susurro- Hermano, ella es Tamao. Acaba de llegar de uno de los templos de los alrededores. Tamao, él es mi hermano mayor, Horo Horo, que trabaja para los Tao.

-Mucho gusto, señorita- dijo Horo, besándole la mano, y consiguiendo un sonrojo por parte de la chica.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo la joven un poco entrecortada.

-Dime¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó Horo acercándose a ella.

-¡Hermano!- gritó Pilika, golpeándolo en la cabeza, avergonzada.

-¡Ey, que solo era una pregunta!- dijo él, sujetándose la cabeza.

Tamao rió con ganas ante aquella escena. Un peso se quitó del alma de la joven, dejando ver lo hermosa que se veía alegre. Pilika rió también, alegrándose por dentro de que al fin la pelirosa sonriera, y se viera realmente feliz.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**_

Ya era de noche, y las estrellas brillaban sublimes en el oscuro cielo. La luna, grande y hermosa, se elevaba mágica alumbrando el palacio con suave luz.

En uno de los pasillos, una joven pelirosa andaba lentamente, siguiendo a un criado que la guiaba a través de los corredores. Mientras caminaba, observaba admirada el hermoso cielo, y la antinatural luz que brillaba, haciendo resplandecer los tejados negros.

-Es aquí, señorita- le señaló el criado una puerta.

-Muchas gracias- dijo la pelirosa, obsequiándolo con una sonrisa.

El criado hizo una pequeña reverencia, y se marchó.

Tamao miraba con reverencia y cierto temor la puerta de oscuro roble. Él le había mandado llamar, y no se sentía con muchas fuerzas de enfrentar aquella fría mirada dorada.

Tomó aire un instante, y llamó con suavidad a la puerta.

-Adelante- se escuchó decir.

La joven entró sin hacer ruido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó hasta el escritorio repleto de papeles. Durante un fugaz instante, pensó que era demasiado trabajo para una sola persona. Pero un instante después, su mirada se posó en la elegante figura frente a la ventana.

Tao sintió la presencia de la pelirosa entrar en la estancia. Miraba por la ventana tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Hubo unos momentos en que pensó que quizás se había equivocado al sacar a la pelirosa del templo, pero se corrigió con rapidez. Ren Tao nunca se equivoca.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente. Notó su estremecimiento y cierto temor en sus ojos, de nuevo aquel sentimiento de placer recorrió al pelivioláceo al despertar el temor en su mirada. Pero también descubrió en sus ojos una nota de valentía. Poco común en ella, pensó para sí.

Las manos de Tamao se mantenían sujetas nerviosamente, tratando de mantener la compostura.

-¿Me mandó llamar, joven Tao?- preguntó ella, tratando de cortar aquel silencio.

Un gesto de asentimiento fue su respuesta.

-Quería saber si es de tu agrado la habitación que te fue asignada- preguntó él, tomándola por sorpresa.

Ella pensaba que le diría de nuevo todo aquello, ser su confidente de nuevo… Pero aquello era nuevo. Suspiró un poco más tranquila.

-La habitación es muy confortable, gracias- sonrió ligeramente la pelirosa.

-¿Te mostró Usui el palacio y el comedor?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Sí, la joven Pilika me mostró todo. Fue muy amable conmigo- respondió, sintiéndose mal por la forma en que el joven había llamado a la peliazul.

Un silencio se impuso. Después, Tao habló de nuevo.

-Según tengo entendido, usted practicaba el taoismo en el templo- dijo con su voz fría como el hielo.

-A... Así es- respondió ella un poco cohibida.

-Podrá seguir practicándolo si así lo desea.

-¿De veras?- preguntó ella, contenta.- ¿Me llevara al templo?

-No diga cosas sin sentido- respondió Tao, con cinismo, haciendo sentir muy mal a la pelirosa que bajó la mirada, sonrojada- Practicará sus enseñanzas aquí en palacio. En una de las alas hay un templo en el que podrá hacer lo que desee.

Ella asintió, no atreviéndose a hacer ni decir nada. Ren lo notó. Quizás había sido demasiado duro con ella… Se negó a sí mismo aquello. El problema era que ella era débil. Débil de carácter, débil de coraje. Aun así, aquel molesto pensamiento invadía su mente.

-De todos modos, debo volver al templo una vez cada cierto tiempo, de modo que no debe preocuparse. Podrá acompañarme si asó lo desea.

Ella levantó la mirada, ya un poco más alegre. Sabía que a él le había costado decir esas palabras, y secretamente, se lo agradecía.

-Sí, me gustaría acompañarlo. Muchas gracias.

Él salió de detrás del escritorio. Acercó su mano hacia la de la joven para acompañarla hasta la puerta, pero de nuevo aquel movimiento reflejo de la pelirosa. Tamao se alejó de nuevo de él, evitando el contacto.

Los ojos dorados se entrecerraron de nuevo observándola. Había comprobado que ella seguía negándose a tocarle. No era de su incumbencia, pero le extrañaba aquel comportamiento.

-Buenas noches, Tamamura- dijo Tao, abriendo la puerta.

-Buenas noches- respondió ella nerviosa, y haciendo una reverencia, salió de la estancia.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerró, cayó de rodillas, exhausta. Aquella mirada dorada, aquella frialdad... La agotaban por completo, le robaban las fuerzas.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Ren sentía su ira recorrer su cuerpo. No entendía el motivo, pero aquella ira le era incontrolable. Golpeó la mesa con fuerza, y apretando los puños, trató de no repetir aquella acción hasta destrozar aquella habitación. Un agujero se abrió en un lado del escritorio, mostrando las consecuencias del puñetazo.

Desde un lado, el espectro de Bason observaba asombrado aquello. Aquel golpe había sido dado sin su ayuda... Un golpe realmente potente…

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

El día siguiente amaneció muy soleado. Ni una nube oscurecía el claro color que se filtraba con su luz por las ventanas de la habitación de Tamao. La pelirosa se había levantado hacia ya un rato. No había podido dormir mucho aquella noche.

Se duchó rápidamente, y fue a aquel armario en el que había ropa para ella. Ninguna de aquellas ropas era para ella. Tantos colores, tan vistosas…

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a aquello que ella había traído del templo. Sacó unos pantalones oscuros, y una camiseta blanca. Se las puso, y recogió su cabello en una cola alta.

Después, arregló su habitación, hizo la cama y plegó las ropas. Cuando terminó, se acercó a las ventanas. Abriéndolas, pasó al balcón.

Podía ver el hermoso jardín en el que habían paseado Pilika y ella el día anterior. Sonrió, recordando lo agradable de su charla, y lo gracioso del hermano de la peliazul, el joven Horo. En verdad, ellos habían conseguido que su primer día en aquel lugar fuera incluso placentero.

Sintió la brisa refrescar su piel. Cerró las ventanas de nuevo, y se sentó frente al espejo.

Se miró en él unos instantes.

Sólo un pensamiento acudía a su mente: Ela, su espíritu… Era un espíritu enjaulado en aquella prisión.

Salió entonces de su habitación. Trataba de encontrar el ala del palacio en la que estaba el templo, tal y como le había dicho Tao. Parecía que nadie se había levantado todavía, así que pudo caminar tranquila.

Al fin, encontró dos enormes puertas con un símbolo más que conocido para ella. La mezcla del bien y el mal. Lo miró con reverencia unos instantes, y después, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, consiguió abrir un poco unas de las puertas.

Entró sigilosamente, maravillándose de lo que veía. Hileras de columnas de color negro se esparcían por la enorme sala, sujetando un gigantesco techo en el que aparecía de nuevo aquel símbolo.

Al fondo, se encontraban las estatuas de los dioses. Se acercó sin hacer ruido. Cuando ya estaba casi frente a ellas, vio una figura que la dejó helada. Allí esta Ren, de rodillas. El incienso que él había traído, esparcía su perfume, invadiendo sus sentidos, tranquilizándola.

No queriendo molestarlo, se arrodilló a su lado, para acompañarlo en el rezo. Cerró los ojos, y se dispuso a esparcir su espíritu mientras oraba.

Cuando sintió que el incienso se había quemado, abrió los ojos.

Ren sintió también que el incienso había terminado de quemarse. Se levantó, y tras una última mirada a los dioses, dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta. Podía sentir tras él el embriagado perfume de la pelirosa, que lo seguía en silencio.

Al llegar a la puerta, la empujó, abriéndola sin apenas esfuerzo. Tamao lo miró sorprendida. Él sujetaba la puerta, cediéndole el paso.

Ella le miró agradecida por primera vez, y pasó por delante, después, el pelivioláceo cerró las puertas con un ruido sordo.

-Gracias joven Tao- dijo Tamao, agachando la cabeza.

-No ha sido nada- dijo él, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella mientras Tamao lo observaba perpleja. Después paró a su lado, al parecer sin razón alguna.

-Señorita Tamamura- le escuchó decir, mientras volvía el rostro un poco hacia ella, observándola con sus orbes dorados- Puede llamarme Ren, si así lo desea.

Después, con un ligero sonrojo tapado por los cabellos violáceos, siguió caminando.

Tamao no volteó a verlo, ni dijo nada tampoco. Sólo sonrió un poco, quizás halagada ante sus palabras.

-Gracias… joven Ren

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

**Hola, aquí está al fin el siguiete cap**

**Reaclaración:** En el cap. anterior dije que vivían en nuestro tiempo los personajes de esta historia. Bien, quiero decir, que el tiempo en que transcurre la historia es el nuestro actual. Lo que ocurre, es que los Tao, al ser tan cerrados y anclados a las tradiciones pasadas, no quieren mucha presencia humana en sus dominios. Pero no por eso son tontos, sino que, al contrario, tienen las más nuevas y últimas tecnológías, véase coches y jets, así como poder económico.

Quiero dar especialmente las gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review en el cap anterior: Haine Asakura, Sakura Waters, Ire Yamichii, Andrea Nefisto, F-Lover, y Serena 2000.

Os lo agradezco muchísimo, de verdad. Espero que hayáis disfrutado el cap.


	3. Entre estanterías

Capítulo 3.

_**Entre estanterías**_

-Horo Horo, llama a Lizerg. Dile que necesito que venga aquí cuanto antes- dijo Ren, observando un mapa.

-Claro, ahora mismo voy- respondió el otro, saliendo de la estancia.

Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió Usui con un apuesto joven de cabellos verdes y ojos brillantes del mismo color. En palacio solía encargarse de todo lo referente al cuidado del caballo de Tao, y con los espíritus allí presentes.

Pero también era un valioso ayudante de batalla, ya que era capaz de encontrar los lugares en los que el enemigo se escondía, así como el lugar la que deseaban ir.

-Necesito de tus servicios, Lizerg- dijo Ren, mostrándole un mapa.

-¿A quién debo buscar?- preguntó Lizerg, sacando un péndulo de uno de sus bolsillos.

-De el general oriental. Ha desaparecido entre lo bosques, y podría tratarse de una ofensiva.

-Comprendo- respondió el peliverde, ya con el extraño péndulo en la mano.- Morphin, posesiona el péndulo.

Una hermosa hada salió de la nada. Entró en el péndulo, haciendo que este tomara un resplandor verde claro. El joven peliverde cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse. Colocó el péndulo estático sobre el mapa. El péndulo comenzó entonces a moverse, trazando círculos sobre el mapa. Poco a poco, la cuerda iba alargándose, y el círculo haciéndose cada vez más pequeño. Finalmente, la punta del péndulo paró sobre un punto concreto. Después, hizo una línea recta hacia una dirección.

-De modo que eso es lo que pretende hacer- dijo el pelivioláceo, con una sonrisa irónica- Ese estúpido no sabe a quién se enfrenta. Me va a pagar muy caro el atreverse a entrar en mis dominios por la fuerza y sin permiso.

-Realmente ha sido una jugada muy sucia- comenzó Horo Horo, observando le mapa- Pero la idea que tiene de su trayectoria, es bastante tonta. Los atajaré en seguida- dijo, señalando el lugar en el que les cerraría el paso.

-No seas tan agresivo- le mortificó Lizerg, riendo ante las palabras de su amigo- No tienen nada que hacer contra ti, ¿No te parece abusar un poco?

-En absoluto- respondió el de mirada dorada- Ya debería saber lo que les ocurre a los que se atreven a entrar en mis tierras así.- Hizo una pausa- Gracias por tu ayuda, Lizerg. Puedes retirarte.

-Como quieras, Ren- dijo Lizerg, y tras despedirse, salió de aquella estancia.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres que vaya a detenerlos?- preguntó el peliazul.

-Sí, pero no irás tú solo. Algunos hombres más te acompañarán y yo también iré- dijo apretando el puño, Tao- Le enseñaré que con los Tao es muy peligroso meterse.

Su voz fría como el hielo aseguró a Usui que iría a pelear.

-¿Cuándo saldremos?- preguntó.

-En un par de días. Prepara todo y tenlo listo para entonces.- respondió Ren.

-De acuerdo

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**_

Lizerg era el tercer amigo de Ren Tao. Sólo tres podían contarse como sus amigos, aunque Tao negara estas amistades. Ellos eras Yoh Asakura, Horo Usui y Lizerg Diethel.

Este último, junto a Horo, había vivido toda su vida en el palacio de los Tao. Entrenaba sus capacidades de shaman junto a los otros dos, pero era más pacífico y tranquilo. Ahora sí, era más avispado y despierto que Horo, y muy educado.

Con pasos seguros y ágiles, caminó hasta las caballerizas del palacio. Allí podía verse el corcel blanco que había acompañado a Ren toda su vida. Era un animal muy apreciado por el pelivioláceo, y por eso se le daba especial cuidado.

La radiestesia había sido siempre uno de sus dones y mejores talentos. Y ya había notado, gracias a ellos, la aparición de un nuevo poder espiritual en el palacio. Le era desconocido, pero tenía la corazonada de que no tardaría mucho en descubrir de quién se trataba.

Llevaba algo así como dos horas trabajando, cuando al fin sintió la cercanía de aquel espíritu. Se escondió entre las sombras, sorprendiendo al corcel por su repentina desaparición.

La puerta de las cuadras se abrió lentamente. Alguien pasó lentamente, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. El peliverde se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una joven. Su largo pelo rosa estaba sujeto en una hermosa cola alta, y sus ropas, a pesar de no ser muy bonitas, le quedaban bastante bien.

Pudo ver como ella caminaba lentamente admirando los animales, hasta llegar al hermoso corcel blanco. Pudo ver que lo observaba con admiración, observando la belleza, el blanco pelaje.

Fue entonces cuando la joven levantó su mano, acercándola hacia el animal. El peliverde, asustado de que el animal la atacara, ya que no se dejaba tocar, salió disparada hacia allí, sujetando su mano, antes de que ella llegara si quiera a rozarlo.

La pelirosa parpadeó de forma infantil, sorprendida por la cálida mano que sujetaba su muñeca. Miró al propietario, y pudo ver a un joven de pelo verde, con ojos del mismo color, que la observaba con la respiración entrecortada y una amable sonrisa.

-Tened cuidado, señorita. Este caballo es muy salvaje y no le suele gustar que le toquen. Podría haceros daño.

Ella bajó lentamente la mano, sonrojada.

-Yo... Lo... Lo siento. No sabía…- luego se giró para mirarlo de frente- Oh, discúlpeme. Mi nombre es Tamao Tamamura.

Él joven se sorprendió por el nombre de la joven.

-Tamao… Mucho gusto, Tamao. Yo soy Lizerg Diethel.- tomó su mano y la besó con delicadeza.

-Mucho gusto, joven Lizerg- dijo ella- Perdone las molestias. Yo sólo… Quería acariciar el caballo.

-Por supuesto que puede hacerlo, pero debe hacerlo con más cuidado y muy lentamente.- Le sonrió el peliverde.

Tomó algo de pienso del suelo, y se la ofreció al caballo para que tomara.

-Ahora puede acariciarlo- dijo Lizerg, a lo que ella asintió.

Comenzó a acariciar al animal con mucha suavidad y lentitud, para que no se asustara. Cuando estuvo segura de que ya se había acostumbrado su tacto, lo acarició en el cuello. El animal agitó la cabeza.

-Parece que usted le agrada.- comentó Diethel, divertido.

-¿Usted cree?- preguntó la pelirosa, con infantil deleite.

-Por supuesto.

Pasaron largo rato charlando de los animales que allí había. Tamao le dijo que ella también podía ver espíritus, pero que no los controlaba muy bien.

-¿De veras?- preguntó él.

-Sí. Lo que ocurre, es que suelen ser ellos los que me controlan a mí- dijo sonrojada la chica por la vergüenza.

-Quizás sea porque no te has encontrado con buenos espíritus.- dijo él, y acto seguido, habló- Morphin.

Una pequeña luz apareció, dejando ver una pequeña y hermosa hada. Ella se paseó por la mano del peliverde. Después miró a la chica de ojos rosas. Con una señal de Lizerg, el hada se acercó a la mano extendida de Tamao, quién la recibió con fascinación.

El hada jugueteó bailando entre sus dedos. Después, sonrió a la pelirosa, y desapareció tal y como había aparecido.

-¿A dónde ha ido?- preguntó Tamao, aún con la mano extendida- ¡Ha desaparecido!

-Ya es de noche, de modo, que habrá ido a volar en la oscuridad.

-¿Ya es de noche?- preguntó la joven de ojos de fresa, levantándose de golpe.

-Así es- le sonrió el peliverde, levantándose también.- A las hadas les gusta salir a pasear de noche.

-Oh, comprendo- exclamó la joven pelirosa, encantada con aquello.- Mucho gusto, joven Lizerg. Pero ahora debo irme. La señorita Pilika debe estar furiosa conmigo por no haberme encontrado. Dijo que me mostraría algunas cosas hoy y…

-No se preocupe. Vaya tranquila- le respondió él.

-Gracias. ¡Adiós!- le dijo mientras agitaba la mano, y desaparecía por la puerta.

-Tamao…

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-Joven Ren, ya le he mostrado casi todo el castillo, le di su habitación y mandé que le prepararan el desayuno, tal y como me dijo que hiciera- decía una joven peliazul.

-Perfecto, Pilika. ¿También dejaste sus ropas?- preguntó el propietario de la mirada dorada.

-También lo hice, joven.

Pilika irradiaba felicidad. Se había puesto una hermosa falda azul y un jersey nuevo. Se había arreglado lo más posible, y se veía muy linda.

-Está bien, entonces- repuso el pelivioláceo, mirando hacia otro lado.-Ya puede retirarse.

-Pero, joven…- musitó la chica- ¿No me necesita para nada más?

-Ya le he dicho, que puede retirarse- dijo mirándola de nuevo con aquellos ojos fríos.

-Como quiera- respondió ella, un poco enfadada- Buenas noches joven-y acto seguido salió de la estancia.

-Que mujer más extraña…- murmuró Ren aburrido, y extrañado del comportamiento de la chica.

Pilika caminaba furiosa por los pasillos.

-No se da cuenta de nada…- murmuraba en voz baja.

De repente, vio a la pelirosa caminando felizmente. Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-¡Tamao!- la llamó.

-Oh, hola Pilika- dijo Tamao, un poco sonrojada- Siento mucho no haber estado donde me dijiste, pero es que…

-Calla. Vamos a cenar, que ya es la hora.

-E... Está bien- accedió ella, dándose cuenta de que la peliazul no se encontraba muy bien

-Perdóname- dijo Usui pasado un rato- Es que… Hay quienes son capaces de ahogar toda felicidad.- Dándose cuenta de sus últimas palabras, sonrió a la pelirosa, cambiando de tema- Y bueno, dime. ¿Qué has estado haciendo para no acudir a la reunión?

-Verá, señorita Pilika- dijo Tamao, sonriendo ligeramente- Me perdí, y encontré las caballerizas. Allí conocí al joven Lizerg.

-Sí, Lizerg. Es una persona muy agradable, ¿No crees?

-Sí, sí lo es- sonrió la pelirosa con ligero sonrojo.

Fueron al comedor, donde cenaron tranquilamente, Pero cuan fue la sorpresa de Tamao al encontrarse allí con Horo y Lizerg, recién conocidos, y con… Él. Con aquella fría y orgullosa mirada dorada que la traspasó nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Los tres jóvenes se levantaron cuado ellas entraron.

Fue una cena alegre, Tamao pudo hablar bastante, gracias al peliazul y al de ojos verdes. Pero, cuando la conversación se desvió a otros temas, ella dejó de participar en el tema, y se fijó en el pelivioláceo. Él no había dicho nada durante toda la cena.

Se sentía un poco mal de que él no dijera nada. Quizás se sentía enfermo, o algo parecido…

-Joven Ren- musitó, de modo que sólo el pudo escucharla- ¿Se encuentra usted enfermo?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondió él, cortante, mirándola de reojo.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Tan sólo se preocupó y…

-No estoy enfermo- repuso él, de repente.- Bebió de su copa, y volvió a hablar- Dónde estuviste todo el día.

No era una pregunta, más bien una orden para que le diera una respuesta.

-Yo… Estuve en las caballerizas con el joven Lizerg.- respondió ella, nerviosa sin saber por qué.

Allí terminó su conversación. Cuando ya todos se levantaron para ir a sus habitaciones, pudo ver que solo Tao se encaminaba por su mismo camino. Se sentía aún un poco nerviosa por la conversación mantenida antes. Sujetaba las manos tratando de calmarse.

El de ojos dorados caminaba con andares elegantes y firmes. Tamao lo observó un poco. Él le parecía una persona tan fría… Le daba escalofríos su presencia, mas, tampoco le desagradaba.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se apartó de él todas las veces que intentó tocarla? No lo sabía, no lo entendía tampoco… Quizás temía su contacto…. Quizás.

Al fin llegaron a la puerta de su habitación. Ella paró frente a la puerta con timidez, y dando media vuelta, habló a Tao.

-Buenas noches, joven Ren- dijo ella, con color en las mejillas.

En aquel instante le pareció que la mirada de él se ablandaba, que ya no era tan fría, ni siquiera tan orgullosa… Sólo un instante.

-Buenas noches, Tamamura. Que descanse.

El joven dio media vuelta y andó sobre sus pasos, volviendo por el mismo pasillo que habían venido.

-Joven Ren, ¿Acaso no está por allí su habitación?- preguntó Tamao, señalando el siguiente pasillo.- El camino que está siguiendo es por donde hemos venido.

-No recuerdo haberle dicho que mi habitación estuviera aquí- respondió él, cortante y hasta con cierto cinismo.

Ella comprendió entonces. Él sólo la había acompañado.

-Gracias…- murmuró con la mirada dulce- Y, joven...

Él se detuvo, mirándola por encima del hombro.

-Usted puede también llamarme Tamao- dijo con voz cálida, y acto seguido entró en su habitación.

-Como quiera… Tamao- dijo él mientas caminaba de nuevo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-Vamos Tamao, quiero mostrate algo- decía Pilika a una joven pelirosa, instándola a que terminara su desayuno.

-¿Qué vas a enseñarme?- preguntó ella.

-Es una sorpresa- respondió ella divertida.

Ambas se levantaron, y salieron del comedor. Tamao seguía sin conocer muy bien aquel laberinto de pasillos, estancias y corredores, pero para su suerte Pilika siempre estaba dispuesta a mostrarle aquello que allí hubiera.

Finalmente llegaron a dos puertas. Pilika instó a la joven a que la siguiera, entrando en la estancia.

-Y bien, dime, ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Pilika orgullosa.

Tamao no dijo nada, sólo pudo taparse la boca con las manos, impresionada. Una enorme biblioteca se abría a sus ojos. Cientos de estanterías con incontables libros se resguardaban entre aquellas paredes.

El hermoso techo estaba decorado con pinturas al fresco, al igual que las paredes. En una esquina, al lado de una chimenea que en aquel momento no ardía, había varios sillones para leer con tranquilidad.

-Es precioso- consiguió decir la pelirosa.

-Sabía que te gustaría- respondió Pilika- Debo admitirlo, yo no leo mucho, pero si quieres, algún día puedes venir a leer aquí.

-Por supuesto que vendré- exclamó Tamao emocionada.

Sus manos juntas, apretadas contra su pecho en señal de emoción contenida dejaron ver a la peliazul lo mucho que le había gustado aquello.

-¿Quieres pasar a ver la estanterías más de cerca?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría- dijo Tamao.

Observaron los libros. La peliazul con cierto aburrimiento, mas la pelirosa con fascinación. La lectura había sido siempre algo que la había maravillado. Desde niña había leído mucho, y los monjes en el templo se encargaron de impulsar aquel gusto por los libros.

Al recordar a los monjes y al templo se entristeció de nuevo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Pilika al darse cuenta del cambio de ánimo de su amiga.

-Desde niña me ha apasionado la lectura. Los monjes del templo me enseñaron a leer, y me mostraron lo fascinante de los libros- paró la pelirosa para dejar un libro en su lugar con sumo cuidado- Y ahora estoy lejos de ellos, lejos de mi infancia y de todo aquello que amé y que me amaba.

Las palabras de la pelirosa entraron en el corazón de la peliazul como dagas. En verdad parecía sufrir mucho. Por primera vez en su vida, pensó que Tao había hecho mal.

Tamao sintió como sus hombros comenzaba a agitarse. Su respiración se hacía entrecortada y el calor se cernía en sus mejillas. Los ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que cayeron rápidamente por su hermoso y pálido rostro. Llanto.

Llanto que había sido contenido por orgullo, por miedo… Por tantas otras cosas que no lo habían dejado salir… pero ahora, ante los recuerdos de la niñez, salía de nuevo, intentando sacar de su interior todo aquello que la asfixiaba.

Salió corriendo sin saber hacia dónde, quizás sólo para perderse entre las estanterías. La peliazul trató de detenerla, pero fue tarde, ella ya se había ido.

Tomó aire, quizás era mejor dejarla sola… Por ahora.

Caía ya la tarde, y la joven de ojos rosas seguía allí. Acurrucada en una esquina. Algunos libros se apilaban a su lado, aquellos que ya había leído. Todavía alguna lágrima traicionera escapaba de sus ojos, más su rostro ya no expresaba tanta tristeza.

De repente escuchó algunos pasos. Se acurrucó más donde estaba, tratando de pasar desapercibida. Las pisadas eran firmes y atléticas, y sentía como se acercaban poco a poco.

Al fin, los pasos cesaron. Abrió los ojos, y vio una figura de porte elegante y sereno, estática frente a ella. Miró su rostro, y sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa al ver frente a sí a Tao. Sus ojos dorados seguían fríos, más fríos que aquel rincón en el que estaba sentada.

Pero había algo más en su mirada, algo que no conseguía descifrar.

Ren miró a la joven sin parpadear si quiera. Al fin la había encontrado después de tanta búsqueda. Aquella joven se estaba comportando como una niña… era débil… Débil de alma por dejarse llevar por sentimientos estúpidos, y débil de mente por no saber afrontar la realidad: Él era su señor y ella debía obedecerle pasara lo que pasara.

Aunque no dijo nada de todo aquello. Quizás por que los últimos rayos del sol alumbraban el cuerpo de la joven frente a él con misteriosa luminosidad, o porque en verdad parecía hermosa estatua de mármol, perfecta en aquella esquina oscura.

-Qué haces aquí.- preguntó el pelivioláceo, como una orden.

De nuevo aquella voz tranquila pero arrogante que le hacía sentir escalofríos. El de mirar dorado había aparecido. Su voz, a pesar de hacerle sentir frío, la apaciguaba, era extraño.

Él solo vio como ella se movía al haber sentido un escalofrío. Notó algo en su interior... ¿Qué era? No lo sabía, para él, aquella clase de... "sensaciones" eran indescifrables.

-Dime, qué haces aquí- volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez más suavemente.

El cambio de su voz sorprendió a la pelirosa, que lo miró con sus enormes ojos rosas, teñidos aún por la tristeza de las lágrimas.

-Me he escondido- respondió ella.

Él se acuclilló frente a ella. Realmente parecía una niña pequeña. Suspiró resignado.

-Este no parece un buen lugar para esconderse.

-Sí lo es. El silencio es tan absoluto que puedo incluso escuchar mis recuerdos llorar de la tristeza.

Al fin la verdad de ella, lo golpeó como un ataque espiritual. Aquello era lo que tenía guardado en su interioir y no había querido decirle.

-Vamos, te indicaré el camino para salir- dijo él, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.

Ella no pareció reaccionar a sus palabras, simplemente desvió la mirada.

-¿Sabe, joven?- dijo de repente, aún sin mirarle- Desearía odiarlo por haberme traído a este lugar… Pero por alguna extraña razón, no consigo odiarlo, simplemente, me inspira temor.

Tamao dijo aquellas palabras, sabedora de que eran hirientes, para él y para cualquiera. Su voz con un tono de reproche y dolor no había sido dejada de notar por el joven frente a ella.

-Se teme lo que nos es desconocido- musitó él, como simple respuesta.

Sus ojos enfocados en algo que no existe, entrecerrados como asimilando las palabras de la chica.

La joven, dándose cuenta de lo duro de sus palabras, se sonrojó. Pero no pediría perdón, no a él… No se merecía su perdón.

Tao apretó los puños. Comenzaba a impacientarse por no obtener respuesta por parte de ella. Quitó la mano que hasta hacía un instante le había ofrecido. No entendía qué demonios quería aquella joven. Empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Me odias- dijo él, tan frío que ni siquiera pareció que tuviera sentimientos humanos, como si no le importara el sentimiento de odio que ella le profesaba- Dime entonces que pretendes que haga.

Se apoyó con pesadez en una estantería. Los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados en actitud de espera sin paciencia. La observaba con severidad y fijeza. Ella notaba aquello orbes dorados posados sobre ella, pero no por ello se volvió para mirarlo. No tenía fuerzas para eso.

-Yo...- dijo la pelirosa, no muy segura de si se atrevía a decir aquello.- ¡Quiero que te arrepientas!- exclamó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

El joven escuchó las palabras sin moverse, como si no le afectaran, pero por dentro era un torbellino de ideas y "sensaciones" indescifrables. ¿Arrepentirse? Eso nunca. Un Tao no se arrepentía de sus acciones.

De todos modos, ¿Por qué iba él a arrepentirse? Si él necesitaba que ella viniera a palacio era por razones muy claras, para no malgastar tiempo yendo hasta el templo una y otra vez.

Silencio de nuevo.

Maldita sea, ¿por qué ella siempre le hacía sentir? ¿Sentir débil? No a ella. A ella era incapaz de... Sus palabras, el tono de su voz, su mirada inocente hacia él.. Eran como un hierro candente que derretía el frío de su coraza, su fortaleza, su orgullo, la muralla que cubría y protegía de cualquier sensación su corazón, si es que aún lo poseía. Se acomodó unos cabellos, sabiéndose derrotado.

-Me arrepiento.

Tamao miró fijamente la joven frente a sí. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿En verdad él se había disculpado?

-Me arrepiento de haberte traído aquí. Eres tan débil que no puedes aguantar en un lugar como este. Me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta antes, porque ahora ya nada puede hacerse.

Sus últimas palabras la sorprendieron, pero sonrió dulcemente, complacida. Él se había arrepentido. A su manera, tratando de no dejar de lado su orgullo, pero se había arrepentido.

-Gracias- dijo ella.

Tao abrió los ojos, mirándola con aquellos orbes dorados. Ahora comprendía la pelirosa qué era aquello que había visto en sus ojos antes, además del frío natural y su arrogancia. Era arrepentimiento. A penas visible, pero allí estaba.

-Ahora vayámonos- dijo el pelivioláceo de pie frente a ella.

De nuevo extendió su mano hacia ella.

-Está bien- respondió la joven.

Estiró su mano y tomó la de él.

El joven la atrajo hacia sí para levantarla. Sorprendido de que ella le hubiera tocado. Miró la mano de ella aún dentro de la suya. La sorpresa se alejó para dejar paso a la ironía: Ella llevaba guantes. Guantes blancos.

A pesar de haber sentido la calidez de la joven, seguía sin haberla tocado. Ella sabía que no habría contacto, y por eso tomó su mano... El roce de su piel contra la de ella evitado de nuevo.

Caminó abriéndose paso entre las estanterías. Podía sentir como ella lo seguía con ligera sonrisa. Suspiró cansado, al menos ya no volvería a esconderse.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-¿Y dices que ella se escapó corriendo?- preguntó el peliazul al de ojos verdes.

-Así es, Horo- respondió Lizerg, asintiendo con la cabeza- Se escondió entre las estanterías- añadió con una sonrisa divertida.

-Un buen escondite, hay que admitirlo, muy ocurrente- rió también el peliazul.

-¿Y qué ha hecho Ren?- preguntó Horo.

-Lo cierto, es que no entiendo muy bien cómo, pero se ha enterado de que ella estaba allí. Ha venido a buscarme y me ha pedido que le dijera dónde se encontraba ella, exactamente en qué lugar.

-Supongo que habría sentido su poder espiritual- comentó Horo, entrecerrando los ojos- De todos modos podría haberla encontrado mediante el poder espiritual, sin tu ayuda. Su esencia es inconfundible.

-Quizás tengas razón- respondió Lizerg, sonriendo- Pero sus razones tendrá.

-Entonces, "esas razones" deben ser realmente importantes para que vaya de propio a buscarla- comentó Horo Horo.

Ambos rieron por la ocurrencia, mientras el peliverde terminaba de relatarle lo ocurrido a Usui.

La puerta de aquella habitación se cerró con sigilo al escuchar la risas. Una joven de cabellos azules salió caminando lentamente. Sus ojos estaban tapados con el flequillo de su cabello. Una gota cristalina cayó de su rostro hasta tocar el suelo. Una gota de agua salada.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Aclaración: No es que Ren no se preocupe por su pueblo. Simplemente, la mayoría son shamanes que apoyan sus ideas, y por tanto no gustan mucho de la tecnología humana, aunque eso no significa que no la tengan.

Quieroagradecer sus reviews a: Andrea Nefisto, Ire Yamichii, Haine Asakura, Tsuki, Mariale, Saori, SaQhura.


	4. Visitas

Capítulo 4.

_**Visitas**_

Sus pantalones azul oscuro hacían un suave ruido al caminar, semejante al del viento al correr entre las rendijas.

Tamao caminaba por los pasillos, tratando de encontrar la habitación de Pilika. Era muy extraño que no la hubiera encontrado ya, porque hacía mucho rato que había pasado la hora en que ella solía ir a buscarla para pasear un rato.

Mientras caminaba por un corredor, escuchó los gritos de Pilika. Se acercó hacia el lugar en que los había oído, y pudo ver a la joven peliazul regañando a un criado.

-No quiero volver a ver algo así nunca más¿Me has oído? O haré que te echen de aquí tan rápido que ni siquiera verás la puerta- gritaba la joven.

El pobre criado parecía empequeñecerse más y más al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Tamao, acercándose a la chica.

-Nada- respondió Usui, mirándola fríamente.

Tamao detuvo su paso ante aquella mirada. Notó que Pilika estaba molesta, pero… ¿De qué?

-Ahora, lárgate de aquí, y arregla lo que has hecho.

-Sí, señorita Usui- dijo el criado, y se alejó casi corriendo.

-¿Qué ha hecho para que te enfades tanto?- preguntó Tamao, al verlo desaparecer por una esquina lo más veloz que pudo.

-Se le cayó un vaso de agua al suelo, y mojó toda la alfombra- respondió la peliazul, dando media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse.

-¿Un vaso de agua?- repitió Tamao, sorprendida.

Luego rió suavemente, tapándose la boca con la mano.

-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Pilika, con un deje mayor de enfado.

-No crees… Quizás ha sido un poco exagerado gritarle así sólo por un vaso de agua- dijo suavemente, tratando de calmarla.

-Puede, pero eso no es asunto tuyo. Yo soy quien dirige el cuidado del castillo del joven Ren, y eso a ti no te incumbe.

Tamao se sorprendió de sus palabras, habían sonado muy duras, y no recordaba haber hecho nada a la joven para que se comportara de aquella manera con ella.

-Perdona por haberme entrometido- se disculpó la pelirosa, bajando la mirada.

Juntó sus manos apretándolas nerviosamente. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

-No es nada. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer- respondió Pilika, y alejándose de allí, dejó sola a la pelirosa.

Tamao no entendía muy bien por qué estaba así la joven, pero sabía que era mejor dejarla sola por el momento, no quería molestarla con su presencia que parecía no agradarle en aquel momento.

Se dirigió entonces hacia los balcones que mostraban el exterior del castillo. Observó con agradecimiento la libertad de los campos alrededor. Después, pudo ver a un peliazul que no tardó en reconocer.

Le saludó fervientemente con la mano, a lo que Horo Horo correspondió con otro saludo desde la distancia y le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento por el saludo. La joven pelirosa sabía que estaba trabajando, por las órdenes que parecía estar dando a los soldados, y no quería molestarlo.

Estuvo un tiempo más observando, y después se marchó. Las semillas de la soledad comenzaban a germinar dentro de ella. Veía criados corriendo por todas partes, llevando mantas, provisiones y más cosas, pero ninguno parecía poder hablar con ella. A pesar de haberlo intentado, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, o quizás no tenían tiempo.

Se sentó en un banco del jardín, tratando de aquel modo distraerse un poco. Había ido a la biblioteca y cogido un libro para pasar el tiempo. Se sentó en el banco a leer, agradeciendo el calor que le brindaban los rayos de sol que se filtraban desde el cielo.

-Señorita Tamao- escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

Levantó la vista del libro, ya casi terminado de leer. Frente así pudo ver a un apuesto joven de ojos verdes.

-¡Lyzerg! Que alegría verte- le sonrió ella con calidez.

-Para mí también es un placer volver a verte- le respondió él con otra sonrisa.

Se sentó a su lado, mirando al cielo. Tamao lo imitó, y se sorprendió al ver que el color del cielo se volvía anaranjado, anunciándole así que ya era la tarde.

-Creo que he pasado mucho tiempo aquí- rió la joven con aire infantil.

El joven sólo asintió. Pasó un rato más en el que ambos estuvieron en silencio.

-¿Por qué parecen estar todos tan nerviosos? He visto a los criados trabajar mucho esta mañana, y el joven Horo Horo parecía tener también mucho trabajo- añadió.

-Es porque mañana saldremos de viaje- respondió el peliverde- Han atacado la parte este del imperio y Ren desea ir allí a defender lo que es de él.

-¿Quieres decir que vais a la guerra?- preguntó la joven, horrorizada.

-No, no… tampoco es eso- sonrió el peliverde, para tranquilizarla- Sólo es un pequeño ataque, nada más. Volveremos pronto.

La pelirosa pareció temer que pudiera pasarle algo a él, o al joven peliazul, o... Al poseedor de aquella fría y dorada mirada.

-Joven… ¿Usted también piensa ir?- preguntó Tamao.

-Por supuesto. Yo trabajo para Ren, de modo que debo ir. Además, es mi amigo y no deseo que vaya solo, aunque también le acompañe Horo Horo.

-Pero podría ser muy peligroso- exclamó la pelirosa, uniendo sus manos casi en súplica.

-Quizás… Pero Ren es así. No permite que nadie pretenda nada suyo.

La pelirosa ya no dijo nada más de aquello. Le parecía impensable que alguien fuera a la guerra, pero si creía lo que el peliverde le decía, ellos no iban a la guerra, sino a una "pequeña batalla".

-¿La señorita Pilika también irá?- preguntó de forma ingenua- Es que también la he visto muy nerviosa esta mañana, y, bueno, un poco…

-¿Malhumorada?- la ayudó el joven a su lado- No, ella no vendrá, aunque tiene sus razones para estar con ese humor.

-¿Cree que está enfadada por mi culpa?- preguntó ella, mirándole a los ojos.

-No lo sé. Quizás deberías preguntárselo.- respondió el shaman de la radiestesia, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos.

-Está bien- sonrió Tamao.

Se alegraba de poder conversar con Lyzerg, después de toda una mañana en silencio. Él había sido muy amable quedándose con ella un rato.

Pero la idea de que fueran a pelear la asustaba. ¿Y si alguno de ellos salía herido? No quería pensar en aquello.

-No te preocupes, no nos ocurrirá nada- la tranquilizó Lyzerg.

La pelirosa lo observó desconcertada y asustada de que él supiera lo que pasaba por su mente, pero luego comprendió, sus ojos habrían sido en aquel momento para el joven el espejo de su alma.

-Gracias

-No es nada- respondió Lyzerg, levantándose del banco- Creo que debo irme ya.

-Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado- dijo Tamao, con una media sonrisa.- He disfrutado mucho de tu compañía.

Lyzerg le sonrió, y tras besar su mano, y conseguir un sonrojo de su rostro, se marchó a paso rápido del lugar. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Tamao se alejó del jardín poco después. Llegó hasta la hermosa biblioteca, y tras abrir con dificultad las pesadas puertas, entró en la sala y dejó el libro. Después salió y se dirigió con pasos tranquilos hacia su habitación.

-¡Tamao, Tamao!- escuchó llamar su nombre.

Dio media vuelta para ver de quién se trataba, y pudo ver a Pilika acercarse a toco correr hacia ella.

-¡Pilika!- exclamó la joven, entre exclamación de sorpresa y saludo.

-Tamao, escúchame, yo…- comenzó la peliazul, pero se detuvo a tomar aire- Ya sé que esta mañana no he sido todo lo amable que podía haber sido, pero, es que yo…

-No te preocupes- le sonrió Tamao- Me alegra que vuelvas a estar de buen humor.

Pilika sonrió ante sus palabras. No se había equivocado, aquella joven era incapaz de guardar ningún rencor.

Tamao la abrazó con fuerza, reconfortando a la peliazul, que la abrazó también, como disculpa. La pelirosa se alegró de tener a su amiga de vuelta.

-Y dime¿Qué has hecho sin mí todo el día?

-Estuve paseando un poco.- le respondió Tamao, mientras caminaban- Vi al joven Horo Horo en los alrededores del palacio desde el balcón, y estuve hablando con el joven Lyzerg.

-Ah, comprendo- dijo ella, echándole una cómica mirada cómplice- Aprovechabas el tiempo.

La pelirosa se sonrojó a más no poder ante aquel comentario, quedando parada mientras su amiga caminaba, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡No, señorita!- exclamó Tamao, tratando de contener su sonrojo, y llegando hasta Pilika- se equivoca, yo simplemente... Conversamos un poco¡es todo!

Usui rió con ganas ante el nerviosismo de su compañera y sus prisas por explicarse. En verdad, aquella chica era un caso especial.

-Tranquila, sólo era una broma- la calmó Pilika, mas el sonrojo no desaparecía del rostro de la joven de ojos fresa, ni tampoco la divertida sonrisa de los labios de la joven de ojos azules.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

Un joven de ojos dorados caminaba por los corredores. Su cabello violáceo le daba un aire elegante a su persona, que ya de por sí, intimidaba. Su porte, tan frío como sus ojos, denotaba su buena educación, pero también su fuerza, y su arraigado orgullo.

Había trabajado todo el día sin descanso, preparándose para la ofensiva contra el general que había osado atacarles. Había sentido tal rabia al hacerlo, que solo pensaba en acabar con aquel tipo delante de su gente, para demostrarles que con Ren Tao, nada era un juego.

Sin embargo había otra cuestión que rondaba su mente sin dejarlo en paz, una y otra vez: Su confidente.

Temía que si la dejaba en el castillo, pudiera pasarle algo… No, que alguien tratara de hacerle algo, para obligarle a contar lo que él le había confiado.

Por otro lado, tampoco podía llevársela a la batalla, aquello casi era más peligroso que dejarla en el palacio.

Todo el día había sentido su espíritu caminar por el pasillo. Podía sentir cada uno de sus movimientos, y el lugar en el que había estado cada instante: En el balcón, la biblioteca, el jardín...

Y aunque en todas aquellas ocasiones había tratado de ir a buscarla para contarle que se iba, no había podido. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, o más bien, no lo entendía. Era como si no pudiera decirle que se iba sin ella.

Llegó al fin a su despacho, y cerró de un portazo. Comenzaba a cansarse de todo aquello que surcaba su mente. No le importaba, no debía importarle, si de todos modos ella era una criada más. Se enteraría tarde o temprano.

-Sí, tarde o temprano… Entonces¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto a mí?- se dijo, sujetándose la frente con una de sus manos.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

El ruido de cascos de caballo despertó a la joven de cabellos rosas, que se acercó corriendo hacia la ventana que daba al exterior. Aún en pijama, pudo vislumbrar como salían hacia aquella batalla de la que Lizerg le había hablado el día anterior. En la cabeza de la comitiva, pudo ver a un joven de cabellos violáceos, y tras él, a Horo Horo y a Lizerg.

Les despidió con la mano, aunque sabía que ellos no la veían. Quizás para desearles buena suerte, o quizás para decirles que regresaran pronto….

Pero se equivocaba. Alguien si la vio al sentir su presencia. Una mirada dorada que la vio un instante, antes de volver a mirar al frente.

_**OOOOOOOOOOO**_

-Ya viene la señorita Anna- le dijo Pilika, con nerviosismo, pero feliz.

La peliazul ya le había contado a la joven de cabellos rosas que Anna Asakura había decidido ir de visita al palacio. Había llegado mediante uno de los aviones privados de los Tao, como siempre hacía, sin permiso.

-Ya ha llegado- escucharon las jóvenes decir a un criado.

Ambas bajaron hasta la sala de recepciones, una lujosa sala con alfombras y hermosos sofás. Y allí, ya sentada y con un cargamento de maletas, se encontraba sentada una joven de cabellos dorados y ojos negros y fríos. Vestía un ceñido vestido negro, y adornaba con una pañoleta roja en la cabeza. Era en verdad hermosa, y Tamao pensó que era la joven más bella que había conocido.

-Bienvenida Anna- la recibió Pilika, sonriendo- ¿Has tenido un buen viaje?

Ahora ya no se hablaban con formalidades, después de tanto tiempo de conocerse.

-Sí, el avión de Ren no estaba mal del todo- respondió la de ojos negros, saludándola también.

-Te quiero presentar a una persona. Vino a palacio hace poco- señaló a Tamao, que se acercó tímidamente- Ella es Tamao Tamamura.

-Mucho gusto- dijo la pelirosa haciendo una pequeña inclinación.

Anna bajó levemente la cabeza, saludándola también.

-De modo que tú eres la confidente de Ren- dijo la Asakura, observándola, evaluándola- Pareces buena chica, y tu espíritu no me muestra indicios de que te guste la vida de guerra y política. ¿Por qué entonces, eres la confidente del alguien tan agresivo?

Tamao sintió un nudo en la garganta al sentir sobre sí la fría mirada oscura. Anna lo notó, y suavizó un poco su mirar, lo que hizo que la pelirosa se sintiera un poco mejor.

-Tamao no vino aquí por propia voluntad. Digamos que… Vino por decisión de Ren- habló Pilika, tratando de entablar mayor conversación.

-Comprendo. No cambiará nunca, es un cabezota- musitó Anna.

El comentario hizo reír a Tamao, y a Pilika. Anna se alegró de haber hecho sonreír a la pelirosa que parecía tan seria y cohibida, aunque no lo demostrara. Sentía que iba a agradarle mucho aquella chica.

-Bien, dile a algún criado que lleve mis maletas a la habitación de siempre- habló Anna a la peliazul- Mientras tanto, iremos a comer algo. La comida en el avión era horrible.

Las tres se dirigieron a la cocina. Allí, Pilika explicó a Tamao que Anna era la esposa de Yoh Asakura, uno de los mejores amigos de Ren, y que vivían en Japón. Mientras tanto, Anna comía en silencio.

-Anna, es además, una miko- sonrió Pilika.

Tamao observó a la joven de cabellos dorados con admiración. Parecía tenerlo todo, y ser capaz de afrontarlo todo sin ayuda. Tenía mucho carácter… Todo lo que a ella le faltaba, todo lo que ella no era.

-Es… Es usted increíble, señorita- dijo Tamao, con verdadera admiración.

Anna le agradeció con pocas y secas palabras el halago. No había notado celos en su voz ni en su aura al decir aquello. Era una buena señal. Aquella joven de cabellos rosas parecía una persona muy ingenua. Aquello le recordó a Yoh… Él también era demasiado ingenuo, aunque no tanto.

-Bien, vayamos a dar un paseo- dijo Anna, levantándose.

-Claro- respondieron a coro las otras dos.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Un hombre de mediana estatura yacía en el suelo. Sus ropas rasgadas, y su caballo tirado en el suelo a su lado, herido. El miedo atenazaba su pecho, como si estuviera tomando aire y no pudiera respirar.

Miraba a todos lados, mientras sentía que el cuerpo no respondía. El terror había invadido su mente y sus sentidos, y era incapaz de hablar o moverse.

Estaba rodeado. Soldados de uniforme de color oscuro, adornado con un famoso símbolo, blanco y negro. Algunos estaban vivos, pero otros, eran simples cuerpos hechos para moverse sin alma, ordenados con pergaminos de milenarios símbolos.

Pudo ver frente a sí mismo a dos famosos soldados de Tao. Uno de cabellos azules, y otro de ojos verdes, que lo observaban sin expresión alguna. El pánico se extendió aún más si cabía por su ser, al ver que ambos soldados se apartaban un poco, haciendo hueco al que de verdad había temido ver aparecer. Su fría mirada dorada lo dejó helado, y por primera vez, tuvo miedo a la muerte.

Sin siquiera saber cómo, se vio con la famosa cuchilla dorada de Tao en su cuello. La punta de la cuchilla se clavaba peligrosamente en su cuello.

-El general oriental- escuchó la voz, tanto o más fría que aquellos orbes dorados.

-S… Sí, Sí, soy yo- dijo en un aullido apenas audible.

El fulgor dorado le parecía a aquel hombre completamente irreal.

-No te he oído, dilo más alto- dijo Tao, clavándole aún más la brillante cuchilla en el cuello.

Un hilo de sangre cayó, haciendo que el hombre reaccionara.

-Soy yo- exclamó, haciéndose oír.

-Bien- dijo Tao, mas seguía sin haber atisbo de expresión en su rostro- Cómo te atreves a atacar mi imperio.

-Yo… Lo…

-Cállate- lo cortó Tao, cerrando los ojos, como si le diera asco escuchar su voz- ¿Acaso nadie te ha dicho que mis dominios son intocables?

El hombre tragó saliva, intentando recuperar así el valor perdido.

-Sí me lo han dicho- consiguió decir el general oriental.

-Lo que no consigo comprender- dijo de repente, bajando su arma, alejándola del cuello de aquel hombre, y alejándose incluso un paso del tembloroso general- Es¿Para qué atacarme? Firmé un convenio junto a tu rey, en el que juraba no atacaros, para manteneros en vuestra estúpida paz.

Pareció escupir la última palabra.

-Sí, es cierto, mi señor.

-No te atrevas a llamarme así, gusano- habló Tao, sin mirarle-Aun así, has decidió atacarme. Y conozco tus razones… Simplemente para tener una tierra en la que autoproclamarte rey…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del general. No entendía cómo sabía Tao aquello.

-¿Cómo lo habéis sabido?- preguntó.

-Eso no importa ahora- dijo Ren. Miró al hombre en el suelo con claro desprecio- Ahora, quiero, te ordeno que te largues, tú y tu ejército de miserables insectos de mi imperio. Y si os vuelvo a ver aquí, juro que no seré igual de permisivo.

-Gracias señor Tao, gracias- suplicó en agradecimiento de rodillas el hombre.

-No me las des- dijo con un extraño tono de voz Tao- De todos modos, mereces un castigo ejemplar por tu atrevimiento.

Tao se colocó frente a él, y con la punta de su cuchilla, hizo una herida en el cuello de hombre, para después alejarse de allí junto a sus soldados de confianza.

El hombre sintió un dolor agudo y un susurro de aquella escalofriante voz pudo escuchar antes de caer entre pesadillas de inconsciencia.

-Elige mejor… A tu próximo confidente.

Sólo al día siguiente, perdido entre olvidados parajes junto aun río donde se lavaba la cara, pudo ver el general que aquella marcase trataba… de la marca de los Tao, el blanco y el negro entremezclados en uno solo.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Pasaron cuatro días, que para la pelirosa fueron inolvidables. A pesar de que Anna Asakura era una persona más bien fría, Tamao se ganó su aprecio mediante su dulzura natural y su ingenuidad casi infantil. Hablaron de muchas cosas, se conocieron más a fondo, y pasearon por los hermosos jardines del palacio Tao

Anna enseñó a Tamao a defenderse de espíritus de bajo nivel, para que estos no le crearan problemas. La pelirosa estaba tan agradecida que la última cena la preparó ella especialmente para la Asakura, haciendo gran cantidad de comida japonesa, de la que no quedó nada.

-¿De veras tiene que marcharse ya, señorita Anna?- preguntó Tamao, entristecida de que la joven se marchara, al día siguiente.

-Sí, ya he pasado demasiado tiempo aquí, y todo este tiempo habrá sido aprovechado por Yoh para no hacer nada.- cerró por completo la última maleta- Además, Ren está a punto de llegar, y no debo quedarme aquí para recibirlo.

-¿Cómo sabes que está a punto de llegar?- preguntó Tamao, extrañada de sus palabras.

-Su poder espiritual es bastante grande- dijo recalcando las últimas palabras- Se puede sentir a kilómetros.

La pelirosa observaba a la joven con fascinación. Anna no había cesado de sorprenderla desde que llegó. Junto a Pilika, la acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Espero que puedas venir pronto a hacernos otra visita- dijo Pilika sonriendo, dándole las manos a su amiga.

-Descuida, lo haré- dijo Ana, sin cambiar sufría mirada.

-Me ha dado mucho gusto el conocerla, señorita Anna. Yo también espero poder volver a verla pronto- agregó Tamao, haciendo una reverencia.

-Lo mismo digo, Tamao- dijo la joven de cabellos dorados, suavizando un poco al mirarla, conocedora de que la pelirosa se intimidaba fácilmente.

La joven salió entonces. Ninguna de las dos jóvenes se cansó de despedirla con la mano, hasta que dejaron de ver el coche en que se alejaba.

Entraron de nuevo en el palacio, mientras dos soldados cerraban las hermosas puertas.

-La señorita Anna es maravillosa- dijo Tamao a Pilika.

-Sí, es una persona poco común- rió Pilika, mientras ambas se internaban entre los oscuros corredores.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Tamao caminaba hacia su cama, ya con el pijama puesto, dispuesta para acostarse. Abrió las sábanas, pero algo llamó su atención en la mesilla. Un papel sujeto por una pluma. Se acercó y lo tomó.

-Una nota de la señorita Anna- se sorprendió la pelirosa, comenzando a leerla.

_Tamao:_

_No te dejes intimidar, sé que tu carácter es fuerte._

_No descuides lo que te enseñaron en el templo, podría servirte de ayuda en otro tiempo._

_No vine aquí por casualidad. Me llamaron, y simplemente acepté. Fui invitada al palacio para cuidar del secreto que encerraba._

_Haz lo que te he dicho:_

_Anna Asakura._

Tamao releyó la nota una vez más.

-Para guardar el secreto…

Abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de cual era el secreto que contenía. Era ella, la confidente que sabía… Quizás demasiado. Y el único que podía haberla invitado… Solamente una persona podía haberlo hecho.

-Joven Ren…- se sonrojó ligeramente.

Se acostó, dejando la nota en la mesilla. Ahora una duda cruzaba por su mente. ¿Por qué lo había hecho¿Por miedo a que le pasara algo¿Por si sufrían un ataque?

-No- se dijo la joven con pesadumbre, negando con la cabeza- Lo ha hecho… Para seguir manteniendo ocultos sus secretos.

Se arrebujó entre las sábanas haciéndose un ovillo, y se durmió al instante, agotada del ajetreo de los días anteriores.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola. espero que os haya gustado el nuevo cap, n.n

Quiero agradecer sus reviews a: Ire yamichii y Haine Asakura. Os agradezco mucho el apoyo, en serio.


	5. Defenderse

Capítulo 5.

_**Defenderse.**_

De nuevo el golpeteo de caballos al galope la despertó de su sueño tranquilo. Todavía era de noche, y la luna se elevaba mágica y menguante en el oscuro cielo donde asomaban nubes.

Pestañeando graciosamente, tratando de despertarse, la joven se acercó de nuevo a la ventana que daba al exterior del castillo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que él volvía.

Corrió a toda prisa hacia el armario para vestirse. Pilika ya debía estar esperándola para recibir a los que recién llegaban.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Como si los dioses hubieran previsto su llegada y le aclamaran por su victoria, se abrieron las puertas de par en par para dejar paso al interior del palacio, al último y heredero de los Tao. Su imponente figura ejercía una extraña fuerza de admiración ante aquel que lo veía. Tras él, dos jóvenes, los únicos de su confianza lo seguían como si de la guardia puesta por las ninfas hechizadas por su mirada se trataran.

Aún podía verse sangre fresca en el filo de su espada, avisando de que no temía matar, le era familiar.

Llegó al fin hasta sus habitaciones. Vio las puertas, pero su mirada se fijó en otra cosa. Dos hermosas jovencitas lo esperaban en la puerta, una peliazul, y otra de ojos rosas, mas sus ojos sólo se fijaron en una de ellas.

-Me alegra ver que ha vuelto sin herida alguna, joven Ren- le sonrió con familiaridad la peliazul.

-No será en manos de un débil como yo muera - dijo como contestación, acercándose, hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Está todo dispuesto para que descanse de su largo viaje- siguió hablando Usui.

-Perfecto. No quiero que nadie me moleste.

-Como usted diga, joven.

-Buen trabajo- dejó decir Tao, sin importancia, abriendo las puertas de la habitación.

La joven de ojos azules sonrió satisfecha, sus ojos azules centelleantes de orgullo, y haciendo una reverencia, cesó la conversación, comenzando a retirarse.

-Bienvenido, Ren- escuchó Tao, como si de un susurro se tratara.

-¿Has tenido algún problema durante mi ausencia?- preguntó el pelivioláceo, con los ojos cerrados.

-No, la señorita Pilika ha sido muy amable durante mi estancia.

-Bien entonces- dijo él, entrando en la estancia.

Tamao mantenía la mirada baja, sin observarlo en ningún momento. Fue entonces, sin llegar a entrar completamente en su habitación, cuando el pelivioláceo sintió la tentación de saber si era cierto lo que pasaba por su mente en aquellos instantes.

Se acercó lentamente a la pelirosa, y acercó su mano hacia la piel del brazo de la joven, que blanca como la nieve, parecía fresca y suave.

Mas, a solo milímetros de rozarla, ella alejó el brazo, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Su mirada seguía escondida, pero eso no evitaba que el joven de ojos dorados conociera sus pensamientos.

-Sigues sin dejarte tocar- pensó para sí el joven de ojos dorados, dando media vuelta, de nuevo a sus habitaciones.

-Buenas noches, Tamao.

-Buena noches… Ren.

Caminó lentamente hasta donde estaba la peliazul. Ambas volverían hacia sus habitaciones para continuar el sueño despertado.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Fe ciega, admiración suprema, fidelidad hasta la muerte. Sólo algunas de las sensaciones que despertaban los ojos dorados y la imponente presencia del último de una larga dinastía.

Fulgor dorado capaz de acallar hasta la más dura réplica, brazo de hierro, corregidor de los que él llamaba débiles.

El sol ya había aparecido en el firmamento, y el joven había ido a la cocina a por su típico desayuno. Se acercó hacia la nevera, pero fue en la mesa en la que su mirada se detuvo. Cerró la puerta de nuevo. Una botella de leche reposaba sobre la madera del mueble.

La tomó y la bebió con tranquilidad. ¿Quién la había dejado allí? No le importaba. ¿Era acaso para él? Por supuesto que lo era. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Dejó con fuerza el frasco sobre la mesa. Sabía quién había sido, mas su mente borró el pensamiento de su mente tan rápido como lo descubrió.

Salió caminando despacio, respirando con profundidad el frío matutino, y la calma delfrescor que entraba en su ser.

-No tan frío- se dijo a sí mismo.

-Amo Ren- dijo un espectro, apareciendo tras él.

-¿Qué quieres Bason?- preguntó sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Qué piensa hacer con los cuerpos de los soldados muertos?- preguntó con solemnidad el espectro.

-¿Se les ha dado ya paz eterna?- preguntó con calma.

-Sí señorito.

-Entonces seguirán formando parte de mi ejército. Yo mismo me encargaré de hacerlo.

-¿Está seguro?- preguntó el espíritu, extrañado- Otros pueden hacerlo, no hace falta que se moleste.

-Lo haré- dijo cortante el violáceo- Hace mucho que no practico, y no quiero olvidarme de algo que tanto tiempo y entrenamiento cuesta aprender.

-Claro, señorito.

Caminaban ya cerca de un pequeño patio de piedra. Arcos de hermosas columnas sujetaban el piso superior, dando una hermosa vista del patio de pequeñas piedra, y la hermosa fuente persa en el centro.

-¿Ha hablado con ella ya, amo Ren?- preguntó de repente el espíritu, con cierto nerviosismo.

-A quién te refieres.- habló el pelivioláceo con indiferencia.

No fue pregunta. Más una afirmación para asegurarse de que el antiguo guerrero hablaba de quien él creía.

-De la señorita Tamamura.

Algo recorrió la espalda tatuada de oscuro, pero no pareció notarlo ni siquiera el espíritu acompañante. Difícil ver sensaciones que ni siquiera él mismo Ren veía o sentía.

-No, no tengo por qué.

-Amo Ren, después de esta batalla…- pareció dudar, pero se atrevió a seguir hablando- Quizás debería confiarle…

-Yo decidiré cuando necesito de sus servicios- respondió tajante el de orbes dorados, cortándolo de golpe.

-Por supuesto, amo.

El espíritu desapareció tan de repente como había aparecido. El pelivioláceo dobló la esquina del patio, sujeta por una gran columna. Paró de presto, al darse cuenta de la persona que allí se hallaba.

La joven pelirosa lo observaba con sorpresa en su mirar. No pensó encontrarse con él allí, tras una semana esquivándolo desde su llegada.

Sentada en la barandilla entre dos columnas, tomándose con suavidad las rodillas. Su largo pelo rosa caía sobre la camisa blanca, y los pantalones oscuros parecían adaptarse a las piernas flexionadas.

-Buenos días, Ren- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Buenos días- respondió él.

No lo entendía. ¿Cómo no había conseguido sentir su presencia? Era tan simple… Se sintió estúpido durante unos segundos. Se tomó la cabeza con una mano, mientras una muestra de cansancio se dejaba ver en su rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la pelirosa, preocupada.

Se acercó a él, dispuesta a tomarle el pulso, pero se contuvo. Su contacto… No se atrevía. No, no quería. Se retiro un paso de nuevo.

-No es nada- respondió él, mirándola directamente.

La joven de ojos de fresa sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al verse reflejada en sus ojos. Aquel fulgor dorado parecía hielo, pero ardía como puro fuego… Una sensación extraña, que la pelirosa no sabía definir.

-Está bien- dijo bajando la mirada.

Él no dejó de observarla. Podía ver en cada uno de sus movimientos que estaba preocupada por algo, y trataba de ocultarlo. Había vivido demasiadas veces descifrando las mentes ajenas, y ella era tan clara, que realmente no le costaba ningún esfuerzo.

-Qué te ocurre- de nuevo aquel tono. No era una pregunta, más bien una demanda por la respuesta.

-Oh, nada, no se preocupe.

Ella le contestó con una dulce sonrisa. Su sonrisa. Su natural. Se sentó despacio de un pequeño salto de nuevo, apoyándose en la columna. Sus piernas de nuevo asidas por sus brazos. Su mirada rosa se perdió de nuevo en la fuente.

-No sabes mentir- dijo él, cerrando los ojos en actitud cansada.

Aquella chica era tan clara como un espejo. Sus sentimientos y emociones se podían ver a flor de piel, tan sólo con mirar sus ojos. Una debilidad, que pensó él, debería aprender a eliminar.

-Se lo digo de verdad, no se preocupe- dijo ella, un poco sonrojada y aún con su suave sonrisa.

-Escucha, si no me lo dices ya, te obligaré. Tú decides- habló Ren, mirándola de reojo, perdiendo la paciencia.

Tamao dejó escapar un suspiro, como tomando coraje para hablar.

-Quiero que me deje entrenarme para controlar espíritus- dijo ella, apretando las manos y cerrando los ojos muy fuerte.

Él la miró un instante. Pareció sorprendido, o quizás extrañado por la pregunta. En todo caso, podría haberse enfadado por tan atrevida petición, teniendo en cuenta su rango.Pero no le dijo nada, sólo la observó fijamente unos instantes. Después dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

Ella le observó confusa, con los ojos aún medio cerrados, mientras el joven se iba. ¿Acaso no iba a darle una respuesta?

-Haz lo que desees- escuchó decir, mientras él solo la miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Desapareció Ren por la siguiente esquina. Su figura, su aura espiritual, con su compañero, el espíritu del general antiguo.

-Gracias- susurró ella.

No gritó, no elevó la voz. Sabía que él podía escucharla estuviera donde estuviera.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-Debes mantenerte concentrada- escuchó decir la pelirosa de lejos.

La voz de la peliazul hacía eco en las paredes del templo interior del palacio de los Tao. Las columnas se elevaban hermosas y retorcidas, y las figuras de los dioses parecían mirar con diversión el aprendizaje.

-Pero es que pesa mucho- decía le pelirosa con pesar.

Trataba de levantar a duras penas con una mano una pequeña ballesta de madera, que no parecía pesar demasiado.

-Eso es porque no te concentras como te he dicho- la renegó la de ojos azules, gritando, un poco más alejada- Tienes que concentrar tu poder espiritual. Es un arma para utilizar con el poder espiritual, así que con simple fuerza humana no conseguirás hacer nada.

Tamao asintió. Ya había ensayado la concentración espiritual antes, y según Pilika, lo había hecho bastante bien. El haber vivido tanto tiempo de reposo y meditaciónen un templo había ayudado a eso.

Tomó aire, aún con la ballesta sujetacon las dos manos. Concentró su poder espiritual tal y como Pilika le había enseñado, y lo transfirió al arma entre sus manos. Con una sola mano, consiguió levantarla.

-¡Bien hecho!- exclamó Pilika.

Automáticamente, la pelirosa dejó caer el arma. Y agotada se tiró de rodillas al suelo. Los mechones de su pelo rosa caían sobre su rostro, tapando el cansancio y rojo de sus mejillas causado por el esfuerzo.

-Es cierto que ha sido un buen trabajo- se escuchó decir a alguien.

Ambas muchachas, que ahora estaban juntas, habiendo ido Pilika a ayudarla, miraron en la dirección de la voz.

Un joven de cabellos azules apareció sonriendo divertido mientras aplaudía con diversión. A su lado, un joven de embrujados ojos verdes sonreía con tranquilidad, con una leve nota de admiración.

-En verdad, ha sido un buen trabajo- dijo éste último.

-Joven Horo, joven Lizerg- dijo alarmada Tamao, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas, y no precisamente debido al cansancio.

-De modo que has decidido aprender dotes de shaman- comentó con mirada sorprendida Horokeu- realmente me sorprendes, preciosa.

Tamao se bajó de nuevo la mirada, avergonzada por el comentario, en especial por el último comentario.

-¡Hermano!- le gritó Pilika, dándole un golpe que lo llevó hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Pero por qué has hecho eso?- dijo Horo, sujetándose el lugar en el que ella le había golpeado.

La emoción que había sentido Pilika al ver a su hermano sano y salvo tras la batalla parecía haberse esfumado ya. Ambos hermanos se enzarzaron en una pelea, ajenos a lo que hubiera a su alrededor.

Tamao les miraba sonriendo, condescendiente, disciplente. En verdad, eran realmente muy parecidos. Debía ser maravilloso tener alguien en quien confiar siempre que lo necesitaras. Alguien que estuviera allí cuando necesitara ayuda, dispuesto a ofrecértela aunque tú no la pidas…

-Tamao- aquella voz la sacó de sus pensamientos- No lo haces nada mal para ser la primera vez que lo intentas.

Ella se sonrojó por el comentario, pero se apresuró a sacarlo de su error.

-Oh, no, se equivoca, joven- dijo ella, haciendo un gracioso gesto con la mano- No es la primera vez. Lo que ocurre es que nunca nadie me había ayudado a intentar concentrar mi poder espiritual, y mucho menos me había dado un arma.

-Comprendo.- dijo asintiendo el shaman de la radiestesia.

-En el templo no había muchos lugares tranquilos y libres de espíritus que no intentaran poseerme cuando concentrara mi poder espiritual.

-De modo que… ¿haces esto para defenderte de los espíritus que te poseen?- preguntó Lizerg.

Ella asintió con fervor con la cabeza. No quería seguir siendo débil, no quería que aquellos espíritus se aprovecharan de ella.

-No debes pensar que todos los espíritus son iguales- dijo de repente Lizerg, comenzando a caminar con la pelirosa, saliendo del lugar.- De hecho, ya has conocido a varios que no lo son.

La pelirosa miró sorprendida al peliverde. ¿Conocía espíritus amables?... Sí, sí los conocía. Se dio cuenta en aquel mismo instante. Una cálida pero pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Es cierto- detuvo su hablar un instante-Morphin.

La pequeña y hermosa hada apareció de la nada, mirando todo con ojos ávidos. Tamao extendió su blanca mano para que el hada se posara. Morphin se posó con suavidad en la piel de la chica. La pelirosa sonrió divertida al ver los gestos amigables que le dedicaba.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Lizerg, encantado de ver sonreír a la pelirosa- Y Koloro tampoco haría nunca daño a nadie.

La pelirosa asintió, sin dejar de mirar los graciosos movimientos de la pequeña hada en su mano.

Era cierto, Koloro, el espíritu acompañante de Horo también le había sido presentado. Pero de todos modos… No quería que la tomaran de nuevo. Quería poder defenderse sola, superar sus temores… El miedo… No ser débil.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Ya era de noche. La luna blanca, enigmática, ocultaba su cara en la oscuridad. Nubes claras daban un toque irreal al cielo del imperio de los Tao. Suave brisa que por momentos se convertía en vendaval penetraba por entre las ropas, haciendo a la pelirosa sentir escalofríos.

Tamao caminaba de nuevo hacia su habitación. Acabado el entrenamiento, después de una rápida cena, exhausta, agotada… No había palabras tampoco para expresar su emoción. Pilika sabía cómo entrenar a alguien para hacer aquello.

Un seco sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volviendo en sí, extrañada, y con cierto temor a lo desconocido, siguió la estela del sonido que había escuchado.

Con las manos asidas fuertemente contra su pecho, pasos inseguros y temerosos, se acercó a una ya conocida puerta. El símbolo blanco y negro grabado en su centro mostraba lo sagrado de la estancia. El templo.

Con cuidado y esfuerzo, consiguió abrir una de las puertas. Entró procurando no hacer ruido. La imagen ante sus ojos fue como el cuadro más bello, pero también el más misterioso entre lo oscuro.

Una conocida figura se mantenía en la penumbra. Diez cuerpos se colocaban en fila ante él, tumbados en el suelo.

-Cuerpos- musitó la joven, tapándose la boca con las manos para aplacar el sonido que salía de sus labios.

Al fondo de la sala, sus ojos rosas se perdieron al ver muchos más cuerpos, pero estos de pie, con un pergamino sobre la frente. Conocido, demasiado conocido. Ella había visto aquello mil veces en el templo en el que vivió.

Miró al joven, que concentrado, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia… No, sí se había dado cuenta. Simplemente seguía concentrado. Varios pergaminos salieron de sus manos, llegando a los cuerpos, que recuperaron automáticamente la movilidad, y se dirigieron a la pared del fondo de la sala.

Su respiración se volvió agitada, y Tamao pudo notarlo. Debía haber estado mucho rato haciendo aquello para que el joven de mirada dorada se sintiera extenuado. Demasiados cuerpos.

La pelirosa, decidida, aunque con briznas de miedo a su reacción, se acercó hasta él, que al fin la observó. Subyugadora mirada dorada que la paralizó unos instantes, para luego seguir andando, osada. Tomó los pergaminos que quedaban en el suelo junto a él.

Ren la observaba sin expresión alguna. Se limitó, con simpleza, a observarla caminar hasta quedar en el centro de los cuerpos restantes.

El de mirada dorada pudo ver el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de la muchacha al parar frente a los cuerpos. No era miedo, como común era en ella, era otra cosa… No sabía qué.

Vio como la joven cerraba sus ojos, colocando extendidos los pergaminos frente a sí. Un aura rosada a penas perceptible salió de su cuerpo, entrando en los pergaminos, dando vida a los ancestrales signos dibujados en ellos.

Con un gesto último de sus manos, los pergaminos se dirigieron con velocidad a las frentes de los cuerpos que recuperaron la movilidad para ir a la misma pared que el resto.

La pelirosa dejó caer sus hombros, agotada.

Se giró, sólo para dedicar una pequeña y última sonrisa antes de caer… Sus ojos cerrados, cansada, dormida.

El pelivioláceo la observó en el suelo unos instantes antes de caminar. ¿Por qué lo había hecho¿Cuándo había aprendido la técnica taoísta? Era una caja de sorpresas… Aquella joven no dejaba de sorprenderlo en sus acciones.

Ren caminó lentamente hasta ella. Se quitó la capa oscura que hasta unos segundos había adornado la fuerte espalda del joven. Con la capa en las manos, tomó a la pelirosa entre sus brazos. El suave aroma a perfume invadió sus sentidos unos instantes.

Los dos soles ardientes observaron el angelical rostro de la chica de cabellos rosas.

-Si tú no lo deseas… No seré yo quien te toque- murmuró, saliendo de la estancia.

No la tocaría, si ella así lo había decidido. Aquella simple capa sería la separación entre el más mínimo roce entre su piel y la suavidad de la piel de ella.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaría la pelirosa en su habitación. Tapada con las finas sábanas blancas, la misma ropa que usó el día anterior, las cortinas echadas para que la luz no interfiriera en su sueño, la puerta cerrada para que ningún sonido perturbara su éxtasis, una capa negra en el suelo, único vestigio de que no había sido un sueño.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**_

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con el capítulo de la semana! n.n He tardado un pelín, pero bueno, creo que el resultado es satisfactorio, no? Bueno, juzgadlo vosotros. Espero que sí os haya gustado.

Quiero dar las gracas a Haine Asakura y a Ire Yamichii por sus reviews a esta historia. Os lo dedico en especial a vosotras, espero os guste! n.n


	6. Orgullo contra culpa

Capítulo 6.

_**Orgullo contra culpa**_

De nuevo la había reclamado. Había ido hasta ella, y había hablado de nuevo. Le había hablado, le había contado, explicado, confesado… Confiado.

Todo aquello que había hecho, se lo había confiado de nuevo. La confidente, en calma, escuchaba sin decir palabra, simplemente escuchando, absorbiendo todo aquello que había preocupado y opacado la mente del joven de mirar dorado.

Tao se había retirado poco después, volviendo a sentir aquella extraña y satisfactoria sensación de poder. Cada vez que hablaba con ella se le hacía más necesaria, y utilizaba con más frecuencia los servicios de la joven pelirosa.

El joven de ojos dorados sentía cada vez más fuerza, cada vez más poder. Su sentimiento conquistador jaleaba en su interior, y su poder espiritual aumentaba al confiarle… Todo.

Sabía que alguien podría tratar de dañar a la confidente para sonsacar los secretos que de él guardaba, pero se arriesgaba a ello con tal de sentir aquella fuerza.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Ella cayó rendida encima de la cama. Demasiado tiempo escuchando… Quizás. Su piel, más blanca de lo normal, y su extraña expresión de cansancio dejaban ver que no se encontraba muy bien. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente, mirando como hipnotizada el claro techo.

Su pecho se movía rítmico, al compás de su respiración y los latidos de su joven corazón. Trató de mover los dedos, pero ni aquello podía. Había abandonado los entrenamientos con Pilika para poder descansar, pero al parecer, ni siquiera así resultaba la cura.

Como pudo se movió encima de las blancas sábanas de lino. Dobló las rodillas, sintiendo así un poco de calor. El otoño ya había llegado, y los tonos dorados, ocres y tierra llenaban todos los alrededores, incluyendo los jardines del interior del palacio. Quería ir a visitarlos.

-Quisiera ir a verlos- pensaba mientras sus ojos terminaban de cerrase- Antes de que caigan todas las hojas.

_**OOOOOOOOO**_

Dos personas hablaban pausadamente en la habitación de uno de ellos. Ambos con el pelo azul, charlaban, ella con tono preocupado, él tranquilo.

-Hermano, te lo digo de verdad- decía la joven, un poco nerviosa- Tiene muy mal aspecto. No tiene nunca ganas de comer, y cada vez tiene peor cara.

-Seguro que sólo te lo estás imaginando, Pilika- decía Horo Horo tumbado en la cama- Si estuviera enferma ya lo habría dicho.

-Es que no quiere decirlo, estoy segura- insistía la chica, agitando los brazos- Tamao es así, nunca quiere preocupar a nadie, y creo que por eso no dice nada.

-A lo mejor simplemente está cansada- comentó Horo, sentándose, para hablar mejor con su hermana- todos tenemos alguna temporada de más trabajo.

La peliazul calló entonces. No estaba muy segura de si debía preguntar a su hermano. Quizás ella no era la indicada… Pero sí lo era. Ella era amiga de Tamao, y se había encariñado mucho con ella durante todo el tiempo que había estado viviendo con ellos. Y ahora se preocupaba por ella, y eso no tenía nada de malo.

-Verás… últimamente Ren ha estado hablando mucho con ella- comenzó Pilika, no muy segura de si debía continuar.- Se pasan horas encerrados, creo que hablan de algo importante, y...

Su hermano la miró ahora ya con atención y seriedad. Con un gesto indicó que siguiera hablado sin temer nada. La chica asintió a sus palabras.

-Sigue.

-Y bueno, verás. Él la mandaba llamar, y ella iba hasta su despacho. Según me han dicho, se pasaban horas enteras hablando allí dentro, y después, Tamao salía de allí, todavía peor de lo que entraba.

-¿Crees que tiene demasiado trabajo?- preguntó Horo.

-No, pero... Le pregunté a Tamao que hacía para que estuviera tan cansada- dio la joven de ojos azules- Y me respondió que escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, y cargar con dos almas y dos conciencias era muy pesado. No entendí bien qué quería decirme con eso. ¿Tú lo entiendes?

Horo Horo comprendió entonces. Entendía por qué su hermana estaba preocupada, pero con aquello no había nada que hacer. Ren tenía la última palabra en aquellas decisiones.

-Está bien, hermanita- dijo cariñosamente para despreocuparla un poco- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Hablaré con Ren, a ver qué puedo hacer.

-Gracias hermano- sonrió Pilika.

Cambiaron entonces de tema. Conversaciones banales, sin importancia. La típica conversación de dos hermanos disfrutando de la compañía de su familia.

Mientras tanto, una figura solitaria se revelaba entre las luces de una hermosa sala. Sentado en una silla, su flequillo de color verde tapaba su galante mirar. En su mano, un péndulo de extraña forma, y a su lado, una hermosa y pequeña hada. A un signo del joven, el hada entró en el péndulo, que se quedó recto, para después moverse en extrañas direcciones, trazando extraños dibujos sobre un papel sobre el que se movía.

De repente, el objeto dejó de moverse. El hada salió tan rápido como había entrado, y se sentó en el hombro del peliverde, observando los extraños dibujos, que para ella no tenían significado alguno.

Aunque para el joven sí parecían tenerlo. Miraba serio todo lo allí aparecido.

-Parece que hay problemas…- musitó Lizerg, calmo.

El hada lo miró con expectación. En su dulce carita parecía haber una mueca en forma de pregunta y ansia.

-Tranquila, no debes preocuparte- el shaman parecía entender sus mudas palabras- Algo pasará, no debes preocuparte.

Se hizo un silencio mientras el joven recogía el péndulo, y comenzaba a caminar. El hada se había quedado encima de aquel papel. El lugar en el que los pequeños pies del hada tocaban el papel, ardía como si los rescoldos del fuego abrasaran bajo sus pies.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

Se había levantado temprano. De nuevo, alguien había dejado una botella de leche sobre la mesa apara él. Al lado, en un pequeño plato, pequeñas galletas reposaban, esperando que él las tomara. Se negó, sólo bebió la leche con ansia.

Salió de las cocinas con paso ligero, dirigiéndose a algún lugar, que seguramente sólo su mente conocía.

-Buenos días amo Ren- dijo un espíritu apareciendo tras él.

-Buenos días Bason- dijo el joven de mirada dorada sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿Ha pensado ya qué va a hacer con laseñorita Tamao, amo Ren?- preguntó con cierto temor, el espíritu- Quizás le resulte difícil adaptarse a este lugar.

-No tienes que preocuparte en absoluto por ella- dijo fríamente el joven.- Ahora tenemos otras cosas en qué pensar, y en las que trabajar.

Llegó al fin hasta aquel patio de piedra con una fuente persa en el centro. Rodeó la misma esquina en la que había hablado con su confidente, el lugar en el que ella le pidió entrenarse. Ahora ya no lo hacía. Decían que no se encontraba bien.

Siguió avanzando hasta entrar en el patio. No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de aquel lugar. Cuatro pisos rodeaban aquel patio. Todos ellos sujetos por cientos de arcos, sujetados por hermosas, torneadas y trabajadas columnas. Realmente recordaba a un palacio de otra época.

Un sonido hizo que su mirar recayera sobre los hombres que se acercaban. Casi lo olvidaba. Había ido allí por varios soldados que según le habían informado, eran "excesivamente indisciplinados". Para él, simples cobardes y débiles que merecían una enseñanza de su parte.

Varios hombres se pusieron en formación, rectos, y tratando de no mostrar su terror, aunque con cierto temor en sus ojos, observaron al joven de violáceo cabello.

No solían tener la oportunidad de ver a su señor tan de cerca. Pero ahora se sentían más impresionados. Su porte altivo y arrogante, y su pose de superioridad hicieron extraños cosquilleos en el estómago. ¿Nervios?.. No, peor.

-De modo que sois vosotros los estúpidos que se dedican a hacer lo que les da la gana, desobedeciendo las órdenes dadas- paró de hablar. Quería ver el temor esculpido en sus rostros -Muy bien, comencemos- dijo él, quitándose la capa que había llevado hasta el momento. Sacó aquella arma del cinto, y la desenvainó.

-Bason- llamó en un susurro solo audible para el espíritu.

Automáticamente, aquella cuchilla de tres hojas comenzó a brillar con un tono dorado, frío e inquietante.

-Vamos, a qué estáis esperando- les espetó con aquella voz fría como el hielo, que parecía llegar al corazón de aquellos hombres como flechas portadoras del miedo- ¡Atacad!- ordenó con fuerza.

Al comienzo aquellos hombres no reaccionaron. Parecían ligeramente temerosos. Ren hizo un movimiento rápido que los hizo ponerse en tensión. Al instante siguiente, comenzaron a atacar.

-Eso está mejor- musitó el joven, mientras una mueca de ironía se formaba en su rostro.

Aquellos hombres le atacaron con sus posesiones. Pero el joven de mirada dorada parecía ser más rápido, y esquivaba con facilidad aquellos ataques. Durante una fracción de segundo, sintió que su pie resbalaba, y su adversario aprovechó para atacarle. Le golpeó fuertemente en el brazo, mas solo consiguió hacerle un rasguño.

-Eso está bien- dijo el pelivioláceo ahora serio- veamos que haces si te ataco yo a ti- dijo refiriéndose al hombre que le había golpeado.

-¿Atacarme?- dudó un instante el hombre.

Se dio cuenta tarde de que el resbalón de Tao había sido una simple treta para poder atacarle a él con más fuerza. Inteligente, cierto, pero terrorífico también.

Durante los entrenamientos que habían visto hacer con Tao, él nunca había atacado, se limitaba a esquivar los ataques y empujarlos haciéndolos caer. Pero nunca, nunca les había atacado. El miedo atenazó su pecho como una coraza de cuero lo hace a un esclavo. Sintió que perdía las fuerzas y que sus pies le llevaban hacia atrás, alejándose de aquel joven que tomaba posición de ataque.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, tenía al joven de mirada fría y dorada sobre él con su cuchilla en la mano.

La sonrisa de ironía del joven le pareció peor que un vestigio de muerte.

-Insecto- le escuchó decir- Espero que esto te haya servido de lección. La próxima vez, mi cuchilla no parará donde lo ha hecho ahora.

Un pinchazo en su cuello le recordó de nuevo dónde se encontraba el arma. Se alejó un paso, y el soldado, con renovado espíritu, con ganas de vivir, se arrodilló, y tas hacer una reverencia, y agradecer a su señor lo hecho, se retiró.

Mas, había un soldado que no parecía querer darse por vencido. A sabiendas de que el pelivioláceo no atacaba en ese instante, y acercándosele por detrás, trató de herirle con su arma.

Estúpida acción. Desconocía en verdad las capacidades del joven de ojos dorados, que se movió cual fantasma antes de ser dado. La ira pareció acudir a los ojos del joven Tao, que miraba más fríamente incluso de lo normal al soldado.

-Desearás no haber tenido esa gran idea- murmuró con claro desprecio.

En aquel instante, su cuchilla aumentó de tamaño. Su posesión inundó el patio como una ráfaga de viento, y el fulgor dorado se hizo casi cegador, como un auténtico astro. Una curiosa mirada observaba todo semiescondida.

Ren tomó posición, y esta vez, de frente, sin apenas utilizar sus fuerzas, golpeó con su poder espiritual al soldado, que salió disparado hacia atrás, cayendo pesadamente, primero contra la pared, y después en el suelo. Mal herido, y con el orgullo más herido aún, quiso repetir su hazaña.

-Idiota, ese ha sido mi último aviso- dijo Ren, al ver como el hombre se acercaba.

Salió al encuentro del soldado, y con felina agilidad, esquivó al ataque, y clavó con fuerza su cuchilla en el estómago del hombre, que vio su vida desvanecerse en un instante.

Tao clavó todavía con más fuerza su arma. Durante unos instantes, sintió de nuevo aquel fervor de la satisfacción de acabar con aquella vida que la parecía insignificante, aquel cuerpo que se quedaba ahora sin vida sobre el suelo.

Pero algo detuvo aquel fuego de su interior. Sintió una mirada sobre él. Giró sobre sí mismo, y se fijó en una de las esquinas, tras una de las columnas de uno de los pisos de arcos que rodeaban el hermoso patio. Como de una visión, de una advertencia, de una premonición. Una mano blanca y suave tapaba una boca. Un rostro compungido por el terror mostraba dos ojos rosas bañados en lágrimas. Parte de una hermosa figura se veía, pero desapareció con todo lo demás en un instante, entre la oscuridad, tras aquellas columnas y hermosos arcos.

Tao apretó el puño con fuerza, mas su rostro no demostró nada. Los soldados que quedaban, parados frente a una pared, no se atrevían a moverse. Movió con saña su cuchilla, aún en el estómago del hombre, para después sacarla con fuerza.

-Maldición- le escuchó decir el viento.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

La pelirosa corrió por los pasillos como pudo. Sentía que todos los músculos del cuerpo le pesaban más que nunca. Había visto algo... Que no creía poder olvidar jamás. Cierto era que vio muertos, muchas veces en el templo… Pero jamás vio nada como aquello. Jamás vio a nadie arrebatar la vida de otra persona con aquella calma, casi incluso con regocijo.

Pronto tuvo que detener su carrera. Estaba débil. Demasiado. Se apoyó en la pared, tomando aire. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a su habitación. Apoyándose en las paredes de los corredores.

Entró en su habitación, y allí se acostó como pudo. No se cambió de ropa, ni nada de nada, no tenía fuerzas. Simplemente se quedó allí, tratando de respirar con normalidad. La cabeza parecía que iba a estallarle, y sentía la frente arderle.

Esperó a que él viniera. Quería que él le hablara, que hablara para ella. Quería ver aquella mirada dorada teñida de… Sólo quería que él viniera. ¿No se preocuparía de no verla? Él era demasiado frío para mostrar nada…. Demasiado solitario, un alma de roca con un ciego orgullo.

Varias horas después, unos pasos rápidos se aproximaban a la habitación de la pelirosa. Pilika había estado preocupada por ella todo el día. No había ido a comer ni a cenar, y empezó a desesperarse. ¿Y sí le había pasado algo? Al fin llegó a la puerta de la habitación. No se detuvo a tocar, eso ahora no importaba.

Cuando entró, se sobresaltóal ver a la pelirosa. Estaba en su cama, y sus mejillas enrojecidas de fiebre, le daban muy mal aspecto.

-¡Tamao!- exclamó Pilika, corriendo hacia ella. Le tocó la cara, estaba ardiendo- Dios mío, Tamao¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?

La pelirosa no respondió. Parecía dormir, o quizás la fiebre alta no le dejaba siquiera hablar. La peliazul corrió al baño, tomó una toalla, la mojó con agua, y volvió junto a la pelirosa. La puso sobre su frente. El color de las mejillas pareció ceder un poco entonces, y la respiración de la joven acomodarse. Pero Pilika no pensaba detenerse. Aquello había que curarlo, y había que curarlo ya.

Llamó a varios criados para que trajeran medicamentos y de más cosas necesarias.

Usui no se separó de su amiga en un par de días, hasta que la fiebre fue bastante más baja. Comenzó entonces la chica a comer, pero la enfermedad no parecía remitir. Horoy Lizerg también habían ido a verla de vez en cuando, preocupados.

La pelirosa no parecía mejorar, aunque aseguraba que se encontraba mucho mejor.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-Se encuentra bastante mal, pero ha mejorado mucho- decía Horo Horo.

Dos orbes dorados lo observaban con falsa indiferencia. Lo cierto era que escuchaba bien atento a sus palabras.

-Bien…

-Deberías ir a visitarla. No por nada es tu confidente- dijo Horo, ajeno a lo que pasaba por la mente del violáceo.

-Iré, pero deja ya de repetírmelo- repuso con pesadez el de violáceo cabello.

-Está bien, como quieras- sonrió Horo, saliendo de la estancia.

Ren suspiró resignado. Sabía exactamente por qué la joven se había puesto enferma, y por qué su enfermedad no se curaba. ¿Cómo arreglarlo? Quizás en el fondo lo sabía… pero no quería encontrar la respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó de repente el pelivioláceo.

-Lo sabes muy bien- escuchó decir. El peliverde apareció entonces de algún lugar.

-A qué te refieres.

-A ella, a Tamao- respondió él, recalcando aquel nombre.

Ren simplemente miró hacia otro lado, como si aquello no le importara en absoluto.

-Ella es tu confidente, deberías intentar ayudarla- dijo el peliverde- Quizás seas el único que pueda.

-Te equivocas. Ella ha enfermado, se curará en cuanto Pilika termine sus cuidados- respondió con dejadez Ren.

-No intentes engañarte a ti mismo- dijo Lizerg, sabiendo a la perfección lo que ocurría- Yo, al contrario que Horo, sé por qué ella ha enfermado.

Ante sus palabras, el de mirada dorada pareció sorprenderse. ¿Saber¿Qué sabía él? No sabía nada de nada. Simples teorías, como siempre.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Ella enfermó después de verte en el patio. Quizás fue demasiado, cuando ya su estado de salud peligraba.

Aquellas palabras hicieron enfurecer a Tao. Cansado, apretó los puños.

-Necesito estar solo. Por favor, vete- dijo con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz.

El peliverde salió de la habitación, no podía negarse. Pero esperaba de veras que sus palabras hicieran reaccionar a su amigo. Se había quedado ciego. Cerró la puerta sin ruido. Esperaba que Ren actuara de una vez por todas.

-Por el bien de ella- murmuró, alejándose con Morphin revoloteando a su lado.- Y el tuyo, Ren...

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

-¿Pero quién demonios se cree?- se gritó a sí mismo el pelivioláceo, lanzando un libro contra la pared.

Sabía que era cierto lo que Lizerg había dicho. Él también había notado que ella había enfermado después de verle… Matar a aquel hombre. Aún recordaba su euforia, lo que sintió al hacerlo... Pero también aquella extraña sensación al sentir la mirada de ella sobre él.

De nuevo aquel "sentimiento" que también sintió en la biblioteca. Ella lo había llamado culpa…. Pero no, aquello era imposible. Había sido una simple casualidad que ella enfermara justo después de verlo en el patio.

Se engañaba a sí mismo, lo sabía a la perfección. De por sí, había visto como la salud de la pelirosa menguaba día tras día. Durante aquellos días en que le confío tantas cosas. Al comienzo todo iba bien, pero poco a poco vio como la sonrisa iba desapareciendo de su rostro, como su piel se volvía más pálida, sus fuerzas al hablar se desvanecían rápido, sus movimientos más lentos…

Un momento. ¿Desde cuando se fijaba tanto en lo que ella hacía? Se tomó la cabeza con las manos. Debía pensar con la cabeza fría, ya bastaba de tonterías. Necesitaba que ella se encontraba en buen estado para seguir utilizando aquella extraña cualidad… ¿Pero qué hacer? Lizerg ya le había dicho que era él, Ren, el que tenía que hacer algo. ¿Pero qué?

Recordó de nuevo aquellos momentos en la biblioteca, cuando fue a buscarla. Todo lo que pasó por su mente… También se había preocupado con lo que le había estado contando Horo Horo, que Tamao empeoraba cada día, y que no decía nada. Llegó incluso a notar antes que la peliazul que ella no comía. Todas las noches podía ver su plato intacto.

No… de nuevo aquel sentimiento "de culpabilidad". Maldita sea. No entendía que quería decir aquello. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Jamás había sentido algo así antes, por ninguna acción se había arrepentido, ni por nadie al que hubiera dañado. Lo que él hacía siempre había sido lo correcto… Entonces¿Por qué ahora le abandonaba aquella sensación de seguridad?

Quizás, había utilizado demasiado los dones de la joven de ojos rosas… Pero en realidad… Aquellas horas que pasaron hablando… ¿Por qué lo hacía? Porque era su confidente. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? Respiró profundamente, decisiones así no las tomaba Tao muy a menudo. Sintió que su orgullo acabaría herido, pero no tenía elección.

-Todo sea por ella…- se dijo, pero luego se retractó- Por mi confidente.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Aquella noche, Horo obligó a su hermana como pudo a irse a descansar a su habitación. Había estado varios días en vela, asegurándose de que Tamao no empeoraba. Lizerg y él se la llevaron casi a rastras de aquel cuarto.

-Pero¿y si necesita algo?- preguntaba la peliazul, preocupada.

-No te preocupes, los criados la atenderán muy bien.- le aseguró su hermano.

-¿Y si no saben lo que le ocurre?- siguió regateando, tratando así de quedarse.

-Entonces descuida, que irán a buscarte a pedir ayuda- le aseguró el peliverde.

Esto pareció calmar el ansia de la peliazul, que sintió de golpe todo aquel cansancio acumulado. En verdad necesitaba dormir un poco.

Ya todo oscuro, la noche se cernía sobre la habitación de la joven enferma. Ya había perdido toda esperanza de recuperarse. Ninguna voz había dicho las palabras que quería escuchar, no había oído su voz, tampoco había sentido sobre sí la mirada dorada como el sol que la intimidaba y agradaba a un tiempo

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la sacó de entre sus pensamiento con fiebre.

El joven de cabellos violáceos entró, mas se sentía intruso en aquella habitación. No creía tener el derecho de entrar. Caminó lentamente, los ojos de la chica estaban cerrados, y su respiración era agitada. Debía estar teniendo un mal sueño.

-Yo…- comenzó.

Pero no podía seguir. Su orgullo atenazaba su garganta para que las palabras no escaparan de sus labios. No podía rebajarse tanto. Ni por ella ni por nadie. ¿Orgullo herido? Eso nunca. Dio media vuelta sorbe sus pasos, dispuesto a irse.

-Ren- escuchó llamar su nombre.

La voz femenina había sido suplicante y agradecida. Una voz que le pedía que se detuviera, que no saliera de la estancia, que se quedara.

-Por favor, háblame… Termina de decirme…

La pelirosa abrió sus ojos. Estaba de espaldas a él, pero esto no impidió que el joven viera el cansancio reflejado en sus pupilas. Caminó de nuevo hasta ella. Paró frente al lecho. Sintió de nuevo el deseo de tocar aquella blanca piel… pero se contuvo.

Nadie supo jamás de las palabras que salieron de la boca del joven. No fueron una confidencia, no fueron un reproche, ni una alabanza. Tampoco fueron de ánimo ni de preocupación.

Fueron las palabras que permitieron que la joven comenzara a curarse de aquel día en adelante.

Se quedó allí, junto a ella. Una presencia que solía ser intimidadora para aquel que la percibía, mas, para la joven de ojos rosas y rostro de ángel, era reconfortante y tranquilizadora.

La sombra del pelivioláceo abandonó la habitación tan rápida y silenciosamente como había entrado. Nadie más que la pelirosa supo nunca que él había entrado. Pero en el rostro de Tamao podía verse el dulce y tranquilo atisbo de una apacible y pequeña sonrisa.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Aquí está el siguinte capítulo! Aún intento poner todas las características típicas de Ren, si alguna se me sigue olvidando, decídmelo, por favor. espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Quiero agradecer sus reviews a:

**Ire yamichii:** Lo sé, nadie actualiza! Es extraño, ya echo de menos algun fic o cap.de esta parejita para leerlos! Tengo mono de ellos! jajaja.

**Haine Asakura:** Enigmas? jeje, em alegra que pienses eso. Lo sé, Lizerg siempre es un buen personaje, y lo dle entrenamiento... No sé, s eme ocurrió así, jeje. Gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad. Espero que te guste mucho el capítulo! n.n Y actualiza pronto lo tuyo! n.n

**Eli Kyouyama:** Gracias por tu review. Me lagera que te guste la historia. Respecto al número de capítulos, ni yo misma sé aún cuántos terminará teniendo la historia, pero no te preocupes, no tendrás mas de treinta, jajaa, es broma, tendrá muchos menos. Dudo que llegue a veinte, jeje. Y respecto al por qué Tamao no se deja tocar... La respuesta está más adelante, jeje, pero hay una buena razón, ya verás.

**Okami Reiko:** ¿De veras te ha gustado? Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, jeje. En fin, yo antes tampoco le veía mucha gracia a Tamao, pero leí algo de una amiga, y me encantó esta pareja, no pude evitarlo. Si quieres saberque autoraes, es Ire Yamichii, que escribe en esta página. También podras encontrar de Haine Asakura, que tiene otros muy buenos también! Gracias por todo. Espero que si lees esto, te haya gustado también este capi.

**DokuroChan:** Lo sé, pero no es que Tamao sea lenta, es que ella es tímida, y tiene una razón para no dejarse tocar, de verdad! Len es myu sexy, estoy de acuerdo, jejjee. espero que te guste el capi, jeje.

En el próximo capítulo, ocurrirá algo realmente nuevo, y la historia dará un giro en su escenario!


	7. Un regalo

Capítulo 7.

_**Un regalo.**_

Una joven de cabellos rosados caminaba con pasos tranquilos. Se encontraba fuerte y vital, ya aquella enfermedad había pasado, esfumado. Nadie imaginaba el por qué de tan rápida cura. ¿Qué remedio había sido el utilizado? Ella se lo calló, no quiso decirlo…. Pero había surtido un muy buen efecto.

Ya el otoño estaba avanzado. Nada en especial había acontecido en el lugar. Lo único que había cambiado para ella eran las confidencias, ahora menos continuadas. Deseaba que el por qué de aquel cambio fuera ella. O más bien "Por ella".

Un sonrojo ligero a tonos carmín apareció en sus mejillas al pasar por su mente aquellos pensamientos.

Él se había ido hacía ya un par de semanas a Tokio, según le había comentado Horo, por motivos de trabajo que no podía eludir. Se sorprendió al saber que los Tao poseyeran negocios en el extranjero, pero su amiga le había asegurado que poseían un gran imperio económico, y que prácticamente la mitad de Tokio estaba en su poder, entre entidades y hoteles.

En verdad, le pareció a la pelirosa, que el joven de mirar dorado tenía demasiadas responsabilidades.

Se dirigía hacia aquel hermoso y pequeño jardín, para poder ver desde las alturas lo hermoso del interior del palacio. No se cansaba de admirar la perfecta combinación que la naturaleza había creado entre los colores dorados, marrones, y tierra.

Una chaqueta de color rosa pálido cubría sus hombros, resguardándola del frío que comenzaba a aparecer en la región. Llegó al fin hasta el pequeño pero acogedor jardín. El viento mecía las copas de los árboles con suavidad y lluvias de hojas caían como gotas de agua en primavera, adornando con sus tonos dorados el suelo.

Se sentó en un banco, respirando profundamente, y observando aquel hermoso panorama. Estaba segura de que espíritus bailaban con el viento en las mecidas copas de los árboles. Podía sentirlos.

Aquella nueva capacidad que había adquirido hacía muy poco. Después de tanto tiempo de entrenamiento con Pilika, comenzaba a dar sus primeros frutos el esfuerzo. Y aunque aún no sabía utiliza su arma, había mejorado bastante.

Unos pasos la sacaron de entre sus pensamientos y la tranquilidad de su mágico rincón.

-Hola Tamao- la alegre voz de Pilika la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Buenas tardes- saludó Tamao.

Se vio sorprendida por la aparición adicional de dos jóvenes, Lizerg y Horo, que transportaban entre ambos una caja de madera negra. Tamao observó el objeto con curiosidad.

-¿Qué lleváis allí?- preguntó a ambos jóvenes.

-Bueno, es algo que pesa muchísimo, así que ya puedes agradecernos que lo hayamos traído- comentó Horo, haciendo como si se le cayera el pesado objeto.

Lizerg casi cae al suelo ante la broma de su amigo, echándole una mirada reprobadora.

-Digamos que es un regalo.- le sonrió el peliverde.

Ambos dejaron con cuidado la caja oscura en el suelo. Pilika se acercó y acarició la suave y pulida madera con uno de sus dedos. Después, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba sentada Tamao, y tomándola de las manos, la jaló, llevándola hasta la caja.

-¿Un regalo?- preguntóla pelirosa, extrañada.

Todos asintieron, observándola sonrientes. Tamao se ruborizó por completo.

-E… Es… ¿Para mí?- preguntó dudosa.

-¡Por supuesto!- la cortó Pilika- ¿A quién si no le íbamos a regalar algo aquí?

-Es cierto- asintió el peliverde- Porque a Horo Horo no le habríamos regalado nada porque sí.

El peliazul cayó al suelo, lloriqueando de forma cómica.

-Ya veo el aprecio que me tienen todos- sollozó, el comediante.

-Ya basta de hacer el tonto, hermano- lo reprendió Pilika, comenzando a enfadarse- Ya tienes edad para dejar de hacer el tonto.

El peliazul se levantó de inmediato, temiendo un castigo físico como entrenamiento si seguía con su broma. La pelirosa reía ante la discusión de los dos hermanos.

-Vamos, Tamao, ábrelo.- la incitó Lizeg.

La joven asintió. Tomó con nervioso temblor la tapa de la caja, quitándola con cuidado. Los otros tres trataban de observa por encima del hombro de la pelirosa el interior.

Tamao sacó entonces una tablilla de mármol negro. Al principio sintió que le pesaba muchísimo, pero casi al instante, el peso pareció convertirse en pluma. Miró al resto con extrañeza, mas ellos la incitaron con la mirada a seguir indagando.

La joven de ojos rosas miró entonces con más atención la tablilla, y con extremo cuidado, pudo ver dibujada en diminuta letra, una extraña inscripción.

La observó con detenimiento. Los caracteres eran complicados, pero recordaba haber leído cosas como aquella en los libros del templo. Comenzó a leer como susurro las palabras.

_Me guarda esta llave duradera,_

_no será el canto de las sirenas el que me despierte,_

_ni la sangrante en lucha derramada por mi fuerza._

_El salvaje espíritu que encierra,_

_sólo podrá ser domado,_

_por la lengua que cante,_

_la mística llave que venera._

En aquel instante, el viento pareció hacerse más fuerte. Las hojas de los árboles cayeron con fuerza de sus ramas. La tablilla entre sus manos pareció resquebrajarse, y un espíritu apareció ante la pelirosa, con fiero rugido salvaje de ser renacido.

Cuando aquel viento amainó, pudieron ver ante sí, la enorme y poderosa figura de una pantera de color oscuro. Sus ojos de un azul brillante brillaban con inteligencia casi humana.

-Hermano- se aferró Pilika a él, asustada- ¿No dijiste que este espíritu era muy pacífico, ideal para Tamao?

-Eso me dijo a mí Lizerg- asintió el otro, serio, tomando una tabla que se encontraba agarrada en su espalda.

El peliverde observaba todo con mirada inquieta, dispuesto a intervenir si era necesario.

Tamao, en cambio, observaba el espíritu de aquel animal como hipnotizada. Su pelaje parecía brillar con imposible reflejo, y sus ojos parecían observar los de ella con perspicacia casi… Humana.

Tomó la tablilla entre sus brazos, cogiéndola con fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho al sentir cierto temor por el daño que pudiera causarle el animal.

La pantera pareció parar un instante su incesante movimiento. Miró a la pelirosa, y comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente. Muy lentamente. Cuando a penas estuvo a pocos centímetros, dejó de mostrar altanería y fiereza. Se acercó aún más a la pelirosa, que lo observaba atónita entre una sensación de pánico y fascinación.

Como si un instinto se lo indicara, y contra su voluntad, extendió una blanca y temblorosa mano hacia el animal, que se acercó, lamiéndola, y rozándola con su cuerpo. Su contacto cálido hizo sonreír a la pelirosa. El animal maulló como un tranquilo gato.

La pelirosa lo acarició de nuevo, y como si en verdad fuera un pequeño gato, el animal disminuyó su tamaño, convirtiéndose en un pequeño cachorrillo, un felino dulce y juguetón.

-Eres adorable- sonrió con calor la pelirosa arrodillándose, tomando al animal entre sus manos, y poniéndolo en sus piernas lo acurrucó entre caricias, a las que el espíritu ronroneaba encantado.

-Me alegra que te guste- dijo Lizerg, acercándose también.

-Sí, como ves, es un espíritu perfecto para ti- rió Horo, acercándose también.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-Esta es la última- dijo Horo, cerrando por fin el maletero.

Tamao y Pilika ya se encontraban en el interior del coche, esperando a que Horo y Lizerg subieran.

-Bien, pongámonos en marcha- dijo Lizerg, pidiendo así al chofer que comenzara el viaje.

Habían sido llamados por Tao a Tokio. Según dijo uno de los empleados allí, iban a celebrar el cierre de un importante y difícil contrato, que había traído mucho dinero a Tao Ren. Por ello se requería allí su presencia inmediata. Habían salido muy de mañana. Tomaron una de las limusinas de la familia, y se dirigieron a tomar el jet privado para llegar a Tokio.

Tamao no cesaba de maravillarse con todo lo que veía, todo lo que la familia Tao había conseguido poseer. Sus riquezas, sus tierras…

-La mayoría de las empresas que posee la familia Tao fueron comenzadas y gestionadas por Ren desde que era muy joven- le aseguró Pilika, orgullosa como si ella misma hubiera hecho aquello- Trabajó muy duro para conseguirlo todo.

-¿Todo lo consiguió solo el joven?- preguntó Tamao, realmente impresionada, mientras ya se acercaban al hotel en que se hospedarían, y en que se daría la fiesta.

-Así es. Ren es una persona muy trabajadora- respondió la peliazul, bajando la mirada.

Así trató la joven de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, consciente de que sus alabanzas a Tao comenzaban a ser exageradas, fuera de lo común. Esperaba que la pelirosa, a pesar de su ingenuidad, no hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

Y al parecer, así había sido. Tamao observaba todo, sin perderse detalle alguno de lo que se mostraba ante sus ojos. No había salido del templo o del palacio, a excepción de su traslado, y todo lo que veía ahora la maravillaba hasta un punto sin precedentes.

-¿Qué te parece el hotel?- preguntó Horo, acercándose a ella, sonriéndole pícaramente.

-Es muy bonito- sonrió Tamao, sin comprender el por qué de aquella sonrisa.

Una mirada de reproche de Pilika bastó para que Horo dejara de hacer el tonto y se concentrara en llevar las maletas de su hermana hasta la recepción.

Lizerg se acercó a la recepción, y pidió las llaves de sus habitaciones.

La joven recepcionista se sonrojó al observar la elegante mirada y vestimenta del peliverde, que sonreía tranquilamente.

Tras conseguir las llaves, tomaron el ascensor, deseando así llegar a sus correspondientes habitaciones. Tamao y Pilika dormirían juntas, por intervención de la segunda, ya que sabía que Tamao jamás había visto un lugar como aquel, y podía sentirse un poco perdida.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió con un suave sonido. Comenzaron a caminar, pero algo los detuvo de golpe y sin avisar. Pilika, que iba la primera, se había detenido en seco, observando con los ojos vacíos una escena poco común.

Tamao, que la seguía de cerca, miró por encima del hombro de su compañera, tratando de saber, con curiosidad, que era lo que tanto había sorprendido a la joven. Sus ojos no pudieron esconder su sorpresa.

Ren caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, en dirección hacia ellos, sin verlos todavía. De su brazo cogida, una atractica joven con kimono y cara pintada con esmero lo miraba de forma seductora.

Tamao se sintió extraña en aquel momento. Todos los momentos, todos los recuerdos que poseía al lado de aquel joven de mirada dorada fueron evocados en su mente. ¿Por qué? No era común en ella pensar algo así.

Después, apenada por haberse quedado mirando tan fijamente a la pareja, bajó con rapidez la mirada, algo que no fue dejado de notar por el peliverde, que observaba todo con una seriedad propia de los más experimentados ancestros.

Pilika, en cambio, sentía su rabia afluir en su interior. Rabia entremezclada con tristeza, debería decir, para hablar con la verdad. Sus puños apretados, temblaban ligeramente. Sintió cómo sus ojos comenzaban a abrasarle de una forma demasiado conocida para ella. Trató de refrenar aquel impulso que, estaba segura, la dejaría en ridículo.

Tao, por su parte, miró al frente, y se encontró con aquella escena. Al ver a cierta persona con la mirada baja, no tardó en soltarse del agarre de la hermosa joven del kimono. La mujer, extrañada por el brusco movimiento del joven, observó en la dirección de la mirada dorada.

Pudo ver a aquellas cuatro personas, a aquellas dos jóvenes en concreto más que a sus dos acompañantes. Una de cabellos azules y otra de cabellos rosas. ¿Quiénes eran? Lo ignoraba, pero parecían haber creado una fuerte impresión en su apuesto acompañante.

Tao se alejó de ella sin hacerle caso alguno, para acercarse al lugar en que se encontraban ellos. Saludó a sus dos amigos, contento de verlos, emoción que no se permitió mostrar. Después, saludó a las otras dos jóvenes, mas, trató de no demorarse mucho.

-Me alegra ver que hayáis podido llegar- dejó decir el pelivioláceo.

-Claro que hemos podido venir, Ren- rió Horo- de todos modos, no nos perderíamos una fiesta como esta por nada.

-Sobretodo Horo- habló Lizerg entonces, tratando de tranquilizar el tenso ambiente.

-Tienes toda la razón- ironizó el pelivioláceo. El peliazul pareció molesto, pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar fijarse en la joven que se acercaba hasta Ren, manteniéndose a su lado.- Hola, yo soy Horokeu Usui.- se presentó sin tapujos.

Se presentó el peliazul. La joven sonrió divertida ante la presentación del joven. Mas, Horo Horo pareció extrañado y preocupado entonces. Su hermana no había dicho nada todavía. ¿Por qué¿Acaso le ocurría algo? Ella siempre le daba un golpe o lo regañaba por aquel tipo de comportamiento.

-Me alegra verle de nuevo, joven- se escuchó decir con dulce voz.

Tamao había hablado al fin. Su rostro sonreía como siempre lo hacía, sin rastro de otro sentimiento. Tao analizó aquel rostro angelical. No se le escapó aquel atisbo de tristeza bajo el falso decorado de alegría. ¿Acaso había sido por él¿Por estar con aquella joven del kimono?

-Mi nombre es Yusiko- se presentó la joven de cara blanca, con una leve reverencia.

-Yo soy Tamao Tamamura, encantada de conocerla- la saludó Tamao, también con una pequeña reverencia.

No pasó desapercibido para Yusiko lo hermoso de aquella joven. Sin duda alguna, realmente hermosa.

-Yo soy Lizerg Diethel, encantado- dijo el peliverde, besándole la mano.

Yusiko pareció sonrojarse por la acción del peliverde. Algo natural, solía hacer ese efecto. Sólo una persona parecía no haberse presentado, o, quizás, ni siquiera tenía la intención de hacerlo. No con aquella mujer que tanta confianza se tomaba con Ren Tao.

-Bien, tengo cosas que hacer- intervino Ren- Nos veremos más tarde.

-Claro, Ren. Tamao y yo nos iremos a desempacar nuestros equipajes- dijo la peliazul, sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada.

Tomó a Tamao del brazo, y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, se alejó con ella, entrando en su habitación, despareciendo de la vista de todos.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo, soltando entonces a la pelirosa. Un profundo suspiro escapó de entre sus labios. ¿Orgullo? Quizás por eso se había ido de aquella manera. Su orgullo herido al ver aquella escena. No, se mentía, no era orgullo… Eran celos, simples celos, como siempre le había ocurrido al verlo con otra mujer.

Tamao la observaba en silencio. Sabía que su amiga sufría por algo, pero ella no había alcanzado a ver el sentimiento reflejado en su mirada. Se mantuvo callada, sabía que debía dejar a la joven peliazul pensar a solas.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Sentía a Yusiko agarrada de su brazo de nuevo, mientras bajaban en el ascensor. Siempre le había divertido pensar que podía jugar con aquella joven cuando quisiera… Pero ahora su juego parecía haberse vuelto contra él. Ella… Su confidente le había visto con ella, y al saberlo se sintió extraño.

No debía haber sentido nada, pero lo hizo, y eso le exasperaba. Tampoco le gustó aquella sombra en sus ojos, ni su saludo distante y cordial de nuevo.

¿Le había molestado? En verdad sí. Siempre había sentido una extraña sensación al escuchar pronunciar su nombre de los labios de aquella chica pelirosa. No, aquella chica no, de "su" confidente. La pelirosa de carácter apacible y suaves y tranquilos movimientos.

Sentía la mirada inquisidora de la joven agarrada a su brazo, preguntándole que le ocurría. No quería contestarle. Ya no se sentía cómodo con aquella joven en su brazo, agarrada a él. Ya no le gustaba aquel juego. Quería que fuera otra persona la que tomara su brazo… No.

-¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo, Ren?- se preguntó el joven de mirada dorada, tomándose la cabeza con una mano, tratando de serenarse.- Maldita sea…

Aquella joven de ojos rosas siempre le hacía lo mismo, su sola presencia. Estaba harto de sentirse siempre de aquel modo ante su mirada. De sentir algo cuando veía sus ojos, o aquella piel blanca de aspecto suave que tanto había ansiado tocar, mas ella no se lo había permitido. Nunca. Tamao siempre esquivaba su contacto.

Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al pensar en lo que podía sentirse al tocar aquella piel.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó una suave voz.

-No, nada- respondió él, fríamente.- Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Se separó de ella, casi obligándola a soltarle el brazo. Ella se sintió hasta cierto punto molesta. ¿Qué había ocurrido antes¿Qué había visto él, que le había hecho comportarse así? Lo averiguaría, segura de que él no le diría nada. Lo reservado de su persona era algo demasiado conocido para ella.

-Nos veremos luego, entonces- dijo ella, parándolo un instante. Él la miró por le rabillo del ojo.

Sus ojos dorados parecían enfadados, mas era difícil saber si era cierto que alguna moción se había reflejado en ellos.

Después, Ren siguió caminando. No iba a darle una respuesta, comprometerse no era lo que más le convenía en aquel instante. Necesitaba serenarse.

-Algo demasiado común últimamente- pensó con ironía, desapareciendo tras una puerta.

Yusiko lo vio desaparecer. Sabía que sentía tantas cosas por aquel joven de mirada dorada…. Era incapaz de nombrarlas con palabras. Desde muy joven, solo deseaba vivir los momentos del año en que él viajaba a Tokio por negocios, para poder verlo y hablar con él. Ella era hija de uno de los trabajadores más importantes de las empresas de Tao en Japón, por ello había tenido acceso al joven, a conocer aquella intrigante personalidad.

Siempre le había encandilado aquel porte elegante y frío. Como si nadie pudiera traspasar su coraza. Se propuso hacerlo ella, y creyó haberlo conseguido hasta aquel mismo instante. Aquel joven seguía siendo un misterio y algo desconocido para ella.

Quizás nunca llegara a conocerlo del todo… Pero no podía reprocharse el no haberlo intentado.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-¡Señorita Anna!- exclamó Tamao al verla abrir la puerta con desgana.

Se abalanzó abrazándola con calor. La había echado en verdad mucho de menos, a pesar del mal genio de la rubia. Se separó, un poco sonrojada por su atrevimiento.

-Hola Tamao, Pilika- dijo la sacerdotisa, refiriéndose a la peliazul que venía tras ella.

-Hola Anna. También me alegro de verte- sonrió la peliazul, pasando al interior de la pensión.

Habían decidido ir a ver la joven rubia, aprovechando su estancia en Japón. Tamao había insistido mucho el día anterior para poder ir a ver a la sacerdotisa, y al final lo consiguió, no sin antes recibir muchas advertencias de Tao, pidiéndole cuidado y discreción. Aún podía la pelirosa escuchar la última advertencia que no entendió muy bien:

-Ten cuidado, y… No vayas con nadie que no conozcas- le dijo él, entonces.

A la joven de ojos rosas le pareció ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas del pelivioláceo, pero se corrigió en seguida, segura de que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada.

-De modo que habéis venido por la fiesta de Ren- dijo la sacerdotisa.

Yoh estaba a su lado, sonriendo divertido, como siempre lo hacía. Ya había sido presentado a Tamao, que sintió un gran aprecio por el joven castaño al instante de conocerlo.

-Así es. Acaban de cerrar un acuerdo muy importante, y piensan celebrarlo en el hotel- asintió Pilika, tomándose el té que le servían.

-Ya lo sabía- la cortó la sacerdotisa.

Tamao la miró incrédula. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?

-Digamos que lo sabíamos hace bastante.- respondió a su pregunta la rubia.

Tamao no comprendió. ¿Cómo pudo contestar si ella no había formulado su pregunta en voz alta? Se sintió un poco tonta al darse cuenta del simple por qué. La miko le había leído la mente, como ya sabía que podía hacer. No había más misterio.

-Ren nos ha invitado a nosotros también a la celebración. Espero que nos veamos por allí- habló Yoh. Se levantó de un salto- Y ahora si me perdonáis, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

El joven dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a la rubia, que pareció sorprenderse, y salió corriendo de la casa.

-Este Yoh, nunca cambiará- sentenció Pilika, sonriendo divertida.

La rubia tomó otro sorbo de su té. Estaba muy caliente, demasiado.

-Y dime Tamao¿Cómo te va en tu entrenamiento?- preguntó, observando con sus ojos oscuros a la pelirosa, que se puso nerviosa al instante.

-Bien, Pilika me ayuda mucho pero…- parpadeó graciosamente- ¿Cómo sabía usted que me entrenaba, señorita?

-Eso no importa ahora- señaló la rubia- De todos modos, tu espíritu es tan fácil de encontrar, que incluso un aprendiz podría detectarte.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Tamao, horrorizada.

-Se aprende a ocultar el aura con el tiempo y el entrenamiento- la calmó la miko, consciente del nerviosismo provocado en le joven de ojos rosas. Poniéndose en pie, y señalando a las dos jóvenes que la siguieran, se levantó de su asiento.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Pilika.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Llegaron al jardín que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la pensión.

-Bien, muéstrame a tu espíritu acompañante- ordenó Anna.

-Cl… Claro, señorita- musitó un poco cohibida Tamao.- Sheikei, ven.

Y obedeciendo al mandato, a la orden dada por su ama, apareció la misteriosa y enorme pantera de color oscuro. Miró a Anna con marcada desconfianza, poniéndose frente a Tamao, en posición defensiva.

-Extraño…- musitó la sacerdotisa, sintiendo como pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer- Dile que ataque a aquel árbol.

Tamao se sorprendió ante aquella rara petición, mas, haciéndole un pequeño gesto al espíritu, este salió corriendo en dirección al árbol, haciendo, de forma realmente sorprendente, que el árbol se partiera en dos.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso, Tamao- comentó la peliazul a su amiga, asombrada.

-Ni yo tampoco- admitió Tamao, acariciando nuevamente a la pantera, que desapareció tal y como había aparecido.

Entraron de nuevo en la casa. La lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, y golpeaba con fuerza los cristales.

-Hacía mucho que no veía un espíritu capaz de materializar un ataque sin necesidad de poseer el arma del shaman al que acompaña- murmuró la rubia, acompañándolas hasta la puerta.

Ellas tomaron sus paraguas. No parecía que la lluvia fuera a disminuir.

-Nos veremos pronto, Anna- se despidió Pilika, comenzando a caminar.

-Adiós señorita Anna. Ha sido un placer volver a verla- sonrió Tamao, haciéndole una reverencia a la rubia.

-Adiós- respondió ella, fría como siempre. Tamao salió corriendo en busca de su amiga.

La miko cerró la puerta con fuerza. Sin duda, aquella pelirosa iba a traer muchas consecuencias para Tao. No era una joven muy común, ni tampoco lo era el espíritu acompañante que poseía. Sonrió con ironía al recordar las palabras de Tao al pedirle ayuda cuando tuvo que ausentarse. Se veía preocupado por el bienestar de su confidente, a pesar del frío tono de su voz.

Miró a través del cristal de la cocina.

-Yoh, más te vale que vuelvas pronto a casa… No quiero que te enfermes.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Aquí está el nuevo cap, jeje. En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis. Yo sé que no es nada del otor mundo, pero el próximo estoy segura de que os gustará mucho, jejeje. En fin, quiero agradecer sus reviews a:

**Ire yamichii:** Bah, no te preocupes, la pág siempre se va rompiendo de un día para otro. Espero que te guste el capítulo, a pesar de no haber peleas, jeje. n.n

**Okami reiko:** Jejeje, pues sí, al final dejo que no se muera de enfermedad, sino, qué final más triste, no? jeje. Nada, espero que te guste también este capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu review, de verdad.

**Eli Kyouyama:** Muchas gracias por tu review, jeje. Sí, lo sé, ren debería admitir lo que siente, pero démosle un poco más de juego, para ponerlo un poco en apuros, jejeje. Lyzerg sí que se refería a tamao cuando hablaba con ren, no a otra cosa n.n espero que te haya gustado este cap. Saludos!

**Haine Asakura:** Has vuelto! Pues espero que vuelvas a actualziar pronto, ahora que has vuelto de tu viaje, y ya se te debe pasar la flojera, jejeje. me alegra que te gustara el capi anterioir, espero que este también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y reviews. Saludos!

**Andrea Nefisto:** Hola, cuánto tiempo! Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí, jeje. Espero que no tengas más problemas con la compu, etc etc. Pues a ver, me dio mucha sorpresa que aún te apeteciera leer el fic, pero te agradezco mucho que lo hayas hecho. En fin, a ver(te resuelvo dudas): Tamao aprendió la técnica taoísta en el templo, tal y como tú pensabas. Tamao se debilita porque lleva en su conciencia la carga de Ren, que al confesarle todo el mal que ha hecho, es como si se lo pasara a ella, quitándose él de todo eso, y haciendo que ella padezca el dolor de la conciencia y de la acción. (Pobrecita, lo sé). Si te queda alguna duda más, no dudes en preguntármelo, jejeje. esero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tus reviews!


	8. Posesión

Capítulo 8.

_**Posesión**_

Caminaba ahora tranquilo por los pasillos del hotel. Sus manos en los bolsillos metidas, y su caminar sereno y firme, dejaban ver su orgullo interior. Una mirada de color claro no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la imponente escena que podía presenciar al verle.

-Me alegra ver que has dejado el trabajo, al menos por un instante- le sonrió la joven del kimono.

-Yusiko, he salido para descansar un rato. No necesito que nadie me moleste- respondió él, cortante.

Siguió caminando, cerrando los ojos para no verla.

Ella pareció dolida por su comentario. Había estado esperando toda la tarde en la recepción del hotel a que él dejara de trabajar, y el pelivioláceo parecía pagárselo de aquella manera. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Se sintió dolida, pero también molesta. No entendía su comportamiento.

-¿Por qué te comportas de ese modo?- le inquirió, ablandando falsamente su mirada, tratando de hacer así algún efecto sobre el joven.

-No hay ninguna razón, porque me comporto como siempre- respondió él, sin dejar de caminar.

Ella escuchó sus palabras en silencio. Algo había pasado, por alguna de aquellas jóvenes que vieron el día anterior. Desde aquel momento, Tao parecía no querer acercársele ni siquiera para charlar un rato.

Enfadada, y dispuesta a decirle algo al joven, caminó hacia él, que ya iba a salir del hotel.

-No vengas- se escuchó hablar al poseedor de la mirada dorada.

Ella se detuvo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó. Esta vez sin molestia. Más bien, herida, dolida, entristecida.

-Simplemente, no deseo tu compañía.- respondió él fríamente, saliendo al fin del edificio.

Yusiko se quedó paralizada. Sus palabras habían sido en verdad hirientes. ¿Acaso había echo ella algo para merecer aquel trato? Trató de pensar en sus acciones para con él, mas aquellas sólo eran de afecto. ¿Qué había hecho mal entonces?

Sintió que una furtiva lágrima escapaba por su rostro, haciendo un surco en el blanco maquillaje que cubría su rostro. Sacó un abanico de color azul con bordados, con el que tapó el hermoso y triste rostro. Se levantó, y salió digna del lugar, hacia algún lugar que sólo su deseo conocía en aquel instante.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Las risas se escuchaban ya a mucha distancia. No había en todo aquel pasillo quien no las hubiera oído. En el interior de una de las habitaciones, tres jóvenes reían de las peripecias de un cuarto individuo.

Horo hacía extrañas caras que divertían en sobremanera a las dos jóvenes, en especial a la del pelo azul, y al joven de mirada verde profunda, que observaba todo con una leve sonrisa.

Horo ya había notado que su hermana no parecía especialmente contenta, de hecho, la tristeza que pareció embargarla al llegar a Tokio no había cesado de incomodarle. Aunque fuera a darle algún golpe de vez en cuando por sus tonterías y bromas, prefería eso a ver a su hermana triste.

Y al parecer, había conseguido su propósito. La Usui se desternillaba sobre la cama, mientras la pelirosa reía, un poco más discreta, tapándose la boca con la mano.

-Ay, está bien, basta- dijo la joven de ojos azules, secándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Da gusto ver la capacidad que tiene Horo Horo de alegrar el día a los demás- rió Lizerg, acercándose.

-Joven Horo, es usted en verdad muy divertido- le sonrió la pelirosa dulcemente, haciendo sonrojar a Horokeu.

-Ah, vaya….

-No es nada- lo cortó su hermana, de golpe- es su natural.

-¡Pilika!- exclamó su hermano con un falso enfado, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

Tamao, al ver la diversión y los extraños ruidos que hacía el estómago del peliazul, decidió ir a la recepción a pedir que les subieran la comida. Cerró con sigilo la puerta, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al ascensor.

También a ella le había alegrado Horo Horo. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero no se sentía bien. Al recordar aquel pensamiento, sin siquiera darse cuenta, apretó sus manos contra su pecho, en un intento de calmar el fuerte latido al pensar en aquellas cosas.

Sacudió graciosamente la cabeza, tratando de borrar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

-Seguramente, el viaje no me sentó muy bien- sentenció la joven pelirosa, aunque no muy segura de sus palabras.

Fue entonces cuando vio la figura de una hermosa joven vestida con kimono. Podía ver los surcos marcados en el maquillaje de su rostro por culpa de las lágrimas, y también las que todavía no cesaban de salir. Estaba sentada un un sillón de apariencia bastante confortable, frente al ventanal que daba vistas a la ciudad.

Se sintió mal por el estado de la joven, y sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a ella.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Yusiko?- preguntó tímidamente la joven de ojos rosas, ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

Ella se giró sorprendida para mirarla. Tamao no pudo dejar de notar que en verdad era una mujer muy hermosa. Aunque quizás no tanto como la señorita Anna, o eso a ella le pareció.

-Gracias- respondió ella, tomando el pañuelo, y secándose las lágrimas.

Con aquellas cristalinas gotas de sal, la falsa careta de maquillaje blanco se emborronó en su rostro, haciéndole ver aún peor.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó la pelirosa, sujetándose las manos con fuerza. Después se dio cuenta de su imprudencia- Oh, lo siento. No debí preguntar. Perdóneme.

La joven del kimono la observó unos instantes. Las lágrimas parecían afluir ahora menos a sus ojos.

-No es ninguna molestia- sonrió un poco- Me alegra ver que alguien se preocupa.

Tamao sonrió, un poco sonrojada.

-¿Necesita alguna cosa, señorita?- se ofreció Tamao. Aún se sentía un poco preocupada por el estado de Yusiko.

-No, no necesito nada, gracias.- respondió ella, ya repuesta. Miró a Tamao un instante con curiosidad.- Tú eres Tamao¿no es cierto?- preguntó Yusiko, no muy segura.

-A… Así es- respondió la aludida, sorprendida de que aquella persona recordara su nombre.

-Sí, creo que nos conocimos ayer. Nos presentó Ren- siguió la joven del kimono.

Tamao bajó la mirada al suelo, tratando así de ocultar sus emociones. Lo cierto era, que un nudo se le formó en el estómago al recordar aquel momento. Pero, sobretodo, aquella desazón se debía al nombre recién pronunciado, que aún resonaba el los oídos de Tamamura, como una canción interminable.

-Está en lo correcto, señorita- dijo Tamao, sin perder la sonrisa.

Hubo una pausa un poco incómoda, que la pelirosa trató de ablandar con una leve sonrisa.

-Tamao. ¿Puedes ayudarme con el maquillaje?- dijola mujer, sacándolo de entre sus ropas- seguro que después de esto, debo verme horrible.

-Claro- asintió la pelirosa, tomando lo que Yusiko le entregaba- No se preocupe. Sólo se le ha movido algo el maquillaje, nada más.- le aseguró Tamao amablemente.

-¿Qué tal os fue el viaje¿Os encontráis a gusto en Japón?- preguntó Yusiko, con falsa ingenuidad, al ver a Tamao terminar.

Se observó la joven en el cristal que daba las vistas a la calle. Realmente la chica de ojos rosas había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Oh, sí señorita, el viaje fue muy cómodo. Y la estancia aquí está siendo muy agradable. Aunque creo que la señorita Pilika se enfermó un poco por la travesía- dijo con una ligera risa Tamamura.

Los ojos de la mujer del kimono parecieron achicarse al escuchar sus palabras. Su mente tradujo aquella información en cuestión de segundos, pero debía estar segura.

-¿Y dices que se encuentra enferma?- inquirió Yusiko.

-No, señorita Yusiko, enferma no- trató de explicarse Tamao- Solo se encuentra un poco indispuesta.

-Comprendo. Enviaré al médico del hotel para que la examine- sonrió con inusitada franqueza la mujer de ojos claros y hermoso kimono.

-Es usted muy amable, señorita- agradeció Tamao, haciendo una reverencia- y ahora si me disculpa, iré a pedir la comida a la recepción. Ha sido un placer volver a verla.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió Yusiko con una pequeña reverencia.

Tamao salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, sin querer tampoco correr. ¿Encantada de conocerla¿Cómo podía ser tan falsa?... No, no era falsa. No era que le cayera mal aquella mujer…. Simplemente no le agradaba mucho su compañía.

Se enfadó consigo misma por no tener un carácter más fuerte y haber sido capaz de haber contestado de otra manera a aquella joven. Después volvió a reclamarse a sí misma por su conducta. ¿Qué le ocurría? Aquella mujer no le había hecho nada.

Trató de recordar las enseñanzas del templo. Debía tratar de controlar sus emociones, para poder hacer un juicio justo de las personas.

-Nuestros prejuicios opacan nuestro juicio- se dijo, repitiendo la frase que tantas veces el ancianole había dicho a ella.

Mientras tanto, dirigiéndose en la dirección opuesta, la mujer del kimono caminaba con una extraña sonrisa. Ya sabía quién era la mujer que ponía de aquel humor a Tao.

Debía ser la chica peliazul. Aquella joven, Tamao, no podía ser ella. Era demasiado modosa, demasiado débil, demasiado "amable" para poder causar cualquier tipo de reacción en Ren.

_**OOOOOOOOOOO**_

Un joven de cabellos violáceos caminaba tranquilamente por la calle. Ya hacía un rato que estaba paseando.

Escondida, invisible a ojos de cualquiera, escondía un arma en forma de cuchilla, y a su lado, invisible, sin tacto, pero de presencia. Su espíritu acompañante se mantenía en silencio en la oscuridad de la sombra de su señor. Miró los árboles ya casi desnudos. Sus hojas aparecían todas por el suelo, amontonadas. Sólo algunas parecían negarse a abandonar su lugar en las ramas desnudas de la naturaleza.

Se sentía extraño. Sentía. Ese creía que era el problema. De nuevo su confidente. Había intentado volver a hacer lo que hacía siempre con Yusiko, jugar con ella, con aquel sentimiento que sabía ella le profesaba. Un sentimiento débil, según el veía.

Pero ya no podía hacerlo. En el instante en que intentaba hacerlo, la mirada de la pelirosa aparecía en su mente como una advertencia. Se maldijo por aquella maldita sensación. Su confidente había jugado un papel de más, que no le correspondía, un papel además de el de "confidente".

Le exasperaba saber que aquello podría convertirse en una debilidad. Pensó en acabar con ella, pero la idea fue automáticamente desechada. ¿Por qué? Muy simple. Por más que lo negara, era incapaz de acabar con su vida, con aquella aura rosada que traía una extraña… paz, con aquella sonrisa que lo saludaba por las mañanas tras haberla sacado del seno del templo, de su familia.

¿Una sonrisa¿Por eso se había vendido¿Por eso había vendido su orgullo, por una simple sonrisa? Sacudió su cabeza, sujetándosela al fin con una mano, tratando de calmarse.

-¿Le ocurre algo, señorito Ren?- preguntó el espíritu de Bason, apareciendo de repente.

-No me ocurre nada- le aseguró el joven de mirada dorada, tajante.

-¿Está seguro, amo?- insistió el espíritu, a sabiendas de lo que aquella insistencia podía acarrearle- Le veo un poco preocupado.

-Asuntos de trabajo- se explicó el joven.

Bason lo observó con mirada paternal. Desde siempre habían estado juntos, y él ya se podía considerar como el padre del joven, aunque fuera un padre que obedecía órdenes.

-Joven, acaso, esos asuntos de trabajo… ¿Tienen que ver con…?

No terminó. Quería mantener la poca tranquilidad que al pelivioláceo le quedaba para poder hablar sin que él lo mandara al descanso eterno.

Un asentimiento por parte del apuesto joven fue suficiente. Un asentimiento tan leve que nadie más podría haberse dado cuenta. Suspiró el joven con pesadez, encerrando aquella mirada dorada entre sus párpados.

-Es extraño, pero no mantengo la cabeza fría.- trató él de explicarse- Me siento, incluso… hasta un punto desprotegido- se atrevió a decir el pelivioláceo, volviendo ya hacia el hotel.

-Eso no debe molestarle, joven. Es algo normal- habló con suavidad el espíritu.

-Deja de decir tonterías, Bason. Ese tipo de sensaciones son para los débiles, y Ren Tao no es una persona débil.

-Por supuesto que no, amo- se apresuró a decir el espíritu- usted no es en absoluto débil.

-Eso ya lo sé- le cortó con cinismo el de mirar dorado, mirándolo por primera vez.

Aquella mirada capaz de helar la sangre al más bravo shaman dejó de piedra al espíritu acompañante.

-Ese es el problema. No quiero ser débil. He tratado de eliminar el problema, el que podría ser el causante de mi debilidad… pero no he podido.

-Pero joven…

-Ni siquiera puedo acercarme- parecía ahora hablar el joven para sí mismo en voz alta, ya no con aquel espíritu.

-Amo Ren…

-Incluso la necesidad de que me haga más débil se me hace cada vez más fuerte, como si me fuera necesaria, no puedo evitarlo, es una maldita tentación…

El espíritu observó al amo. Ojos serviciales que lo observan con extraño mirar. Los ojos dorados, de aquel profundo y fascinante color, parecieron brillar con extraño fulgor al decir las últimas palabras para callar después. Parecía que le costaba decir aquellas palabras, pero necesitaba desquitarse al fin.

-Incluso, la necesidad de tocarla... se me hace insoportablemente… -paró- Necesaria. La necesito.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Llegó la noche. La pelirosa se sentía extraña. Una sensación incomprensible para ella, aunque extrañamente conocida, le había embargado desde la hora de la comida. Tenía la sensación de haber vivido algo parecido antes, pero no estaba segura.

Se acostó, intranquila. Extrañamente, sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente, sumiéndola en un sueño intranquilo de sombras.

-¿Tú eres Tamao?- escuchó que le llamaban.

La joven abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No recordaba aquella estancia en que se encontraba. De hecho, todo estaba oscuro y no distinguía nada. Giró sobre sí misma, tratando de encontrar algún punto que le diera una perspectiva, algún signo de vida, de luz, algo que le diejra dónde se encontraba.

-Sí, soy yo- asintió con algo de temor.

-Oh, me alegra haberte encontrado entonces.

-¿De… de veras?- preguntó, algo cohibida.

-Así es, llevo mucho tiempo buscándote- aseguró la voz de mujer. Una voz de mujer anciana- Desde que comenzó la primavera.

Aquella fecha sabía Tamao debía ser importante. Recordó entonces. Fue el tiempo en que se convirtió en la confidente del último de la dinastía Tao. El tiempo en que fue sacada del templo y llevada al palacio.

-No sé quién es usted, pero no se acerque- dijo Tamao, tratando de encontrar el coraje que no tenía, sabiendo que aquello no era nada bueno.

-¿Y por qué no?- volvió a preguntar la voz.

-Porque…

-¿Acaso no te fías de mí¿Tan rápido eres capaz de juzgar a las personas?- argumentó la anciana voz.

Tamao aferró sus manos unidas contra su pecho. Empezaba a sentir algo más que temor. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo aquello. Un mal sabor de boca, de esos que te indican que algo malo pasa, que debería correr y alejarse de aquel lugar. ¿Pero a dónde? No veía nada.

-No es eso, yo…

-Debes confiar. Confía en mí- comenzó diciendo la voz- A mí puedes contarme los secretos.

-¿De qué secretos habla?- trató de mentir la pelirosa, sin éxito.

Un sonido gutural se escuchó entonces. La joven miró a su alrededor. No pareció haber ninguna puerta de salida. Pero entonces¿Cómo había entrado en aquel lugar?

-De los secretos que guardas… de los secretos que sólo tú conoces… los secretos del último de la dinastía.

-Los… ¿Secretos?- repitióla pelirosa, confusa unos instantes.

-Así es. Quiero que me cuentes… Los secretos que guardas. Aquellos que bebiste del alma, del duro corazón, y de la mente del que hizo la confidencia…

-Yo no diré nada- aseguró Tamao, tomando coraje.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de serenarse Tamamura. Sabía que llegaría el momento en que tratarían de hacerle hablar. Y este era el momento.

-¿Cómo que no me dirás nada?- inquirió la voz- ¿Acaso deseas morir?

-¿Morir¿Por qué iba a morir yo?- preguntó Tamao. El temblor del miedo volvió a sus manos agarradas, y a su cálido cuerpo. Su voz había sonado temblorosa.

-Porque yo estoy ahora en tu cuerpo. El control de tus movimientos es mío, y ahora que hemos comenzado a hablar, por tu bien, espero que me cuentes lo que te pido- la voz se endureció un poco.

-Usted no puede… ¡Usted no puede hacerme eso!- exclamó la pelirosa. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos rosas, que brillaban ligeramente.

-Yo no tengo por qué hacerte nada- rió la voz- Si me dices lo que quiero saber, nada te ha de pasar.

-Pero es que… Yo... ¡No puedo!- gritó en un susurro la pelirosa.

-¡Claro que puedes!- respondió colérica la voz. Después volvió al suave e incitante susurro- Sólo contarme lo que guarda en su corazón. Sí, sólo eso. Después ya me dirás lo que guarda en su alma. Después, lo que su cerrada mente mantiene oculto.

-¿Contártelo?- repitió la chica.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Recordó todos aquellos momentos, las confidencias… No. Ella no podía hacer aquello. Era cierto que tenía miedo, pero si ella era su confidente, ella tenía "su" confianza. Toda su confianza. Cualquier secreto le habría sido contado… Y ella no podía traicionarle. No, no a él, no a Ren.

-Vamos, habla- la incitó de nuevo la voz, sibilante.

-Yo... No puedo, no quiero. Él depositó su confianza en mí, yo no puedo fallar a algo así.- La pelirosa tomó fuerzas de donde antes no había nada.

Comprendió la joven que había sido su cuerpo tomado de nuevo por un espíritu, poseída de nuevo. Pero no esta vez, no dejaría de nuevo que aquellas voces la dominaran. La voz de aquel espíritu pareció detenerse. No creía que aquella joven tan débil de cuerpo y mente le creara algún problema, pero la cosa se estaba alargando.

-¿De veras crees que él confía de verdad en ti?- preguntó la voz. Su ironía era tan palpable, que incluso la inocente joven la notó.

-Sí… Sino, no sería su confidente- argumentó Tamao.

-Te equivocas entonces- le aseguró la voz- Él simplemente te utiliza para sentirse poderoso. Esa ha sido siempre su meta, el poder… y tú sólo eres un escalón más para alcanzarlo.

Sus palabras parecieron hacer mella en la joven, que calló de rodillas al suelo. ¿En verdad tendría razón aquella anciana¿Sólo le estaría utilizando?

-Oh sí- escuchó mientras las palabras penetraban en su mente como veneno- ¿Por qué sino te sacó él del templo sin tu consentimiento? No pensó en absoluto en lo que a ti te pasara. Sólo deseaba el poder que tú podías otorgar, que hicieras desaparecer el lastre que él cargaba, para quedártelo como tuyo….

-No, él no haría eso…- trató de hablar Tamamura- Ren no sería capaz de…

-¿Ren?- pareció reír la voz ante sus palabra- ¿Así te dijo él que le llamaras? Una forma más de hacer que te quedaras en el palacio sin que molestaras pidiéndole volver al templo.

La pelirosa tapó sus ojos con aquel flequillo rosa. Las palabras eran peores que las armas para un confidente. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Y los espíritus… también lo sabían.

_**OOOOOOO**_

Mientras tanto, en la azotea del edificio en que se alojaban, de aquel lujoso hotel, la sombra de un hombre se dejaba vislumbrar. Salió la luna, iluminando la imponente figura de un apuesto joven de cabellos violáceos. En sus ojos dorados se reflejaba la Luna, como si el Sol y la luz de la noche se unieran en uno solo. Un eclipse que transmitía un frío y un orgullo inhumanos.

Vestido con pantalón oscuro y camisa también oscura, se veía realmente poderoso. En una de sus manos, una cuchilla de tres hojas brillaba con fulgor dorado, un brillo irreal y mágico que parecía saludar a la Luna desde allí.

Su mirada dorada se posaba en una figura que se movía con pasos inseguros por la calle vacía. Sus largos cabellos rosas se mecían suavemente con la brisa. Apretó con un poco más de fuerza su arma: Allí estaba al fin.

Había sentido aquella extraña presencia, y en seguida presintió el peligro. Lo que no llegó a ver fue que el ataque sería para su confidente. ¿Arrebatarle sus secretos? Seguro que era aquello lo que quería aquel espíritu.

¿Quién lo había enviado? Ni lo sabía, ni le importaba en aquel momento. Cualquiera de sus enemigos podría haberlo enviado. Los secretos guardados por aquella joven eran tan valiosos para aquellos seres despreciables como el poder lo era para él.

Vio que se acercaba lentamente al parque, y sin pensárselos dos veces, aumentó el poder de su posesión, aunque manteniéndolo oculto para no ser detectado.

Tamao escuchaba todavía las últimas palabras dichas por el espectro que poseía su cuerpo.

-Él sólo te utiliza…

Resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, haciéndole daño. ¿Sería cierto?

-Él me obligó a salir del templo y a vivir en el palacio- se dijo la joven, tratando de pensar- Pero… Vino a buscarmea la biblioteca… Me pidió perdón….

Recordó aquello con calidez. Una calidez que recorrió todo su cuerpo. ¿Acaso no había ido también cuando ella estuvo enferma? También lo hizo… Ren tenía sus partes buenas y sus partes malas. ¿Qué pensar entonces?

Recordó de nuevo las viejas enseñanzas de la niñez.

-_Un hombre tiene las dos caras de la misma moneda, pero quédate sólo con la que más te guste…-_ eso le habían dicho.

Una frase popular de cuento de niños, pero que a la joven de ojos de fresa le sirvió en aquella ocasión.

-Ren tiene sus cosas malas- dijo en un susurro- pero también tiene una parte buena. Yo prefiero esta parte… Y prefiero olvidar que existe la otra.

-¿Vas a decirme ahora sus secretos?- habló de nuevo la voz.

En su tono denotaba que su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

-No diré nada. Soy su confidente, no traicionaré lo que se me ha confiado- dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa, pero ahora más segura.

-Como quieras entonces- susurró la voz, llena de ira.

Un dolor agudo entró en el cuerpo de la chica. Sentía que a penas podía tenerse en pie. Calló de rodillas, en verdad el dolor era fuerte. Paró entonces el dolor en seco. Algo parecía retener la atención del espíritu.

-Ya puedes dejar de hacer estupideces- escuchó decir el espectro y también el controlado espíritu de la pelirosa.

Sus ojos a través del cuerpo de Tamao observaron la mirada dorada de un joven.

-Vaya, Tao, qué sorpresa- su voz trataba de sonar segura, pero el temor no pasó desapercibido para la fría y calculadora mente del joven.

-Sal de su cuerpo ahora mismo- ordenó la voz autoritaria de Ren. No pasaron por alto para él el color ahora negro y vacíos de los ojos de la chica.

-Oh ¿Eso quieres?- preguntó el espíritu, riendo.- Primero deberá ella decirme lo que quiero saber. Después… Quizás me piense tu oferta…

-No te atrevas a desafiarme- le advirtió Tao, moviendo lentamente su arma.

-Por supuesto que sí.- rió el espíritu, haciendo queel pelivioláceocerrara los ojos.

Una extraña sonrisa que descolocó al espíritu, apareció en el rostro del joven. Su arma, brillante, apuntaba directamente hacia ella.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Tao Ren?- preguntó el espíritu, haciendo retroceder el cuerpo de la pelirosa un paso hacia atrás.

-Deshacerme de ti- respondió con fría simpleza.

-No te atreverás. Este es el cuerpo de tu confidente. Si algo tratas de hacerme, ella será la más perjudicada- rió segura la voz del espectro.

-No es que vaya a atreverme o no- dijo Tao carente de emoción, tomando posición de ataque- Simplemente lo haré. Nomehayotra opción.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Aquí está al fin el siguiente capítulo!Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Como veis, empieza la acción, (¿Qué os parece, por cierto?). Querría agradecer sus reviews a:

**Eli Kyouyama**: Me alegra que te guste la figura de pantera se Sheikei. Y bien, el por qué de que Tamao se abalance sobre Anna y Sheikei y no quiera tocara Ren, es porque a Ren le teme, le tiene demasiado respeto y temor, además de haber otra poderosa razón, que ya la desvelaré, jeje. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Andrea Nefisto**: Muchísimas gracias por tu review y por decirme que de veras te gusta la historia! jeje, que felicidad, jejeje. Y bueno, de nada por la aclaración, ya sé que el fic es un poco confuso en algunos puntos. Y bueno, por supuesto, no podía dejar a Anna y Yoh, la parejita, sin aparecer, siendo que van a Japón! n.n, que bien que te haya gustado el nombre, porque a mi me pareció horrible, pero se me olvidó cambiarlo, jeje Gracias por tu apoyo. Saludos! (A mí también me encanta Lyzerg en esta faceta, es tan mono... ayyyy!)

**Haine Asakura:** Lo sé, a mí también me encanta ver los celos que tienen de amor, sobretodo cuando son así, encubiertos,o la persona que los tiene no sabe lo que son (véase Tamao). No he visto actualización tuya el lunes, tal y como me dijiste...¬¬...T.T Actualiza please! Bueno, gracias por el review, y espero que te guste este capi también!

**Okami reiko:** Lo sé, a mi también me encantaba el Lyzerg del comienzo, pero el del final casi que terminaba hasta cayéndome mal... ¡Con lo bien que empezó! En fin. Me alegra que te gustara el espíritu acompañante de Tamao, n.n Y por cierto, tomaré muy en serio tu sugerencia de hacer bailar a Lyzerg con Tamao en el baile para darle celos a Ren, está muy bien pensado (tendré que modificar el capítulo del baile) Aunque aún falta un poquito para eso. Gracias de nuevo. Saludos!

**Ire Yamichii**: jeje, lo sé, los celos de Ren siempre me han gustado, n.n Pero en fin, respecto a lo del baile... Sé que es la parte más esperada, pero precisamente por eso habrá que esperar un poco más, lo siento! Gracias por tu review ! (Y actualiza tú, mujer, jeje, que llevas mucho sin hacerlo)


	9. Caídas y encuentros

Capítulo 9.

_**Caídas y encuentros**_

Tamao escuchaba con atención las palabras que llegaban a su cuerpo tomado sin consentimiento.

Creía poder escuchar las risas del espectro en el interior mismo de sus oídos. Los tapó apretando las manos con fuerza, mas el sonido seguía allí.

¿Sería cierto, que ella tan poco le importaba que el joven de cabellos violáceos y oscuros sería capaz de matarla? Recuerdos, pensamientos.

-Quizás sí se atrevería…

-Tamao- escuchó llamar su nombre.

La fría voz, carente de emoción y sentimiento la congeló un instante. Demasiado conocida para no reconocerla.

-Joven Ren- dijo la joven en un susurro.

-Tamao, sé que estás ahí- escuchó al joven hablar. Su voz no expresaba nada- Lo hago por el reino, por mí… Perdóname.

De nuevo aquella palabra había escapado de sus labios. Se sintió repugnante al haber pronunciado aquella odiada palabra de nuevo, pero… Era para ella, por ella, no pudo evitarlo. Sabía el por qué de pronunciarla: Que ella no le odiara.

Saltó en dirección al espíritu, golpeándolo con fuerza en un brazo de la chica. El grito desgarrador del espectro en el cuerpo de la pelirosa podría haberse escuchado incluso en el palacio de los Tao.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- gritó, con una mezcla de cólera y terror el espectro- ¿Acaso no te importa matarla a ella?

-Un solo ser no representa nada para mí en comparación con mí mismo- dijo el joven, tomando posición de nuevo.

Atacó el de violáceo cabello de nuevo. El espectro de la vieja mujer que poseía el cuerpo de Tamao esquivó el golpe con cierta facilidad. El brazo parecía dolerle mucho, sujetándoselo con la otra mano.

El joven de ojos dorados llamó a Bason de nuevo. Su posesión se hizo mayor, y todo su cuerpo pareció refulgir como un segundo sol, como una luna dorada en la noche. Las ramas de los árboles se movían, agitadas por un viento inexistente. El aire que envolvía al violáceo parecía mostrar lo poderoso que era, la fuerza que irradiaba de su ser en todas direcciones.

-No...- consiguió decir el espectro.

Se había equivocado. Él sí que era capaz de matar a su confidente. Su orgullo era tan grande que incluso era capaz de matar a la chica que guardaba sus secretos. Tao no parecía tener siquiera corazón humano, y aquello hizo que el espíritu de la anciana mujer sintiera un profundo temor.

-Esto termina aquí- murmuró el pelivioláceo.

Una fina lluvia de agua comenzó a caer, mojando el frío suelo del parque, y las miles de hojas que tan fantástico cuadro habían representado de la naturaleza otoñal, amontonadas en el suelo.

El espíritu negó con la cabeza, como negando la posibilidad de su muerte en auqel cuerpo de hermosa mujer,y acto seguido salió corriendo despavorido.

-Maldita sea- dejó decir Tao, saliendo tras ella.

Los árboles desnudos le servían a la perfección como camino para perseguir con más facilidad a aquel extraño ser. Lo perdió de vista un instante, lo que le produjo cierto fastidio. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por aquel maldito ente. Salió de entre la arboleda, y pudo ver el cuerpo de Tamao detenido frente a un mirador, desde el que se observaba, veinte metros más abajo, el resto del parque.

-¿Acaso ya te has cansado de correr?- preguntó con ironía, acercándose lentamente.

-Maldita niña- escuchó decir el joven, mas aquellas palabras no eran para él- ¡Deja de oponer resistencia, o será peor para ti!

-¡Sal de mi cuerpo!- dijo Tamao, hablando con fuerza.

No dejaría que aquel ser hiciera con su cuerpo lo que quisiera, pero había algo más, otra razón que la impulsaba a oponer resistencia.

-No dejaré que utilices mi cuerpo a tu antojo- dijo con valentía inusitada. Su voz llegó incluso a los oídos de un joven de ojos dorados.- Ni que hagas daño a Ren.

Un sonrojo en sus mejillas se hizo presente, pero tampoco se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente de nuevo.

-¿Acaso quieres sufrir de nuevo?- dijo la voz, con nerviosismo- Como quieras entonces.

Aquel dolor agudo volvió de nuevo a ella, haciendo que incluso algunas lágrimas saltaran de sus ojos. Lágrimas que se traducían por otras que salían en el cuerpo poseído.

Ren observaba como un aura rosada parecía luchar en el interior de aquel hermoso cuerpo de mujer contra otro de color oscuro que la rodeaba.

-Aquí acaba todo entonces- dio Tao como aviso.

Saltó hacia arriba, tomando con fuerza su arma. Se elevaba en el aire, ingrábido, como un ser sobrenatural dispuesto a impartir su justicia. Sus ojos dorados tenían aquel extraño brillo de necesidad de dañar que sólo en aquellas ocasiones conseguían.

El espectro de la anciana, al ver que Tao atacaba, sin poder volver atrás, trató de moverse, pero Tamao impidió el movimiento, negándose a ello. Atemorizada, el espíritu de la anciana salió del cuerpo. Como una sombra espectral escapó del interior del cuerpo de la joven de cabellos rosas.

El cuerpo de la pelirosa perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás sin control. Los ojos rosas volvían a su color natural poco a poco.

-No huirás tan fácilmente de mí- exclamó Tao.

Y con un solo movimiento de su cuchilla cargado de ira, cortó por la mitad al espíritu elevado en el aire, que gritó de dolor, consciente de su fin y de su martirio eterno.

Ren paró en el suelo frente a la pelirosa, que caía hacia atrás, sin remedio, tras la barandilla del mirador.

-¡Ren!- lo llamó Tamamura.

Ella extendió una mano hacia él, tratando así de que él la cogiera para no caer al vacío. Él la tomó del brazo tapado por las mangas de la camisa, como pudo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella ya caía al vacío.

La cara de Tamao realmente mostraba pánico, mas algo sucedió que ella jamás imaginó. El joven de ojos dorados no la soltó, sino que dejó que el peso de ella lo arrastrara también a él hacia abajo. Cayeron ambos juntos al vacío. Primero, como si el tiempo se detuviera, yendo cada vez más despacio. Después, tomaron gran velocidad, cayendo hacia su destino.

En el aire, mientras caían, el pelivioláceo la acercó hacia sí, tomándola entre sus brazos. Tamao cerró los ojos asustada, mientras sus manos se aferraban inconscientemente con fuerza a la camisa del joven. La caída era inetivable, y parecía eternizarse el golpe final. Tao se mantenía sereno, impertérrito ante su situación, tomándola con cuidado entre sus brazos, sujetándola contra sí, mientras observaba como el suelo parecía acercarse cada vez más hacia ellos.

De repente, un leve contacto con el suelo. La joven abrió los ojos, temerosa de la muerte, pero cuan fue su sorpresa al verse entre los brazos de aquel joven, y a él con una rodilla en el suelo, parando la caída. Había detenido el contacto, frenando el golpe con su propio cuerpo. Pareció perder el equilibrio un instante, pero no cayó, no mientras la tuviera entre sus brazos, dependiendo de él.

Un giro brusco, y él la tumbó en el suelo, sobre la verde y húmeda hierba, colocándose sobre ella. Sintió su respiración cambiarde ritmo rápidamente.

Ren observaba fijamente los ojos de la chica. De nuevo aquel color rosa, la mirada alegre e ingenua. No había nada de que preocuparse entones, el espectro había abandonado su cuerpo por completo.

Mas, no se levantó de aquella posición. No la había tocado en la caída, demostrándole así a ella que no desobedecería sus deseos. Pero ahora, aquella cercanía… casi podía sentir lo suave de su piel. Su cálido aliento se sentía contra él.

Le observaba agradecida. Sus labios, entreabiertos de respiración entrecortada.

Sabía que él no la había tocado, y más aún, la había salvado, pero aquello estaba ahora perdido en su memoria. Sólo aquellos orbes dorados y aquel frío porte ocupaban su mente. ¿Agradecida? Aquello era poco para definir su sentir. La cercanía de él le era grata, reconfortante, y al contrario que en un pasado, agradable.

Con lentitud, levantó la joven una mano. Más despacio todavía, acercó uno de sus dedos al serio rostro de él. Un contacto. Se detuvo un instante. Él estaba frío. Acompasada con el latido de su corazón, movió con suavidad el dedo por el rostro de él, que no se movía, y no dejaba de mirarla.

Toda la blanca e insegura mano acarició entonces el rostro del joven. Su mejilla, su frente, la barbilla, la otra mejilla, sus labios… Se detuvo allí. Fríos de nuevo.

Él la observaba en silencio. Aquel primer contacto creyó haberlo imaginado. Pero no. La suavidad de aquella piel era incluso más cálida de lo que él había imaginado. E incluso, ella no se detuvo allí, le tocó de nuevo. Pensó en detenerla, pero no fue capaz.

El deseo tanto tiempo acumulado no dejaba que él la detuviera, al contrario, deseaba más contacto todavía. Cuando sintió dos de sus dedos detenerse sobre sus labios, el mundo se detuvo para él con ellos. Los labios entreabiertos de la chica le parecieron aún más tentadores que antes.

-Gracias…- se escuchó la voz femenina en susurro.

Cerró Ren sus ojos. Su mirada dorada se cerró para la chica, que retiró lentamente sus dedos de los labios de él. Sonrojada como pocas veces sintió la calidez en su rostro.

Él se levantó, y tendió su mano a ella para ayudarla. Ella la tomó. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Otro contacto de nuevo, permitido de nuevo… Por ella.

Ofreció a la joven de ojos rosas caminar a su lado. La luna, antes oculta bajo el manto de nubes saludaba al joven de ojos de dorado Sol, y a la joven con piel como rayos de Luna.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-¿Me habías llamado Ren?- preguntaba una joven peliazul.

Su mirada apreció alegrarse al decir aquellas palabras.Él la había mandado llamar. No importaba para qué, lo que importaba era que _ella_ era a la que había llamado. A nadie más.

-Sí- dijo secamente.

La joven no pudo evitar enternecer su miraba al observar al joven. En verdad se veía realmente apuesto con la ropa de trabajo… Trató de serenarse. No debía dar una mala imagen a Tao en aquellos momentos.

-¿Y bien¿Qué deseas?- preguntó Usui, sonriente.

-Primeramente, decirte que la celebración se llevará a cabo dentro de tres días por el contrato- dijo Tao, observando el exterior por el acristalado ventanal.

-¡Qué bien!- dejó decir la joven, llena de alborozo.

-No he terminado- la cortó él, con su frialdad habitual. Ella se serenó, sonrojada- Tamao puede no encontrarse muy bien hoy. Déjala descansar el tiempo que necesite.

¿Tamao? La peliazul se sorprendió de escucharla nombrar a su amiga. ¿A qué venía aquello¿Por qué iba Tamao a sentirse cansada? No comprendía el por qué, pero de nuevo aquella sensación la embargaba, los celos que la comían por dentro.

-Por supuesto. Haré lo que dices, Ren- dijo la peliazul, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.- ¿Me necesita para algo más?

Esperaba una respuesta afirmativa.

-No, ya puedes retirarte- fueron sus únicas palabras.

Pilika comenzó a retirarse. Abrió la puerta con lentitud, mas, antes de pasar su umbral, tomó valor. El sonido salido de su garganta fue una sorpresa para ambos.

-Te ves muy bien hoy, Ren- dijo la chica- Que pases un buen día.

Acto seguido cerró la puerta con fuerza, alejándose. El de mirar dorado había quedado estático. ¿Había oído bien? Por supuesto. Él no estaba sordo. Las palabras de la chica… ¿A qué se debían?

Metió con elegancia las manos en sus bolsillos. Sabía dela forma especial en que ella le había tratado siempre. El por qué, lo sabía a la perfección, pero nunca dio pie para que aquello continuara.

Pero lo hizo, continuó empeñada en su capricho por él. Ella no se marchó del palacio, alegando que quería quedarse con Horokeu. Pero tantas atenciones, tantas frases alocadas como aquella…

-Madura de una vez- murmuró.

¿Madurar? Una risa cínica escapó de entre sus labios. Él era el primero que debía madurar. Se estaba volviendo débil poco a poco, aunque cada vez más deprisa. Y por si fuera poco, quedaba ella…

Ella, la que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado. La que le hacía sentir aquella sensación de poder, de fuerza inusitada…

-Maldita sea, es todo por su culpa- se dijo, golpeando con fuerza la pared a su lado.

El dolor lo devolvió a su cauce de siempre. El frío dolor que le había hecho fuerte desde niño, el que le había hecho crecer. Si era mediante aquel dolor la forma de poseer poder, se alimentaría del dolor… Aunque no fuera como aquel en su mano, aunque no fuera un dolor físico…

-Sino una debilidad…

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-¿Por qué has dicho eso?- se reprendía la peliazul a sí misma.

Sus rápidos pasos por los pasillos eran claras muestras de nerviosismo.

-¿Qué se supone que me ha ocurrido ahí dentro?- seguía diciéndose Pilika.

Sus manos se tapaban las ardientes mejillas, tratando así de ocultar el sonrojo que luchaban por mostrar.

-Ya sabes que a él le gusta esa chica, Yusiko- se dijo la Usui con desprecio- Y no deberías inmiscuirte en sus asuntos. Si él la quiere a ella, debes dejarlo hacer… Su felicidad es más importante para ti que la tuya….

Pero toda aquella palabrería era en vano. Había ido hasta allí, segura de que algo maravilloso le sería dicho, pero él solo le había pedido que cuidara de Tamao. ¿Acaso no lo hacía siempre?

Suspiró con desgana. La pelirosa era tan ingenua…una niña en un cuerpo de mujer. De hermosa mujer. En cambio, la tal Yusiko…

-Seguro que es una arpía- se dijo para tranquilizarse, tocando la puerta de su habitación para entrar después.

Miró el interior de la enorme estancia. No había nadie, la pelirosa no estaba. Qué extraño. Cuando ella había dejado la habitación, su amiga seguía allí durmiendo plácidamente. Cerró de nuevo la puerta, y se encaminó alahabitación continua. Lizerg y su hermano dormían allí. Según Horo, él había elegido esa habitación para asegurarse de que su hermana no se metía en líos.

Su hermano… Seguro que él podría ayudarla a buscar a Tamao, e incluso a…

Llamó con firmeza a la puerta. Escuchó pasos que se acercaban con lentitud. Después, el sonido del pomo de la puerta al ser girado.

Un sonrojo aún mayor del que había tenido hacía unos instantes apareció en su rostro. Ante ella, el peliverde le había abierto la puerta con su siempre galante sonrisa. Llevaba los pantalones oscuros, con una camisa verde botella, desabrochada, que dejaba ver el bien formado cuerpo del joven.

Pilika, inconscientemente, retrocedió un pequeño paso, que pasó desapercibido para Lizerg.

-Buenos días, Pilika- saludó el joven.

-Buenos días- carraspeó la peliazul, desviando un poco la mirada.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó preocupado el joven frente a ella.

Abrió por completo la puerta, invitando a la joven a pasar al interior. Ella no pudo negarse, habría sido extraño que lo hubiera hecho tras tantos años de conocimiento mutuo. Tantos años… casi como hermanos.

-Verás. No sé dónde está Tamao, y Ren me ha dicho que la cuidara. Lo raro es que he ido a nuestra habitación, y ella ya se había ido.- dijola peliazul, recuperando su preocupación.

-Entonces puedes dejar de preocuparte- le aseguró el peliverde, abrochándose la camisa. La peliazul no podía despegar su vista- Pasó por aquí hace un rato, diciendo que iba a ver un poco más el hotel. Me dio un recado para ti. Dice que no te preocupes por ella, que os veríais en la hora de la comida.

Pilika suspiró con alivio. Saber que la pelirosa estaba bien le quitaba un peso de encima, aunque no todo. Seguía él estando en su mente… Como siempre, como cada segundo… No se lo podía quitar de los pensamientos, que tan continuamente giraban alrededor de él…

Un ruido la sacó a de su ensimismamiento.

-Oh, perdona- sonrió algo avergonzado el peliverde.

Pilika miró al suelo. Una gran cantidad de papeles se hallaban esparcidos, tirados, y desordenados. Sonrió divertida ante la mueca de disculpa del joven de seductora mirada.

-No te preocupes. Te ayudo a recoger.

-No hace falta, Pilika, de verdad- repuso el joven, comenzando a recoger- Puedes ir a buscar a Horo si lo deseas.

Ella se agachó, y de rodillas comenzó a recoger los papeles junto al peliverde, que la observó, agradecido. Ela sólo pudo sonrojarse y devolverle una tímida sonrisa. Eran muchos papeles…

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Una jovencita de ojos fresa deambulaba porel hotel a paso tranquilo. Su largo pelo rosa, sujeto con una pequeña pinza, caía hacia atrás en hermosa cascada. Como siempre, llevaba puesto lo más cómodo que tenía, pero no por eso dejaba de verse hermosa. Más de una mirada llegó a robar ingenuamente, sin quererlo, por los salones que pasaba.

Pero en su mente, era todo un torbellino. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior permanecían nítidos y claros en su mente. El espectro, la posesión, la aventura en el parque… Pero sobretodo, él.

-Ren…- murmuró casi en silencio, suspirando con suavidad.

Él la había salvado… Había sido una auténtica sorpresa. Pensaba que estaba sola... Pero al parecer él había ido a ayudarla. ¿Por qué? Una y otra vez se respondió a sí misma que era para mantener sus secretos a salvo… Pero algo dentro de ella, recién nacido en su interior, le negaba aquella respuesta, diciéndole que había otra más compleja, una que no conseguía desvelar.

Dejó caer los hombros, de cansancio. Cerró sus ojos mientras caminaba, tratando de serenarse. Se sentía como una niña… La cuál no sabía nada. Al ver aquella ciudad… se había sorprendido tanto…. Tanta gente, tantas cosas nuevas que ver, que ella hasta hacía unos días había ignorado por completo.

-¡Aaaaayy!- exclamó al darse un golpe y caer al suelo.

Se tocó la espalda, zona en la que se había hecho más daño. Apretó con fuerza los dientes y cerró los ojos, tratando de contener el llanto.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar un quejido cercano. Sorprendida, se encontró con un joven, que recogía varias cosas del suelo.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó el extraño con voz agradable.

-S... Sí, creo que sí- sonrió avergonzada la joven, ayudando al joven frente a sí a recoger las cosas que se le habían caído.

-Menos mal, temía que pudiera haberse hecho daño, señorita- dijo el joven, sonriéndole galán.

Tamao se sonrojó al ver lo apuesto del joven, y sus alegres y despiertos ojos grises. Sus cabellos, de color café, iban un poco despeinados.

-Disculpe mi torpeza, ha sido culpa mía- dijo Tamao, haciendo una reverencia de disculpa, ya de pie, y todo recogido.

-Para nada, señorita. No debe usted sentirse culpable de nada. El que debe pedir disculpas soy yo, por no haberme fijado en una criatura tan hermosa y haberme atrevido a hacerla caer- sonrió.

Tamao sintió como todo su rostro tomaba un calor inusitado. No parecía acusarla de ser culpable del golpe, pero se sentía un poco avergonzada de las palabras del joven, aunque también muy halagada.

-Ahora si me disculpa, debo irme- dijo él, y acto seguido se marchó, desapareciendo tan rápido como parecía haber llegado.

-¡Adiós!- consiguió decirle Tamao, antes de verlo desaparecer en uno de los salones.

Que torpe había sido. Juntó sus manos, arrebujando la tela de sus pantalones con fuerza. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que meter la pata de aquella manera? No entendía por qué aquellas cosas tenían que pasarle siempre a ella.

Se sentó en un sofá solitario en una esquina, entre algunas plantas de adorno. Allí creía que al menos tendría tranquilidad.

-Y no me tropezaré con nadie- se dijo a sí misma.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-¿Tamao?- preguntó una voz, solo un poco más tarde.

Aquella voz femenina le era conocida a la joven pelirosa. Se volvió para ver de quién se trataba. Allí, frente a ella, una hermosísima mujer de cabellos verdes, vestida con un traje típico chino, de color negro, con un dragón bordado a un lado.

-Se... Señorita Jun- exclamó alborozada Tamao, echándose a sus brazos, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.- ¡Qué alegría verla de nuevo! Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no le veía en el templo.

-A mí también me alegra mucho verte, Tamao- sonrió al igual que ella la peliverde, sentándose a su lado- Veo que has cambiado mucho. Dime¿Qué tal te va en el templo?

-¿En… El templo?- preguntó entrecortadamente Tamao.

Hubo un silencio absoluto. Ella no parecía querer responder. Su mirada gacha, tapada por los cabellos rosas, tratando de no mostrar la tristeza que ahora les embargaba a los ojos de fresas.

-¿Ocurre algo, Tamao?- preguntó un poco extrañada la hermosa mujer de cabello verde, al ver el cambio de ánimo de ella.

-No, no se preocupe señorita Jun, estoy bien- sonrió débilmente la pelirosa, negando a su vez con la cabeza, y haciendo un tranquilizador gesto con la mano- Es sólo que… Ahora ya no vivo en el templo.

-¿No?- se extrañó Jun, mirándola con más curiosidad.

- Ahora trabajo bajo las órdenes del joven Tao, en el palacio - murmuró Tamao.

-¿De Ren?- preguntó la peliverde, con verdadera intriga.

-Así es- asintió la joven- ¿Le conoce, señorita?- preguntó la pelirosa.

-Algo así- sonrió ella con calidez.

Ambas sonrieron amistosamente. Hacía ya mucho que Jun Tao conocía a Tamao. Desde que era niña, la habían llevado a un templo taoísta para enseñarle el más puro estilo de las enseñanzas. Fue de aquella manera, cómo conoció a aquella niña pelirosa, pequeña, inocente e indefensa, que decía vivir en el templo.

Desde entonces, siempre habían mantenido un contacto más o menos continuo, y un verdadero afecto entre ambas, la única amiga que tuvo hasta hacía bien poco Tamamura.

-Dígame señorita Jun¿Cómo es que ha venido usted hasta aquí?- preguntó con inocente curiosidad Tamao.

-No te preocupes, de eso te enterarás muy pronto- le sonrió Jun con complicidad.

Tamao ladeó graciosamente la cabeza, riendo tapándose la boca.

-Me alegra verla por fin, señorita- murmuró la joven pelirosa.

-Y a mí también verte, Tamao- sonrió así mismo Jun.

La hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes miraba a Tamao con una elegante sonrisa. En verdad, iba a darle una verdadera sorpresa a aquella joven de ojos de fresa.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

_Hola a todos! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y el final de ese momento de lucha con el espectro. Ya me diréis qué os ha parecido, y si os ha gustado. En fin, he hecho lo que he podido._

_Agradeceré mucho los reviews que me enviéis, aunque sé que quizás no podáis mandarlos por las actualizaciones que le están haciendo a la pág y eso... De todos modos, reitero, gracias por los reviews que se acuerden de enviarme, jeje._

_Quiero dar las gracias por sus reviews a:_

_**Haine Asakura:** Gracias pro tu review amiga! Y pues bueno, esperaré esa historia corta que estás escribiendo, y la actualziación de tu Ren x Tamao, jeje. Espero que este capi te haya gustado. Saludos!_

**Ely Kyouyama:** _Y bueno, qué te ha parecido lo que ha pasado con el espíritu? espero que no te haya decepcionado, jeje. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capi amiga. Graias por tu crítica, bueno, review, n.n_

**Okami Reiko:** _Bueno, verás. Tamao puede tocar a todo el mundo que quiera, pero ella marca la línea, es decir, ella decide a quién el permite tocarla y a quién no. Su no deja que Ren la toque, hay una buena razón... Con una explicación, jeje. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo._

**Ire Yamichii:** _jeje, bueno, aquí está el colmo de tu paciencia, y ya he actualizado! Lo sé, rRn se ha portado mal con Yusiko, pero como tiene ese carácter... (que mono es...) Y lo de Pilika y Lyzerg ya veremos ya... jeje. Saludos, o mejor aún... Salu!_

**Arashi Shinomori:** _Muchas gracias por tu review! Me ha alegrado mucho saber que te ha gustado la historia! (o lo que llevo de ella). Y bueno, yo también pienso que Ren x Tamao son una pareja muy bonita! n.n Me encanta, por no decir que es mi favorita, jeje. Respecto a los poderes de Tamao, sí, lo sé, son poco comunes ( estrambóticos), pero eso, quiero dejarlo muy claro, no la hace tampoco poderosa. De hecho, respecto a poderes, es débil (esto explicará cosas más adelante). Espero que te haya gustado este capi también. Saludos y gracias por tu review!_


	10. Una noche sin luna

Capítulo 10

_**Una noche sin luna**_

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, hermana- murmuró el apuesto joven en la habitación cerrada.

La hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes se acercó a él y le abrazó con ternura fraternal.

-Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, Ren- sonrió ella, alejándose de nuevo.

No pudo evitar abrazar a su hermano después de tanto tiempo sin verse. Le había extrañado, y estaba segura de que él a ella también.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó la fría voz del ambarino.

-Como siempre. Todo me va bien… Soy realmente feliz.- sonrió ella con ligero sonrojo al recordar a su marido.

Él no respondió. Se limitó a observarla, apoyado como estaba en el respaldo de la silla en la que ella se sentaba ahora. No sabía bien cómo expresarse ante su hermana… Siempre era ella la que expresaba los sentimientos de ambos, y quería que siguiera siendo así. Era la única persona… Por la que se dejaba convencer. Le era imposible negarle nada.

-Me alegro por ti.

-¿Y tú qué tal, Ren?- dijo ella, ya un poco más seria- Me llegaron noticias de que hubo mucho revuelo en el este. ¿Son ciertos los rumores?

-Lo eran- dijo tajante el pelivioláceo- pero todo eso ya acabó.

-Comprendo, temía que te hubiera pasado algo.- añadió con cierto tono de preocupación la mujer.

Él soltó un bufido, en señal de aburrimiento. Una señal que daba a entender que él no iba a ser dañado por causas como aquella.

-Y dime, hermano… ¿Acaso no piensas contarme nada?

Él la miró entre confuso y extrañado.

-¿Contarte?

-Sí- asintió ella, mirándolo a los ojos- Sobre la nueva jovencita que tienes a tu cargo.- él pareció ligeramente sorprendido por sus palabras, pero volvió a su habitual apatía- Tu confidente.

Su confidente… Sí. No había sabido nada de ella desde el día anterior. ¿Se habría recuperado ya? Parecía realmente cansada tras la posesión… Pero supo luchar contra el espectro. Imaginaba que sería gracias al reciente entrenamiento de posesiones que había realizado por lo que pudo hacerle frente… Aunque muy débilmente.

Un leve ruido de atención de su hermana hizo que volviera en sí.

-Me encontré con ella en el templo de las montañas, cuando fui allí a meditar.

-¿Después de tanto tiempo fuiste al templo?- preguntó ella, con un deje extraño en la voz.

-Así es. Los monjes me hablaron del extraño… Don, que posee. Y eso me es muy útil, por eso la trasladé a palacio, para no desperdiciar tanto tiempo en ir a hablar con ella.

-Podías haber escogido a cualquier otra persona.

-No- respondió él.

Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas, al darse cuenta de lo rápida y rotundamente que había respondido. Cabellos violáceos taparon su rostro, ocultando así el sonrojo en él.

-Ella tiene mejores cualidades.

-Comprendo- sonrió Jun, divertida por la reacción de su hermano.

El joven de ojos dorados observó los ojos de su hermana, que lo miraban con un inusitado matiz. Sabía que algo le ocurría, algo tramaba o quería decirle.

-¿A qué viene tanto interés de repente?- preguntó el pelivioláceo de forma seca.

-Oh, por nada- dijo en tono fingido su hermana. Sabía Jun que con aquello haría sentir curiosidad al joven- Pero… ¿Nunca te has preguntado qué es exactamente un confidente?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- el joven ambarino sabía del doble sentido de su pregunta, pero no alcanzaba a entender qué quería decirle su hermana, y eso le irritaba.

-Verás, hermano- habló Jun- Un confidente es mucho más de lo que puede llegar a aparentar. Son personas que poseen toda la confianza de las personas a las que sirven.

-Eso no es nada nuevo- ironizó Ren.

-Lo sé- siguió ella- Pero, lo que no sabes, es el por qué elige cada cuál a su confidente.

-¿Elegir?- repitió el joven.

-Así es. Siempre hay una razón para escoger a un confidente, o en tu caso, una confidente- matizó la mujer de cabellos verdes- Y es esta razón en la que se basa toda tu confianza.

-La razón es que ella posee un don que puede ser explotado- contestó el pelivioláceo, sentándose frente a su hermana.

-Te equivocas Ren- corrigió ella, sabedora de que su hermano sentía verdadera curiosidad por sus palabras- Esa es la razón por la que es tu confidente, no es la razón por la que confías en ella.

-Quieres decir….

-No quiero decir nada, hermano- lo cortó Jun- la razón sólo tú debes comprenderla, entenderla, y descubrirla. ¿Cómo sino puedes confiar en ella?

El apuesto joven entrecerró los hermosos ojos dorados. Ella tenía razón… sabía que había un "algo" que le incitaba a confiar en ella, pero no sabía qué. Trató de repasar los acontecimientos ocurridos hasta aquel momento, los momentos pasados junto a ella… No veía el por qué en aquellos instantes. ¿Qué era entonces aquel "algo"?

Como un haz de luz llegó a su mente una posible solución, una posible razón para confiar… No estaba muy clara su idea, pero era algo extraño lo que le había ocurrido, quizás fuera una pista para descubrir lo que su hermana quería que comprendiera…

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Una hermosa joven caminaba por los pasillos. Buscaba a una persona en concreto, al joven Tao. Llevaba un hermoso kimono, y su cara era completamente blanca gracias al maquillaje. Sus pequeños pasos le conferían un andar rápido. Llevaba ya mucho rato buscando.

Se sentía un poco preocupada de que él estuviera con… Ella. Con aquella chica de cabellos azules con la que se encontraron. Parecía haber entrado en shock al verla… y temía que sintiera algo por aquella mujer, por alguien que no fuera ella.

-Yusiko, cálmate. Seguro que está haciendo algo importante. No tiene por qué estar con ella.- se dijo de forma tranquilizadora a sí misma.

Pero la duda seguía allí, y eso la angustiaba. Tampoco la había visto a ella en ningún lugar del hotel, y sólo se le ocurría una posibilidad, que ambos estuvieran juntos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al pensarlo. Tao era de ella, sólo suyo. Después de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho por ganarse su confianza, no podía llegar ella y arruinarlo todo con su simple presencia.

Al fin llegó a la puerta de la habitación en la que él, en la que Ren se hospedaba. Tragó saliva antes de llamar a la puerta con suaves toques.

-Adelante- escuchó decir su profunda voz.

Sonrió para sí, al fin le había encontrado. Abrió la puerta, y entró con rapidez, cerrando tras de sí. Se acercó hasta él sin reparar en que no estaban solos en la habitación, y lo tomó con fuerza del brazo. Trató de besarle en la mejilla, pero él se retiró de forma cortés y casual. Ella sintió cierta ira en su interior. Él siempre se resistía a que ella le besara.

-Jun, ella es Yusiko- dijo Ren, llamando la atención de la joven del kimono.

Ella se sorprendió al ver a una mujer tan hermosa en compañía del joven, y peor aún, en su habitación. Automáticamente y sin poder evitarlo, cierto rencor dentro de sí apareció contra la mujer, que no dejó de notarlo a pesar de la sonrisa que Yusiko le dirigía. Jun era una mujer perspicaz, y aquel tipo de miradas eran una diversión para descifrar los pensamientos ocultos.

-Yusiko, ella es mi hermana Jun- siguió presentando Tao.

Yusiko se relajó de nuevo, era su hermana, solamente eso…. No tenía de qué preocuparse.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombres es Yusiko- dijo ella, haciendo una reverencia.

-El gusto es mío- habló Jun cortés, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

Se produjo un instante de incómodo silencio. La hermosa mujer de cabellera verde se levantó de su asiento, y tras dirigir una cálida mirada a su hermano, se alejó hasta la puerta.

-Nos veremos más tarde, Ren- dijo sin mirar a ninguno de ambos jóvenes, y acto seguido desapareció cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Ren pareció volver a su más fría actitud, como si la marcha de su hermana lo sumiera de nuevo en aquella oscuridad interior que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Tienes una hermana muy agradable, Ren- le sonrió Yusiko, tratando así de ganar terreno.

Mas no recibió respuesta por parte de Tao, quién, simplemente, le dio la espalda mientras recogía algunas cosas que había sobre una pequeña mesita. Él no parecía haberla escuchado. Esto enfureció a la chica. ¿Cómo se atrevía a comportarse de aquella manera con ella? Tao terminó al fin de recoger sus cosas. De medio lado, dirigió una mirada a la joven, que le sonrió dulcemente.

-No creo que el sentimiento sea mutuo- dejó decir él.

Un sonrojo de auténtica vergüenza se apoderó del rostro maquillado de la joven. Ni aquel maquillaje blanco en sus mejillas conseguía tapar por completo el color que habían adquirido al escuchar las últimas palabras. ¿Qué quería decir con eso¿Acaso creía que no le había caído bien a su hermana? Sería, quizás… ¿Por qué se había dado cuenta de su mirada? Trató de serenarse, y sonrió de nuevo.

El pelivioláceo cerró los ojos, e hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y cansancio. En verdad, aquella joven no admitiría un no por respuesta, ni tampoco una frase negativa hacia ella. Peor para ella. No sería problema suyo.

Un pinchazo en su costado, de nuevo aquel estúpido aviso. Recordó el rostro de la pelirosa, tal y cómo le había observado el primer día en el hotel. Su sorpresa al verle a él junto a Yusiko. No debía ser tan cruel.

Ella se lo había dicho ya antes. Él había jugado con los sentimientos de aquella mujer, con toda la persona de Yusiko… No podía echarla ahora así como así, sin más. Ren Tao sería frío y serio, distante, pero la educación era algo que tenía muy arraigado, y a las mujeres siempre debía tratarlas con la mayor educación.

Suspiró de nuevo.

-Modales y educación…

-¿Decías algo?- preguntó la dulzona voz de la mujer del kimono.

-Nada- respondió el ambarino, cortante- No he dicho nada…

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Una joven peliazul caminaba tranquila y sonriente junto a un apuesto joven de hechizadores ojos verdes. Ella parecía realmente animada en la charla que mantenían, riendo divertida, y sonriendo sin cesar, como si aquella mueca no pudiera escapar de la forma de sus labios.

Él sonreía más tímidamente, las manos en los bolsillos, erguido, a pasos tranquilos y ligeros. Sus ojos miraban con una oculta nota de cariño en la direcciónde la peliazul, haciendo sin querer, que ella se sintiera realmente a gusto.

¿Cuánto llevaban charlando? No lo sabía, y, la verdad, poco le importaba. Pilika sólo sabía que la voz de él había calmado sus preocupaciones, sus temores, su enfado… Incluso su ira contra aquella joven, esa… Yusiko. Ni siquiera se acordaba de que tenía que ir a buscar a Tamao. Estaba tan a gusto con Lizerg, aquel amigo de toda la vida, que se le olvidó el resto del mundo por completo.

Él tampoco había podido evitar sentirse a gusto junto a ella. Había deseado tanto aquel momento… Muy a su pesar, se sonrojó al pensar aquello. Pero era cierto, no podía negarlo. Siempre había sentido debilidad por aquella chica peliazul, vital y ruidosa, pero bondadosa y agradable al mismo tiempo. Había deseado hablar así con ella... Con tranquilidad, recibir sus sonrisas para él, su tiempo… Y sobretodo, eso que ocurría en aquel momento. Que ella no "deseara" irse a ningún otro lugar, con nadie más. En aquel momento, sólo quería estar con él. Ni con su hermano, ni con… Ren. No, sólo y únicamente con él.

Pilika sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, se sonrojó un poco al sentir el roce de su brazo con el de él. ¿Desde cuándo sentía aquellas cosas al estar con su amigo? Era Lizerg… Toda la vida había sido un fiel amigo, alguien en quien podía confiar… ¿Qué era diferente ahora?

No necesitó más tiempo para contestar a aquella pregunta. Su mente se la dio de forma automática. Nada había cambiado, siempre había sido así, desde el principio.

Ambos se sentaron en un sillón frente a una pequeña mesita de cristal. Seguían hablando. ¿Acaso no se les acabarían las palabras? Parecía que no. En el momento en que acababan una conversación, salía otro tema del que a ambos les parecía muy interesante conversar.

Una jovencita de cabellos rosas y ojos fresa apareció por allí de repente, al doblar una esquina. Se sorprendió de ver a aquellos dos jóvenes juntos, solos, hablando tan alegremente. No recordaba haber visto a Lizerg tan hablador desde que lo conocía. Se fijó en la peliazul. Parecía tan… feliz. Pasó la esquina, y dio un paso hacia ellos.

-Señortia Pil…- trató de decir, pero una mano tapó su boca, llevándola hacia atrás de nuevo.

Tamao sintió su pulso acelerarse. ¿Qué ocurría¿Quién era?

-¿Quién es usted¡Suélteme ahora mismo!- dijo la pelirosa, tratando de forcejear, aún con la mano en su boca.

Un sonido que le indicaba silencio hizo que se callara casi al momento.

-Tranquilízate Tamao, soy Horo- dijo el peliazul, riendo divertido, y soltando a la chica de su agarre.

-Jo… Joven Horo. Me ha asustado- exclamó Tamao, un poco sonrojada y con ligero enfado. Sus manos se apretaban nerviosas todavía contra su pecho.

Él rió ante sus palabras. En verdad era una joven un poco infantil… pero era un encanto más de ella. Eso no podía negarlo.

-Tranquilízate, que no te iba a hacer nada- rió Horo, mirando disimuladamente por la esquina, en dirección a su hermana y al peliverde- Sólo te he parado para que no estropearas el momento.

-¿Estropear el momento?- repitió la pelirosa, parpadeando graciosamente.

-Así es- dijo Usui, mirándola fijamente- Obsérvalo tú misma.

Tamao asintió, y miró disimuladamente a través de la esquina. Ambos jóvenes parecían reírse muy a gusto. Ni siquiera habían escuchado su llamada, ni se habían dado cuenta de nada.

-No se han dado cuenta de mi presencia- habló la pelirosa extrañada, alejándose de la esquina de nuevo.

-Así es. Ahora que al fin hablan tranquilamente y Pilika se da cuenta de las cosas, no podemos estropear el momento.

La hermosa joven de cabellos rosas se sonrojó completamente, y sonrió con nerviosismo al comprender al fin lo que ocurría, a qué se refería Horo Horo.

-Horo, crees que el joven Lizerg y la señorita Pilika…

-No lo creo, estoy seguro- dijo un poco más serio Horokeu, aunque sin dejar de sonreír- Así que vamos, mejor dejemos que ellos disfruten de este rato, que les hacía mucha falta. Creo que podríamos ir al comedor…

Ella asintió, y siguió caminando al peliazul, no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a la pareja sentada en los sillones. ¿En verdad sería aquello…? Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que sus mechones rosas se movieran suavemente. No debía pensar en eso, no era asunto suyo. Aunque… Parecían tan felices…

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Al fin había conseguido salir solo. Yusiko no había querido dejarlo ni un instante. Sólo cuando llegó su padre permitió la joven que él se soltara de su abrazo. Se sentía cansado y enfadado. No tenía ganas de soportar los caprichos de aquella mujer. Estaba harto.

Era ya de noche. Podía verlo a través de los acristalados pasillos del hotel. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo. No tenía sueño tampoco así que no se dirigió a su habitación. Se dejó llevar por su instinto. Sus pies le guiaron hasta llevarlo a una pequeña terraza, ya vacía. Entró lentamente, abriendo la puerta sin ruido. Sus pisadas a penas hacían ruido contra el embaldosado suelo de color oscuro como la noche.

Miró a su alrededor con gesto frío. De repente, su mirada se detuvo, de súbito, en una sorpresa que no se mostró en su gesto ni en su mirar. Pero en su interior, el revuelo de mariposas tuvo que ser frenado por el frío devastador al que llamó su mente para volver a su seriedad habitual.

Allí estaba ella de nuevo. Su instinto… Una mala pasada le había jugado al no haberle avisado. Pero allí estaba ella, hermosa, perfecta cual estatua de mármol blanco, sentada en una silla, con los ojos cerrados. Su pálida piel parecía brillar ligeramente al chocar contra ella la luz de las estrellas del firmamento.

Parecía estar dormida. Se acercó un poco más para observarla mejor. Sus cabellos rosas caían sueltos en cascada hacia atrás y por encima de sus hombros. Pocas veces recordaba haber visto su cabello suelto. Pero era… Hermoso. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al pensar aquello. ¿Desde cuándo aquella palabra había entrado en su vocabulario? Una mueca irónica apareció en la comisura de sus labios al pensar aquello. Miró hacia el cielo. Era realmente magnífico.

De repente, sintió el joven de dorado mirar una presencia. Le era familiar. Miró en la dirección de la pelirosa. A sus pies, comenzaba a delinearse un espíritu. Fijó su vista en él. Un cachorro de pantera. El cachorro gruñó, erizándose su oscuro pelaje. Tao no desvió del espíritu su mirada. En un instante, el pequeño cachorro cambió su actitud. Reconoció de inmediato al que una vez fue su amo. Se acercó hasta él.

El pelivioláceo se agachó para acariciar al animal, que se arrebujaba entre sus pies. Después, se levantó, y el pequeño felino, tras mirarle una vez más, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la silla donde se encontraba la hermosa joven con los ojos cerrados, desapareciendo poco a poco a cada paso que daba.

La pelirosa abrió sus ojos de súbito. Los había cerrado para sentir mejor el aroma de la noche, la quietud de aquellas horas… Sintió que alguien estaba cerca de ella. Miró en aquella dirección. Sus ojos chocaron con dos hermosos y subyugadores ojos dorados.

-Ren- murmuró sorprendida ella.

-Buenas noches, Tamao- dijo él de forma tranquila.

Le resultaba extraño llamarla por su nombre, sin más, pero también le era grato, y… Reconfortante. Una sensación placentera, la cual no había experimentado mucho en su joven vida.

-Se… ¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó ella, insegura.

-Nada en absoluto- respondió el, cortante.

Ella paró, en silencio.

-¿Puedo preguntarte… qué haces aquí a éstas horas? Deberías descansar…

-Lo mismo podría decirte yo a ti.- la cortó Tao, cerrando sus ojos- Simplemente vine a dar un paseo, y de paso, a ver la noche.

-Es una noche muy hermosa¿no te parece?- preguntó Tamao inocentemente, mirando de nuevo hacia arriba.

-Sí, lo es… hermosa- repitió Tao, ligeramente sorprendido por la palabra que ella había utilizado para describirlo.

Tamao observó disimuladamente al joven a su lado. Él estaba de pie. Se le veía tan serio, tan firme, tan sereno, tan… Frío. Era una persona distante, pero… En aquellos momentos en que estaban a solas, Tamao no había podido dejar de notar que él parecía más… Humano. Se sonrojó al pensar aquello.

No debía pensar tales cosas, no estaba bien. Pero… de todos modos, él ya parecía tener a alguien a su lado… aquella joven, Yusiko.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó el ambarino, al darse cuenta del sonrojo de la pelirosa.

-Yo, bueno, es que…- trató de serenarse ella para hablar. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse siempre tan nerviosa a su lado?- Ren, la joven con la que te vimos el primer día en el hotel, la señorita Yusiko…

-Ella es solamente una conocida, la hija de un director de empresa de aquí de Japón.

-Ah, comprendo- sonrió un poco ella, sin poder evitar mostrar algo de alivio- Pero… La señorita es muy hermosa, y realmente agradable…

Un sonido seco escapó de la garganta del joven a su lado. Ella decía que Yusiko era hermosa… realmente Tamao era un persona ingenua y de corazón limpio. Decir algo así de Yusiko, era realmente poseer un alma pura. Se acercó caminando hasta ella.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó, para sentarse.

-Po... Por supuesto- accedió ella.

Él se sentó a su lado. De nuevo aquella extraña sensación de poder, de paz, de… Tranquilidad, invadió su alma como una corriente de las profundidades. Siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando estaba cerca de ella… ¿Por qué? Era una debilidad, una maldita debilidad…

-¿Cómo te encuentras después de la posesión?- preguntó él, sin rastro de emoción alguna en su voz.

-Oh, me encuentro muy bien, gracias- dijo ella, sonriendo tímidamente- Sólo un poco cansada, es todo.

-Eso es normal, después de una posesión tan prolongada. Pero no debes preocuparte, mañana ya estarás completamente recuperada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Su mirada gacha, mirando fijamente sus manos en su regazo. Se sentía nerviosa en su compañía, pero a la vez… Reconfortada… Bien. Era una sensación de ansiedad y nerviosismo, no sabía muy bien cómo describirla.

-Ren, muchas gracias por ayudarme… No, por salvarme- dijo ella con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Él abrió los ojos al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Ella le daba las gracias? De nuevo aquel espíritu puro hablaba dentro de ella… El ambarino sentía como si su sola cercanía pudiera manchar el espíritu de ella con la impureza del suyo propio.

-No te preocupes, no ha sido nada- dijo él. Ella pareció entristecerse un poco por su respuesta, y él lo notó- Ha sido un placer ayudarte.

Ella se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. Aquellos orbes dorados que brillaban como el sol en la noche. Eran realmente mágicos. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, no pudo evitarlo. Fue un impulso que no pudo contener. Se abalanzó sobre el joven a su lado, y lo abrazó, refugiándose en su pecho. Él se sonrojó ante el acto de la chica. Sus cabellos violetas taparon aquel atisbo de sentimiento.

Sus fuertes brazos se movieron lentamente alrededor de la cintura de ella, y lentamente, la abrazó, sin mucha fuerza, levemente. La pelirosa sintió un escalofrío. Su piel rozaba con la de él. Pero era un contacto tan… Agradable. Era como tocar algo frío, pero que se convertía en cálido para ella. Una suave calidez se extendía por el cuerpo de Tamao desde el lugar en que su piel tocaba la del joven de ojos dorados.

Por su parte, Ren no era impasible ante aquel roce contra la suave y cálida piel de la joven entre sus brazos. El lugar en el que su piel rozaba la de ella, sentía como si le quemara, pero se extendía como un suave calor, como si estuviera derritiendo el hielo del que él estaba forjado. Casi doloroso... pero no un dolor como el que toda su vida le enseñó a crecer, era otro tipo de dolor.

Sabía el pelivioláceo que sus palabras habían reconfortado a la joven pelirosa. Al ver su rostro el primer día, de sorpresa al verle del brazo de Yusiko… Se sintió "culpable" de nuevo. Aquel maldito sentimiento que no le había dejado en paz desde que habló la primera vez con la joven pelirosa. Ella… había hecho estragos en su fría y recta forma de ser. Había cambiado… Y no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo. Se sentía confuso… Pero todo se aclararía. Tarde o temprano. Después de las palabras de su hermana… Todo se aclararía.

Tamao se separó de él levemente. Su cara era un auténtico color rojo vivo, pero se fue aclarando, al ser tapado por los mechones rosas de su cabello. No vio reacción alguna en el rostro del pelivioláceo, pero vio que los ojos dorados parecieron ablandarse al dirigirse hacia ella. Aquella fue una sensación que jamás olvidaría. Desvió de nuevo la mirada.

-Lo siento…- murmuró de forma casi inaudible.

Él la observa en silencio. No contestó, se limitó a dejar escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Ella era tan infantil… Elevó de nuevo su mirada al cielo. Las estrellas parecían brillar más que antes.

Tamao apretó con fuerza sus manos, con los dedos entrelazados. ¿Cómo había podido hacer aquello? Lo peor, era que deseba repetirlo… Se sentía mal consigo misma, y avergonzada con él… No creía que a Ren le pareciera bien lo que había hecho. Seguro que le había parecido un sentimiento que mostraba una vez más su debilidad.

Apretó con fuerza los labios. Debía arreglar su error como fuera.

-Hay una persona que acaba de llegar al hotel, a la que conocí en el templo taoísta en la montaña- consiguió decir entre balbuceos.

Ren volvió a mirarla, interesado en sus palabras.

-¿Del templo, dices?- preguntó el joven de ojos dorados.

-Así es. Su nombre es Jun. Ella es una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos verdes. Solía venir al templo cuando yo era una niña, para profundizar en las técnicas de lucha.

Aquel nombre golpeó su mente con fuerza.

-Jun…- repitió, comenzando a comprender.

De modo que era de ese modo cómo su hermana conocía que Tamao era su confidente, su nombre, que la había llevado a palacio… Un movimiento realmente inteligente el de su hermana. Le había descolocado por completo al comienzo. Pero ahora había cosas que comenzaban a encajar… Aunque seguía teniendo la duda de la última pregunta que su hermana le hizo… ¿Por qué razón era ella su confidente¿Por qué confiaba ciegamente en ella?

-Ren… ¿Acaso la conoces?- preguntó Tamao, insegura al sacarlo de sus meditaciones.

-Sí, la conozco.- respondió con su frialdad habitual.

-De… ¿de veras?- preguntó sorprendida la joven de ojos de fresa.

Él asintió levemente, cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

-¿Puedo saber de que se conocen?- preguntó tímidamente ella.

Ren no dijo nada, ni volvió su rostro hacia ella..

-Creía que ya lo sabías.

-No, ella no me ha dicho nada- contestó la pelirosa, sonriendo graciosamente, con ingenuidad.

-En la fiesta podrás charlar con ella más tranquilamente. Se encargará de explicártelo.

-Supongo que es porque se conocenque la señorita Jun ha venido hasta aquí¿No es así?- preguntó Tamao, con suavidad.

-Así es.- le aclaró el pelivioláceo- Yo la invité para la celebración.

-Oh, comprendo. Ha sido un detalle muy bonito, Ren- le sonrió con dulzura la pelirosa.

Ren sintió cierto calor en las mejillas, pero esto no alteró el color de su piel. El tono de la voz de ella… Siempre se suavizaba… Cuando hablaba con él. ¿Por qué lo hacía¿O era él quién lo imaginaba?

-Maldita sea…- murmuró, despeinando con la mano más aún sus rebeldes cabellos violetas, y consiguiendo una divertida sonrisa de la joven a su lado.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola a todos! Bueno, em, quiero dar muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo a este fic. me alegra que haya tenido éxito el cap. anterior, jeje. Quiero dar las gracias en especial a:

**Ely Kyouyama:** Lo sé, el espíritu es odiable de su natural, jejeje. Respecto a lo de la fiesta.. Pues sí, jeje, ya tengo escrito el cap, aun así, miraré como introducir tus sugerencias. Gracias por todo, y no dudaré en pedirte ayuda si me falta imaginación en una temporada mala, jeje. Gracias por todo, espero que este cap. también te guste.

**Dokuro-chan:** Hola! Siento que el final te pareciera shosho (soso)... Espero que este otro cumpla tus espectativas. Bueno, sí, se que he hecho sufrir a Usui más de la cuenta, pero... Creo que en este cap. le he devuelto con una beuna dosis de felicidad el dolor sufrido, no crees? jeje. Sí, seguirá siendo sobretodo Ren x Tamao, pero no excluyo otras cosas. Gracias por todo, procuraré no hacer sufrir a Pilika más. No es que me caiga mal, perola historia requería esos momentos... jeje. Gracias por todo. Espero que te guste este capítulo! n.n

**Okami reiko:** Gracias por fijarte en lo de la camiseta de Lyzerg abierta! jeje, era una parte que esperaba se notara más, porque he procurado ponerle bien sexi en ese moomento, jeje. Se avecina el gran Lyzerg. Esa es su verdadera imagen, no la que tiene con los soldados X. Y nolo dudes, seguiré poniéndole así! Y bueno, también me alegra que te gustara la pelea, y que te emocionaras cuando ellos al fin se tocan! (Lo sé, he tardado mucho en dejarles hacerlo). Gracias por tu sreviews amiga. Espero que te guste esta actualziación! n.n

**Ire Yamichii:** Lo séee! Al fin se han tocado! Y eso que han tardado 9 caps.. jeje. Espero que no se te haya hecho pesado. Y bueno, aquí aparece Ren con su hermana. ya me dirás que te han parecido, jeje. Salu! n.n

**Andrea Nefisto:** Me alegra que te gustara lo de la pelea y que se tocaran, jeje. Y bueno, no estás equivocada, se avecina algo con Pilika y Lyzerg... jeje, pero esto seguirá siendo Ren x Tamao, sobretodo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga, me das muchos ánimos con tus reviews. Gracias por todo!

**Loual:** Muchísimas gracias! Vaya, tu crítica ha sido tan buena que me ha emocionado, jejeje. Me alegra quete gustara lo del bosque y la pelea, porque la verdad, no sabía si era lo suficientemente bueno, n.n y bueno, me alegra que te parezca buena la redacción, trato de cuidarla mucho, jeje. Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado. Gracias por tu review!

**Sakura water:** Me alegra que te guste. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado, n.n

**Haine Asakura:** Síí! creo que era necesario que Jun apareciera, siempre pone nervioso a Ren porque él la quiere mucho, jeje. Y bueno, me alegra que te gustara que se tocaran, jejeje. Espero con ansias tus actualizaciones, no dejaré de repetírtelo. Gracias pro todo amiga!


	11. Tan solo palabras

Capítulo 11.

_**Tan solo palabras**_

La pelirosa se despertó sobresaltada. Algo se había entrometido en su extraño sueño. Se acurrucó de nuevo entre las sábanas, sin éxito, nada podría hacerla dormir. Con cierta pesadez, se levantó de la confortable cama del hotel. Cerca, otra cama de igual tamaño, daba descanso a una joven de cabellos azul celeste, que sonreía en sueños.

Fue al baño, y abrió el grifo, esperando a que saliera el agua caliente. En verdad había sido un sueño realmente extraño… No solía recordar nunca lo que soñaba, pero aquella vez… No entendía bien por qué, lo recordaba, a pesar de que no tenía ningún sentido.

Al comienzo todo estaba oscuro. Después, veía una pared de color morado, y una pequeña silueta semiescondida entre unas cortinas, también de color oscuro. Escuchó que lloriqueaba levemente, tratando de que no se escucharan mucho los sollozos. Por la aguda voz, le pareció a la pelirosa que era la de un niño, o quizás de una niña.

De repente, se escuchaban leves pasos acercarse. La voz dejaba de sollozar, y detenía su lamento. Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, y se distinguió otra figura que aparecía…

-Y ahí se acaba- suspiró Tamao, entrando en el agua caliente, y recibiendo agradecida, con ligero sonrojo, el calor tan reconfortante.

Quizás fuera un sueño como otro cualquiera… pero no, ella sabía que no. Y lo más extraño de todo, era que le parecía reconocer a aquella figura llorando… No entendía qué significaba aquello. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el espectro que la había poseído? Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse… Pero no consiguió resultados. Suspiró desengañada. Salió lentamente del agua, se secó rápidamente, y se vistió con un sencillo pero bonito vestido color blanco.

No era aquel, precisamente, su estilo para vestir, pero el día anterior Pilika le había escondido todos sus pantalones, obligándola así a ponerse un vestido. Se sonrojó, pensando divertida, que la peliazul era un poco extremista en sus métodos.

Salió lentamente de la habitación, tras haber dejado ordenadas todas sus cosas, y haber escrito una pequeña nota a Pilika, la cual descansaba en la mesilla de noche de ésta.

Con andares alegres, se dirigió hacia el comedor para tomar el desayuno. Al parecer, era realmente temprano, porque no había nadie por los pasillos. Cuando llegó a las puertas del comedor, confirmó sus sospechas. Sólo había dos o tres personas allí comiendo. Los empresarios más madrugadores, pensó para sí.

Sin darse cuenta y sin poder evitarlo, captó las miradas de los hombres allí presentes. Nadie habría podido negar que era realmente hermosa, y que la combinación de aquel hermoso y poco común cabello rosa, con el simple vestido y el angelical rostro de la joven, era algo que pocas veces se contemplaba.

Tamamura caminó, ingenuamente, sin darse cuenta de que su persona se había convertido en el centro de las miradas. De repente, alguien llamó su atención.

-Ren…- murmuró la joven, al verlo sentado en una apartada mesa del comedor.

Se acercó caminando lentamente hacia allí. Tao la sintió llegar. Su esencia, su espíritu, le eran completamente inconfundibles. Imposible no darse cuenta de que se acercaba a él.

-Ren- habló la suave voz de terciopelo de la pelirosa- Buenos días.- saludó cordial y alegremente.

-Buenos días- respondió él, cortés, levantándose de su asiento, e invitando a la pelirosa a su mesa, siempre manteniendo aquel semblante frío, que volvió durante un instante a las miradas de los hombres en la sala, que comprendieron, que por su bien, sería mejor dejar observar a la hermosa muchacha de cabellera rosada.

-Qué pronto te has levantado hoy- dejó decir la pelirosa, mientras él le servía leche en un tazón- Gracias- habló Tamao, al terminar él de servirle.

-No podía conciliar el sueño, y no merece la pena perder el tiempo intentando recuperarlo- dijo él, sin darle importancia.

-Cl... Claro- asintió ella, tratando de decirle lo que acababa de ocurrírsele. Quizás él pudiera ayudarla…

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó frío el pelivioláceo, con su usual tono de voz, carente de emoción.

Aquellos dos orbes dorados observaban a la joven sentada frente a él, sin perder detalle de sus movimientos, ni de las sensaciones que mostraba su rostro. Era como un libro abierto para él. Nada podía esconderle, era como si las palabras no fueran realmente necesarias para saber lo que cruzaba por la mente de la joven.

Sonrió con ironía mientras bebía lentamente un trago de su vaso de leche.

-No, no…- negó en un gracioso gesto con la cabeza, bajando la mirada- Bueno, en realidad, sí... Verás, yo…- sus manos se movían nerviosamente en su regazo- Verás, Ren, es que yo… Esta noche, he tenido un sueño muy extraño.

-Sigue- le dijo Tao, observándola con fijeza, atento ahora a sus palabras.

Desde niño, le habían inculcado cierto respeto por los sueños. Tiempo atrás le habían enseñado, que los sueños que se recuerdan, quieren decirnos algo, y él mismo lo había comprobado en su propia experiencia. Y el que ella tuviera sueños que recordaba, podría ser peligroso.

-Bueno, verás. Es un sueño muy extraño, y parece como... Incompleto, y muy oscuro. A penas puedo ver nada- ahora su mirada estaba levantada, mirando con ligero sonrojo a su interlocutor, a aquellos atrayentes ojos dorados- Escucho a alguien sollozar, alguien que parece un niño, o quizás una niña.

Tao sintió un ligero escalofrío, y sus ojos se achicaron más, esperando con ansia y sorpresa, las palabras de la joven de ojos de fresa.

-Entonces, se escuchan unos pasos, bueno unas pisadas muy suaves, y aparecía una figura, se veía muy oscura y borrosa… Y entonces me he despertado.- terminó Tamao, sintiendo que sus palabras se escuchaban un poco tontas.

-Entiendo- murmuró el pelivioláceo. Había algo en su expresión que a Tamao le resultaba extraño.

-Y... Am… Bueno. He tenido el mismo sueño varias veces. Pero cada noche, aparecen más cosas, y la oscuridad es menor, y veo mejor lo que allí hay. Es como sí…- paró un instante, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas- Como si el sueño se fuera aclarando y alargando a medida que pasan las noches.

Ren la miró, para luego desviar su vista hacia el vaso de leche que todavía, sin tocar, tenía ante él. La joven pelirosa lo observaba un poco nerviosa, pensando que tal vez él creyera que era una tontería. Y lo cierto era… Que lo parecía.

Tao, simplemente, suspiró recostándose de forma elegante en el respaldo de su silla. Tamao esperaba nerviosa sus palabras, pero veía una sombra de… ¿Preocupación? En los ojos del apuesto joven.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó ella, con suavidad.

-Es curioso- comenzó él, lentamente. Sus ojos cerrados, adoptando una postura altiva- Pensaba que eras tú mi confidente, pero al parecer, los puestos se han intercambiado. La confidente es la que confiesa ahora sus dilemas a su señor.

Tamao enrojeció por completo ante sus palabras. Sintiéndose muy nerviosa y expuesta.

-Di… Discúlpame. No pretendía, yo…- las palabras se le enredaban en la lengua, y era incapaz de articular una frase- No era mi intención, yo…

Él sonrió. La pelirosa se paró entonces, completamente anonadada. Nunca le había visto sonreír, nunca de aquella manera, sin ironía, sin… No sabía describirlo. Fue una sonrisa muy fugaz, casi ni un segundo, pero había convertido al joven, si cabía, en más apuesto todavía. Realmente…

Se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Él era su señor, no podía pensar esas cosas de él, no podía. Además, él no pensaría jamás cosas parecidas de ella… Él no era así, era frío y distante, a pesar de que ese fuera un gran atractivo suyo a ojos de la pelirosa.

Pero no sólo la jovencita sentada a la mesa se había sorprendido por aquel gesto. El apuesto joven, poseedor de la mirada dorada, también se había sorprendido a sí mismo haciendo tal gesto. Pero no se arrepintió. Se había sentido tan bien con la actitud tan natural e infantil de la joven frente a él, que no pudo evitar aquella mueca tan poco usual en él. Le agradaba estar junto a ella, verla ponerse nerviosa, observar sus delicados movimientos. Era una debilidad, "su" debilidad.

-No debes preocuparte por ese sueño, será algo pasajero- habló entonces Ren, acomodándose sus cabellos de oscuro violeta, sin advertir la sonrosada mirada de la pelirosa.- de todos modos, si sigues teniéndolo, no dudes en volver a decírmelo.

-Está bien- contestó ella, sonriendo con dulzura.

Cualquiera que hubiera mirado aquella enternecedora estampa, dudaría de que sólo se conocían desde hacía medio año. Parecían una pareja sólida, de esas que han creado esa confianza a lo largo de toda la vida, y no necesitan más que mirarse a los ojos para conocer los pensamientos del contrario.

Ren notó algo. Aquel monstruo hambriento atenazaba su mente y su cuerpo. De nuevo aquel deseo… Imprudente, pero lo había ansiado tanto… Necesitaba tanto de aquello. Volvió a acercarse a la mesa. Su mirada dorada abarcó la mirada de fresa. La tenía cautivada, no dejaba que ella esquivara su mirar, u observara otra cosa. Su mano se movió lentamente por encima de la mesa, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Su mano encontró la de ella. Su piel era muy suave, tersa, cálida. Sintió como ella se asustaba al sentir su roce, pero no apartó su mano tampoco, no podía. Su mirada tampoco se apartó de aquellos orbes de oro, que la tenían cautiva.

Sintió cómo los dedos de él acariciaban lentamente la piel de su mano. Muy lentamente. Sintió cómo los dedos de él recorrían los de ella, acariciándolos lentamente, haciendo que la respiración de la pelirosa fuera entrecortada y rápida.

Finalmente, la mano de él se hizo con la de ella. Un lento agarre, en que sus dedos se confundían con los de él. Paró allí. La respiración de ella tranquila de nuevo.

Estaba nerviosa. ¿Por qué sentía aquello¿Por qué el corazón le palpitaba tan deprisa? Sentía sus mejillas arder, y sobretodo el suave tacto de la mano de él con la suya. Y aquel calor en sus labios… Como si necesitaran algo. No comprendía…

Una hermosa mujer con kimono entró en la sala con pasos rápidos. Había ido temprano y no le había encontrado. Su cara blanca, perfectamente maquillada, contrastaba con el rojo chillón de sus también pintados labios.

Su mirada corría rápida sobre aquellos rostros. De repente lo vio. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero ésta se desvaneció al instante. No estaba sólo. La muchacha de cabellos rosados estaba con él, y ambos parecían muy serios. Sus ojos fijamente los del uno en los del otro.

-Tamao…- murmuró Yusiko quedamente, presa de la sorpresa.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Un poco más tarde, una lujosa, cara y elegante tienda, en la parte central de la ciudad de Tokio, abría sus armarios y mejores trajes para mostrárselos a una joven de cabellera azul celeste. Sus ojos del mismo color vagaban entre las prendas, encantada con la búsqueda.

-Es… ¿Estás segura de que todo esto es necesario, Pilika?- preguntó Tamao, un poco nerviosa, y con mirada cansada.

Llevaban ya toda la mañana de compras, y comenzaba a estar cansada de tanto ajetreo, y tanto ir y venir de dependientas. Pero sobretodo, de probarse tantísimo vestidos. Al principio aceptó por lo emocionada que parecía su amiga, pero ahora se arrepentía un poco de haberse dejado convencer tan rápido.

-Pues claro que estoy segura, Tamao- respondió exasperada Usui- No puedes ir con unos pantalones cualquiera a una fiesta de celebración de este calibre. Debemos ir bien vestidas para la ocasión.- se detuvo un instante para mirar más detenidamente un vestido- Además, Ren me ha dicho que es obligatorio el atuendo tradicional, y claro, nosotras no tenemos.

-Claro…- sonrió Tamao, condescendiente.

Sentados en dos sillas, dos apuestos jóvenes esperaban sentados. Uno de cabellos verdes, y otro que parecía dormido, con cabellera azul celeste, hermano de Pilika.

-Horo, no te duermas- habló disimuladamente el peliverde, moviéndolo ligeramente de su asiento.

-Eh… ¿Qué?- preguntó el joven, aturdido al ser despertado. Al darse cuenta de que no estaba en su cama, no pudo evitar soltar un enorme bostezo.

-Contrólate hermano- le riñó Pilika, severa- Esto no es tu habitación.

-Ya lo sé- le contestó Horo, tratando de aguantar otro bostezo- Pero nos hemos levantado tan pronto, y llevamos tanto rato buscando, que empiezo a estar cansado.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó indignada Pilika- ¿Pero cómo te…?

-Por favor Pilika, cálmate- trató de tranquilizarla Lizerg, posando una mano en el hombro de la chica- No hace falta que te enfades con él.

Sus palabras parecieron obtener el fruto deseado, porque la joven peliazul dejó de gritar a su hermano, y mientras un lindo sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, asentía y volvía a su tarea.

-Gracias por calmar al monstruo- rió Horo, guiñándole un ojo al peliverde.

-Deberías tratar con más respeto a tu hermana. Se está esforzando mucho- comentó Diethel, cerrando los ojos, mientras Morphin aparecía sobre su hombro.

-Por supuesto. De ahora en adelante voy a ser tan amable con ella como tú, amigo- rió Horo, con cierta ironía.

Un sonrojo ligero, casi imperceptible, apareció en el rostro del shaman de la radiestesia, que trató de ocultarlo con sus verdes cabellos. Horokeu sólo reía alegremente, tratando de no ser descortés, sabiendo lo que ocasionaba su comentario en la mente del inglés.

-Am… Pilika¿Qué tal me sienta éste?- preguntó la pelirosa, con las mejillas con ligero color.

La peliazul, al ver que Tamao era demasiado vergonzosa como para salir del cambiador, suspiró con resignación, y entró para ver qué tal le quedaba. Un gritito de júbilo escapó de su boca al verla.

-Este es, sin duda- le sonrió encantada Usui- Este es perfecto para ti.

-Es… ¿Estás segura¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó Tamao, no muy convencida.

-Por supuesto que sí. Te sienta realmente bien, Tamao, créeme.

La pelirosa sonrió, no muy convencida. Se miró en el espejo una vez más. ¿En verdad se veía bien? No estaba tan segura…. Y sabía el por qué de su inseguridad. Y si a él… ¿No le gustaba?

-¿Ya habéis escogido?- preguntó una conocida voz masculina tras la puerta del cambiador.

-Sí hermano, y además una decisión muy acertada- le contestó Pilika.

-¿Podemos verla ya?- preguntó de nuevo, impaciente.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió la peliazul, saliendo rápidamente para que Tamao se cambiara- La veréis en la fiesta. ¿Qué creías¿Qué íbamos a arruinar la sorpresa?

-¿Entonces hemos estado todo este rato aguantando todo esto, aquí, para nada?- exclamó exaltado Horokeu.

-No ha sido para nada- dijo tranquilizador Diethel- Hemos acompañado a estas dos hermosas jovencitas, y ha sido un auténtico placer.

-Gracias Lizerg- dijo la peliazul, sonrojándose sin quererlo- Menos mal que alguien entiende…

-¡Ya estoy lista!- exclamó Tamao, corriendo un poco acalorada hacia ellos, con una gran bolsa en la mano.

-Perfecto, vámonos entonces- dijo Pilika, sonriendo radiante.

Ella también se había comprado un traje para aquel momento tan especial, para una fiesta de celebración. Quería darle a Tao la mejor imagen posible de sí misma, pero también a… él. A Lyzerg. No sabía bien por qué, pero también quería destacar para él. Quizás incluso quería hacerlo más por él que por el pelivioláceo. Las cosas parecían estar cambiando.

Llegaron con aspecto cansado al hotel, pero realmente contentos por lo conseguido. Cuando llegaron a la recepción, ambas jóvenes vieron que Tao se encontraba allí, hablando con un grupo de hombres de aspecto serio. El ambarino parecía estar dándoles algunas órdenes y directrices, y ellos asentían con la cabeza. Cesó un instante de hablar. Sus ojos encontraron la mirada de fresa que buscaban. Y sin más, volvió a la conversación, sin dirigir una mirada más.

La pelirosa se sonrojó un poco. Pilika no pareció darse cuenta de que aquella mirada iba dirigida a una en concreto, y no a las dos. Usui sonrió, y tiró a su compañera del brazo, llevándola hasta el ascensor que las llevaría hasta el piso donde se encontraba su habitación.

-Ya verás, Tamao. Va a ser un día inolvidable, seguro que lo pasaremos muy bien- sonreía la peliazul ya en la habitación, guardando sus nuevas compras en el armario.

-No sé, yo… Es que…- comenzó la pelirosa, pero su compañera la cortó en seguida.

-No te pongas nerviosa. Además, estoy segura de que muchos hombres querrán bailar con nosotras- añadió poniendo, orgullosamente, los brazos en jarras.

Tamamura rió ante las palabras de su amiga. Ella tenía razón, no había de qué preocuparse. Seguro que disfrutaba mucho de la velada. Además¿quién podía aburrirse con los hermanos Usui?

Por la mente de la peliazul, además de aquellos pensamientos, bailaban otros, o más bien, otro. Temía que aquella despreciable mujer, Yusiko, apareciera y Ren no tuviera ojos más que para ella, que aquella mujer del kimono acaparara toda la atención del pelivioláceo.

Y es que aquello la ponía furiosa. La idea de que semejante arpía apareciera en la fiesta, o que bailara con Ren, le producía una intensa ira. Pero su mente, al pensar aquello, también la llevaba a otra persona… Aquel hechizante joven de ojos verdes. Lyzerg. Sí, habían intimado mucho la última semana, en su estancia en el hotel. No sabía bien cómo, pero poco a poco, el joven había ido entrando en sus pensamientos, y ahora ni siquiera podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

-Demasiado confuso- terció la peliazul, ya con el pijama puesto, y apagando la luz. Tras echar una última mirada a la joven de cabellera rosada, que ya estaba en la cama, se metió entre las sábanas de la suya, soñando con dos hechizantes ojos verdes y una dulce sonrisa.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Se despertó lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron como un segundo sol en la mañana. Colocó su mano sobre su frente, tratando de detener los rayos de sol que llegaban a sus ojos. Una sábana tapaba su cuerpo, enfundado en un pijama de color oscuro. Sus cabellos violetas, se veían despeinados después de la noche.

Se levantó un poco, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Su cabeza apoyada entre sus manos. Estaba preocupado. Aquel maldito sueño empezaba a cansarle. Y lo más extraño de todo, era que después de haber hablado el día anterior con ella… Con Tamao, el sueño se había aclarado y alargado.

¿Por qué no le había dicho a ella que él soñaba lo mismo? No lo sabía. Quizás, prefería esperar a ver el final de todo aquello.

El sueño había comenzado como siempre. Escuchaba a alguien sollozar en una esquina oscura, en algo oscuro que parecían cortinas. De repente, se escuchaban unos pasos rápidos, y se delineaba una figura. Ahí era donde solía terminar todo, pero aquella vez no pasó eso. Todo pareció aclararse un poco, y distinguió las facciones de una niña en la persona que sollozaba.

La persona de los pasos, aparecía también más clara. Por su forma, parecía un niño, de más o menos la misma edad que la niña que lloraba. En su mano llevaba algo, pero no alcanzaba a ver qué era.

El niño pareció acercarse sigilosamente. De repente, como un fogonazo, vio que había algo frente a la niña. No se veía bien qué era. Tampoco parecía una persona, y parecía ser por eso que la niña sollozaba.

El niño se acercó hacia el lugar en que la niña sollozaba agarrando aquel objeto con las dos manos. Y en el mismo instante en que parecía que todo se aclaraba lo suficiente como para poder ver el rostro de ambos niños, todo se oscureció de pronto, y despertó.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño. Abrió la llave del grifo. Tomó agua con las manos, y se mojó el rostro. El frío que le recorrió lo despertó de inmediato. Se secó las manos en una blanca toalla, y se dirigió a cambiarse. Todavía tenía muchos asuntos que arreglar antes de que llegara la fiesta de aquella noche.

Se vistió con su ya habitual elegancia. Su traje oscuro con una camisa clara debajo, que contrastaba con el intenso color de sus ojos dorados. Con la corbata sujeta entre los dientes, se dirigió al espejo metido en el armario para arreglarse las mangas de la camisa. Un toque en la puerta llamó su atención.

Se dirigió allí, y la abrió con aquel frío mirar característico en él. Una hermosa mujer con kimono, que le sonreía enla puerta, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos asombrada, mientras la sonrisa desaparecía de sus labios, dando paso a un gesto de sorpresa y admiración.

¿Quién no estaría así ante la sensual imagen que veían sus ojos?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Pasaba ya del medio día. Una hermosa joven de cabellos rosados caminaba tranquilamente por el jardín interior del hotel. Su mirada, vagaba tímida y curiosa entre los rostros de la gente. Procuraba apartar la mirada rápidamente, sonrojada, de aquellos que ya antes que ella la estaban observando, sin poder evitarlo.

Su amiga Pilika, le había dicho que tenía que tratar temas con Lyzerg, y ella, atendiendo al consejo que le había dado Horokeu, la dejó marchar con una sonrisa, sin objetar nada. De todos modos, había sido un alivio, ya que quería hacer algo.

Buscaba al último heredero de los Tao. Aquel apuesto joven de elegante aspecto y fuerte carácter. Le había buscado en el comedor, en la recepción, los pasillos… Y todavía no había dado señales de vida. Creyó que quizá estuviera con Yusiko, pero la había visto con aspecto bastante nervioso bajar en ascensor, sola, hacía bastante rato por la mañana.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Su respiración se volvía más agitada conforme pasaba el tiempo. Sus manos sujetas fuertemente contra su pecho, tratando de controlar el temor y nerviosismo que se acumulaban en ella.

-Hemos estado hablando esta mañana en una reunión- le había dicho uno de los empresarios que para él trabajaban- Pero después no he vuelto a saber nada del señor Tao.

-Muchas gracias- sonrió un poco la pelirosa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y marchándose casi corriendo.

Se detuvo en una estancia vacía. Sólo le quedaba una opción para buscarlo. Se había pasado ya la hora de la comida hacía un rato, y la noche, con su fiesta, se acercaba cada vez más. Cerró los ojos, y juntó sus blancas manos en actitud de rezo. Trató de expandir al máximo su poder espiritual, que, a pesar de saber que no era gran cosa, esperaba que pudiera ayudarla.

Susurraba su deseo de encontrar al pelivioláceo como una plegaria a los dioses taoístas a los que tan fervientemente oraba. Abrió los ojos de golpe, dejando escapar un sonido de sorpresa de entre sus labios.

Tamao corrió hacia el ascensor de la recepción. Llamó varias veces al botón de bajada, más nerviosa de lo habitual. Lo había encontrado, no entendía como no se le había ocurrido buscar a Ren allí antes… Pero tenía también un mal presentimiento. Se sentía un poco extraña, quizás un mal augurio…

-No, no debo ser tan pesimista- se incriminó la joven, subiendo ya en el ascensor.

Salió casi volando del ascensor cuando aún no había terminado de abrirse la puerta. Corrió en vez de andar hasta la puerta del fondo del pasillo, la de Ren. Cuando llegó allí, trató de calmar su agitada respiración. Sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, echando sobre éstas el peso de su cuerpo. Cuando sintió que había recuperado al aire, se enderezó. Trató de peinar un poco sus desordenados cabellos rosas, y, tras un instante de indecisión, llamó a la puerta.

Nadie contestó. Extrañada, pensó que quizás se había equivocado, o a lo mejor, Ren ya no estaba en aquella habitación. Pero sus ojos de fresa se fijaron en algo. La puerta de la habitación no estaba cerrada del todo. Le pareció poco común que Tao, tan meticuloso, hubiera olvidado cerrar la puerta. Su inocente curiosidad la llevó a tomar con sus manos el pomo de la puerta. Suavemente lo giró, irrumpiendo en la gran estancia que era la habitación del violáceo.

-¿Ren?- preguntó al aire, tímidamente, esperando quizás una respuesta.

No se escuchó nada. O al menos, al principio. Un leve quejido hizo a la pelirosa estar más atenta. La habitación estaba un poco oscura, y sus ojos aún no se habían habituado a aquella oscuridad.

-Ah, eres tú, Tamao- escuchó una profunda voz masculina.

-Sí, Ren, soy yo.- respondió ella, acercándose un poco al lugar del que escuchó venir la voz.

-Cierra la puerta. No quiero que nadie entre ahora- habló la voz del pelivioláceo de forma fría.

Tamao asintió, y cerró la puerta rápidamente, Sus ojos, ya acostumbrados, visualizaron al apuesto joven sentado sobre su cama. A su lado, sobre las sábanas, su arma con tres cuchillas, descansaba después de, seguramente, haber sido utilizada. Se escuchó otro leve quejido.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Ren?- preguntó la pelirosa, con cierto temor. Pero esto no evitó que ella se acercara.

-Nada importante- contestó él.

Aun así, Tamao se atrevió a acercarse hasta donde él estaba. Un pequeño grito escapó de entre sus labios, el cual sólo fue escuchado por el joven sentado sobre la cama.

-Ren¿Pero qué te ha ocurrido?- preguntó ella, arrodillándose junto a él, para verle mejor.

Una herida que parecía profunda, se veía roja y brillante en su brazo. La chaqueta y la camisa del traje del joven estaban desgarradas en aquella parte, y manchadas de roja y oscura sangre fresca.

-Digamos que, mi segunda reunión de esta mañana no ha sido tan fácil como la primera- ironizó Tao, tratando de limpiarse con las ya enrojecidas sábanas.

-Ren…- musitó ella, realmente preocupada.

No sabía muy bien si atreverse a hacer lo que creía oportuno, pero el temor a que aquella herida fuera a peor la invadió, y se dejó llevar por sus impulsos. Lentamente, tomó el brazo de él. Era fuete y musculoso, algo que no pudo dejar de notar, y que hizo que se sonrojara ligeramente.

Observó la herida, analizándola con cuidado. El joven de ojos dorados se dejó hacer, como un dócil niño, mirando fijamente a la joven que le ayudaba. ¿Por qué hacía aquello¿Por qué le ayudaba¿Era por temor? Aquellas preguntas rondaban por su mente, mientras sentía las yemas de los dedos de la muchacha pelirosa frente a él acariciar su piel sin quererlo. Una sensación que lo sumía en un estado del que le costaba recuperarse.

-Espera aquí, iré por algunas cosas- escuchó Tao decir a ella.

No contestó. Sólo vio como ella iba hasta el baño y encendía la luz. Al instante siguiente, apareció con el botiquín entre sus manos. Extendió algunas cosas encima de las sábanas.

-Di… Disculpa, pero necesito, que…- el sonrojo en sus mejillas pareció haberse acentuado. No sabía bien cómo pedirle a él que…

-Bien- dijo él, simplemente, comprendiendo sin palabras.

Y sin gesto alguno en su rostro u otra palabra, el joven se levantó de la cama. Se quitó la chaqueta, y después la camisa, que cayeron al suelo, tiñendo de oscuro la alfombra del suelo. Tamao no pudo dejar de ver lo bien formado del joven frente a ella. Él se sentó de nuevo. Ella, con la mirada gacha, sin atreverse a encontrar aquellos orbes dorados de frente, limpió con esmero y cuidado la herida.

El joven de cabellos violáceos no se quejó ni una sola vez. Cuando Tamao terminó de curar la herida, tomó una pomada de encima de la cama. La puso en la herida, procurando no hacerle daño a él. Después, tomó la venda, que comenzó a enrollar alrededor de su brazo lentamente, asegurándose de que estaba bien sujeta.

En cada vuelta de la venda, la pelirosa tocaba suavemente, como una caricia, la piel de canela de Ren, que no podía evitar notar aquello. Quizás fuera sin querer, pero en su interior, deseó sin saberlo que aquel contacto fuera intencionado, al menos… En parte.

-E… está listo- tartamudeó ella, aún con la mirada baja.

Ren se molestó al saber que ella había terminado, pero no mostró aquel sentimiento de "estúpida" debilidad.

-Gracias- dijo él levemente, sólo para que ella le escuchara.

Tamao, sorprendida, levantó la mirada, encontrándose con aquellos perturbadoresojos dorados, que la cautivaron y tomaron, sin dejarla escapar.

-No ha sido nada- consiguió murmurar.

Sintió que sus manos eran tomadas por las de él. Igual que ya había ocurrido en un desayuno. No supo cómo, ni cuándo, pero ella dejó que él tomara sus manos. Ren acariciaba su blanca piel ligeramente, haciendo que a cada contacto ella sintiera escalofríos. Los papeles parecieron haber cambiado.

-Dime¿se ha aclarado ya tu sueño?- preguntó Tao, sin dejar que ella desviara la mirada.

Al principio no supo de qué hablaba él. Le costó tomar el hilo de sus palabras.

-Sí, se ha aclarado… Pero todavía está un poco oscuro.

Tamao se esperó un comentario despectivo de él. Uno frío, cortante. Quizás uno cínico, o irónico. No creía que aquel momento fuera cierto, ni que fuera a estar así mucho tiempo. Quizás fuera un simple sueño del que iba a despertar en cuanto los rayos del sol tocaran su rostro desde la ventana.

Sintió entonces lo que siempre notaba cuando lo veía a él con la mujer de kimono y cara pintada. Supo entonces lo que eran: celos. Celos de que él llegara a tomar a Yusiko de las manos como lo hacía con ella ahora, de que ella tuviera el derecho de tocar la fría piel de él sin ningún remordimiento y sin necesidad de preguntar primero.

-Tamao- escuchó la voz de él decir su nombre. Una tonta pero dulce sonrisa apareció en sus labios al saberse llamada- Estoy seguro de que pronto terminará de aclararse, y comprenderás su significado.

-Claro- asintió ella, presa del nerviosismo.

No sabía mantener la clama en una situación como aquella. Ella no estaba preparada para aquello. Era él, Ren, el que sabía mantener la sangre fría, no mostrar emoción alguna, controlar y borrar sus sentimientos, si es que todavía podía tenerlos.

Vio entonces como él se acercaba lentamente a ella. Sus evocadores ojos dorados le daban un aspecto felino y atractivo. Sus cabellos violáceos parecían noche que los amparaba con su oscuridad elegante. Ella no pudo evitarlo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar entre las frías de él.

Al ver su nerviosismo, Ren se detuvo cercano a su rostro. Sonrió con ironía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella era su confidente… y parecía tenerle miedo. Temor, a él. Su presencia quizás no le era grata. Se sintió estúpido al haber intentado tal hazaña. Sonrió con cinismo, y soltó las manos de ella, que se sorprendió por aquello. Se acercó entonces Tao a sus cabellos rosados, y la besó ente ellos a ella, aspirando su dulce aroma y fragancia. Se separó de ella, como hermano protector con su hermana.La jovenestaba demasiado sorprendida para moverse.

Tao se alejó de ella, apoyándose contra la cama. Sonrió cínicamente al haberse atrevido a algo como eso.

-Tienes algo... Distinto.- dijo él en un susurro.- Perdona si te he faltado al respeto.

Ella se sonrojó por sus palabras. No sabía si las decía de corazón o eran una burla hacia ella. Más bien, deseba que aquel acto de… Cariño, pudiera repetirlo en otra ocasión.

-Por favor, no me pidas perdón- le dijo.

Y dejándose llevar por sus emociones, se acercó hasta él y le abrazó tiernamente. Se refugió en su pecho desnudo, cual cautivo en su salvador. Él mostraba su sorpresa en sus orbes dorados. Una fina línea roja apareció en el rostro de Tao, pero unos cabellos oscuros violáceos como la noche la taparon. Dos brazos cerraron el abrazo, sujetando contra sí al motivo de sus pensamientos desde la última primavera, en que encontró a alguien que fue capaz de traspasar su fría piel, su coraza de cinismo y oscuridad.

Un instante después, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Tamao se alejó de él, empujándolo un poco. Él no dijo nada, sólo observó como ella, sin mirarle, salía rápidamente de la habitación, como si realmente nunca hubiera estado allí, frente a su cama.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Holaaaa! aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Bueno, espero no haberos decepcionado mucho, porque creo que este no es muy bueno. Pero... El próximo capítulo será la fiesta! Sí, la tan ansiada fiesta que tanto he ido retrasando, jeje. Falta poco para esa noche. Y bueno, quiero agradecer como siempre sus reviews a:

Haine Asakura, Ire yamichii, Okami Reiko, Sakura Waters.

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, significan mucho para mi vuestros reviews, puesto que esta es la historia más larga que he hecho hasta ahora, y en la que más me he esforzado. Espero que os guste este cap., aunque no sea muy bueno. Saludos, y de nuevo gracias!


	12. La fiesta

Capítulo 12.

_La fiesta_

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaras Tamao¿Dónde te has metido todo el día?- preguntó una nerviosa y apremiante voz femenina a la pelirosa, cuando ésta entró por la puerta de la habitación.

-Discúlpame Pilika, por favor- respondió la susodicha, cerrando al puerta tras de sí- Es que se me pasó el tiempo…

-Está bien. Pero ven, date prisa, que todavía tienes que vestirte y asearte para la fiesta- sonrió la Usui.

Tamao asintió, yendo al baño para bañarse y asearse. Pilika, al ver el rostro de su amiga un instante antes de desaparecer por la puerta del aseo, pudo notar un leve rubor en las mejillas de Tamamura.

Sintió cierta curiosidad por saber a qué se debía su sonrojo. ¿Qué había hecho antes de venir a la habitación? O quizás… ¿Con quién había estado? Rió ante aquella suposición. A lo mejor estaba exagerando en sus alocadas ideas. Seguramente aquel rubor se debía a su tardanza, o al temor de que ella se enfadara.

Volvió a reír. No cabía en sí de felicidad. Al fin la tan ansiada fiesta llegaba, y ella estaba más que preparada. Llevaba un precioso kimono azul celeste, un poco más claro que sus cabellos, que combinaba con sus ojos a la perfección. Detallados dibujos plateados recorrían como suave brisa de viento la tela azul de su vestido, adornándolo y alegrándolo a la vista. Su cabello suelto, más arreglado que de costumbre, la hacía lucir realmente bien.

El sonido de la bañera vaciándose la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Tamao salió envuelta en una toalla, un poco nerviosa. Su larga cabellera rosa, empapada de agua, dejaba caer pequeñas gotas, que caían al suelo como pequeñas huellas a su paso.

-Lo primero será secarte el pelo y arreglarlo- sentenció Pilika, ante la mirada de expectación de la pelirosa.

-Pero… ¿Y…?- iba a preguntar Tamao, pero Pilika la cortó.

-Nada de pero. Yo sé lo que hay que hacer en este tipo de fiestas. Déjame a mí, ya verás. Estarás preciosa- paró un instante, ya con el peine y el secador en la mano- Además, no podrás ponerte el vestido hasta que te arregles el pelo, sino, podrías mojar la tela del traje y estropearlo.

Tamao asintió, enrojeciendo levemente. No se le había ocurrido pensar aquello. Pilika la animó, condescendiente. Veía a Tamao tan ingenua… Era realmente agradable ver como ella se ruborizaba y sorprendía por cosas como aquella.

Comenzó entonces su trabajo, secando el largo cabello de la joven de ojos de fresa. Aquello iba a ser una ardua tarea.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

En una habitación cercana a la suya, dos apuestos jóvenes, uno de cabellos celestes, y otro de ojos verdes salían ya por la puerta de su habitación.

-Bien, ahora… ¡A por la fiesta!- decía el de cabellos celestes, abriendo la puerta y saltando como un chiquillo.

Su compañero reía abiertamente, aunque un poco avergonzado por el comportamiento de su amigo. No pudo evitar mirar en la dirección de la puerta de las dos jóvenes con las que habían venido al hotel. Miró intensamente, como si así deseara que por la puerta salieran en aquel momento.

-Lyzerg- lo llamó Horokeu, pero al no obtener respuesta, miró en la dirección de su amigo.

Rió divertido al adivinar los pensamientos de su amigo.

-Lyzerg- dijo tocándolo en el hombro, acaparando así a fin su atención- Me parece que las chicas aún tardarán un rato.

El peliverde enrojeció, al saber que su amigo había supuesto sus pensamientos. Que irónico, una persona que suponía los pensamientos de un detective. Parecía que sus aptitudes se volvían contra él, encarnadas en un sonrojo de su rostro.

-Bien, vayamos yendo ya hacia la fiesta- sentenció Diethel.

-Claro- asintió Horo, siguiéndolo, todavía riendo levemente. Las manos tras la cabeza, dándose aires de saber lo que al peliverde le ocurría.

Montaron ambos en el ascensor que los llevaría al piso en que se celebraría la fiesta. Sería una fiesta algo seria, de eso estaban ambos seguros, dado que se trataba de negocios, pero aun así pensaban disfrutarlo. Uno sin quererlo, el otro encantado por ello, ambos acapararon las miradas de las sonrojadas jovencitas que iban con ellos en el ascensor. Había que admitir, que los dos jóvenes se veían realmente bien con sus trajes de chaqueta, corbata. Estaban realmente elegantes.

-Bien, ya hemos llegado- comentó Diethel, viendo una gran entrada de dos puertas abiertas. En el interior se veía a mucha gente, hablando animadamente en corrillos por la habitación.

Era una sala muy amplia. En un lado, estaban las muchas mesas en las que se serviría la cena. En el lado contrario, un encerado en el que se encontraban ya dispuestos los instrumentos musicales de una orquesta. En el centro, lo que más tarde sería una pista de baile, y, a los lados, espacio para charlar tranquilamente y algunos sillones estratégicamente colocados para sentarse si alguien se cansaba.

-Vaya, no está mal- comentó Horo, observando la comida.

Lyzerg le miró divertido. Horo nunca cambiaría, siempre era igual. Pero... Era una de esas características que hacían de él un buen amigo. Acompañó a Horo hacia la mesa que tenían asignada para la cena. Ya no faltaba mucho para que comenzara.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en traer la cena?- preguntó Horo, saludando con seductora sonrisa a dos cuchicheantes muchachas.

-Ya no creo que tarden mucho- contestó el otro, sonriendo galantemente pero sin afán de coqueteo a las dos jóvenes, que se acercaban a su mesa.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-¡Estás preciosa!- exclamó la peliazul, sonriendo contenta ante el resultado de su trabajo.

Tamao, con ligero sonrojo, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma ante el espejo de la habitación.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Por supuesto que sí- asintió Pilika- Creo que me he esforzado demasiado, estás incluso mejor que yo. Te ves muy linda, de verdad. Preciosa.

Ambas rieron ante el ocurrente comentario de la peliazul. Tamao volvió a mirarse una última vez más al espejo, antes de salir de la habitación. ¿Le gustaría a él? Sintió un cosquilleo y un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Temía que él… Fuera acompañado de Yusiko.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarse ese pensamiento de la mente. Ella no tenía ningún derecho a enfadarse por eso. Si él deseba ir con ella, no tenía ningún derecho a decirle nada. Él era su señor, y ella… tan sólo su confidente.

Montaron ambas en el ascensor, y se dirigieron al piso de la fiesta. Cuando entraron, se detuvieron un instante, tratando de encontrar algún rostro conocido. Pilika vio automáticamente la mano de Lizerg, levantada a modo de saludo y llamada.

La peliazul fue en seguida en su dirección, con cierto enfado al ver a dos jóvenes sentadas a la mesa junto a su hermano y el shaman de la radiestesia. Tamao, en cambio, esperó unos instantes. Su mirada vagó por los presentes en la sala, buscando a alguien en concreto. Muchos de los invitados habían quedado mirándola, embelesados. Estaba realmente hermosa, y no pudieron dejar de notarlo. Llevaba un kimono de color rosa claro, con preciosos y originales dibujos en blanco y un color más fuerte, que contrastaba con su pelo y color de ojos. Su larga y brillante cabellera rosa, estaba recogida en un bonito moño alto, del que caían graciosos mechones. Nadie podía negar que era la más hermosa de la fiesta.

Al no encontrar al motivo de su búsqueda, y al darse cuenta de las miradas sobre ella, el claro tono de su piel se tiñó levemente de rojo, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa en que se encontraban sus amistades.

-Vaya, Tamao, estás realmente preciosa- le dijo Horo, sonriendo- mucho más que mi hermana.

-¡Hermano!- exclamó la aludida, haciéndose la ofendida para luego reír.

-Es cierto, Tamao. Te ves realmente bien. Ambas estáis igual de hermosas esta noche- terció el peliverde con su educada sonrisa.

-Gra… Gracias- consiguió murmurar Tamao, incapaz de decir algo más ante tales palabras.

Pilika no dijo nada. Se había sonrojado tanto por las palabras del peliverde sentado a su lado, que no pudo contestar, ni siquiera un leve gracias como había hecho Tamao. ¿De verdad le parecía a Liyzerg que estaba hermosa? Sintió un reconfortante calor en el pecho al pensar que aquello pudiera ser cierto.

Se sentaban todos juntos a la mesa. Con ellos, se encontraban las dos jovencitas a las que Hrokeu había saludado tan fervientemente, y que cuchicheaban divertidas entre sí, mirando a Usui y al peliverde con una mirada que hacía que Pilika saltara a cada momento con cierto enfado.

-¡Buenas noches a todos!- dijo cantarina y alegre una conocida voz masculina.

Todos se giraron, al saber a la perfección de quién provenía aquella alegre y despreocupada voz. Un joven de alegre mirar y cabellos castaños les sonreía divertido. A su lado, tomada de su brazo, se encontraba una joven rubia, de más o menos la misma edad, que se veía realmente hermosa con un sencillo kimono negro.

-Buenas noches joven Yoh, buenas noches señorita Anna- dijo Tamao, levantándose y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, sonriendo radiante a los recién llegados.

-Hola Tamao- saludó la rubia, con su común expresión fría, mientras el de cabellos castaños le hacía un gesto con la mano.

-Yoh, que gusto volver a verte- dijo Lyzerg acercándose a él y tendiéndole una mano- Y a ti también, Anna.

La rubia solo le dedicó un gesto de asentimiento cortés.

-Habéis llegado justo a tiempo chicos- habló Horo aún en la mesa, mientras su hermana se acercaba a saludar a los dos recién llegados- Porque estamos a punto de empezar la cena.- luego paró un momento, y tapándose la boca tratando de aparentar disimulo, habló de nuevo- Lo único es que estas dos jovencitas tan hermosas ocupan vuestros sitios.

Miraron hacia la mesa y era cierto. Allí se encontraban las dos jovencitas que al comienzo Horokeu había saludado e invitado a sentarse.

-Bueno, entonces iremos a buscar otra mesa- comentó Yoh, sonriendo- ¿Vamos Anita?- preguntó el castaño.

Pero la rubia ya no estaba con ellos Se dirigía al lugar en que las dos muchachas se sentaban. Cuando llegó a su lado, pudieron ver como, sin dejar su frío semblante, movía sus labios, hablándoles, dirigiéndoles unas palabras. Al comienzo una de ellas pareció ofenderse, pero un instante después, ambas se iban andando tranquilamente a ocupar un lugar en otra mesa.

-Ya tenemos sitio- comentó ella, con la voz de común indiferencia- han preferido ir a otra mesa.

-Ah, qué amables,- comentó Yoh, haciéndole un cariñoso guiño a su prometida.Después se acercó hasta ella, y le susurró al oído- Habría que pedirles perdón por obligar a sus cuerpos a marcharse contra su voluntad.

Tamao sonreía dulcemente la ver aquella escena. Parecían quererse tanto… Se daban muestras de afecto que en apariencia no lo eran, pero que en el fondo, según le parecía a la joven de ojos fresa, mostraban mucho más que otras cosas. Se sentó a la mesa con el resto de sus compañeros, aún con aquellos pensamientos en la cabeza.

De repente, la sala quedó en silencio. La gente solo murmuraba en voz queda, mirando hacia la puerta. Los sentados en la mesa miraron en aquella dirección. Entonces apareció un grupo de hombres y mujeres trajeados, que parecían ser los que negociaban con Tao. Y así era. En el centro de aquel grupo, hablando con semblante más bien serio, estaba el apuesto joven de ojos dorados y cabellos del color de la noche.

La pelirosa sintió el nerviosismo creciente en su interior. Se veía tan… Elegante vestido con aquel traje oscuro. Pero ni siquiera la miró. Tao pasó de largo entre las mesas, sin siquiera dirigir una mirada. Fue como si ella no hubiera estado allí. Se sintió herida, pero no dijo nada. Vio como el peliviláceo se dirigió a una mesa central, más grande que las demás, y se sentaba e el centro, sin dejar de hablar con el anciano a su lado.

Tamamura se giró entonces. Observó con cierto disimulo las mesas a su alrededor. Todas parecían estar muy bien repartidas. En una cercana a la de Tao, pudo ver a una fantástica Yusiko, quien llevaba un kimono realmente hermoso, aunque su rostro denotaba preocupación y cansancio. Se preguntó durante unos instantes a qué se debería aquello, pero decidió olvidar el asunto, no era cosa suya.

Su mirada siguió vagando por entre las mesas, y al fin dio con una persona que le era realmente grata. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes, que le dirigió una cálida mirada de complicidad a la pelirosa, que también sonrió, un poco sonrosada. Sin embargo, Jun rió ante el acto de la chica, y tras una última mirada, siguió su charla con otra persona sentada a su misma mesa, en la que parecía estar realmente interesada.

-¡A comer!- exclamó Horo con los cuchillos ya en las manos, al ver aparecer a los camareros con el primer plato.

Todos asintieron divertidos por el comienzo de la comida. En la mesa, se sentaban ahora Lyzerg, Horo, Pilika, Tamao, y Horokeu, además de los Asakura.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, aparecieron los músicos de la orquesta. Caminaron, trajeados iguales, hasta sus respectivos instrumentos. Comenzó entonces una suave pero agradable música, que inundó todo el salón, haciendo que el tono de voz de los presentes se elevara, y comenzaran algunas parejas a bailar en el centro de la pista.

Al ver aquello, Tamao miró, instintivamente y sin quererlo, en la dirección del violáceo. Él ya no estaba en su mesa. Extrañada de su desaparición, lo buscó con la mirada, para encontrarlo instantes después. Lo vio de pie junto al resto de los negociantes, algunos sentados en los sofás en un lado de la sala.

Sus ojos se cerraron ligeramente, entristecidos,al ver cerca del ambarino a Yusiko, que le sonreía de forma atrayente. Se le encogió el corazón. Ella estaba tan cerca de él… Mucho más de lo que ella misma estaría jamás. Tenía que olvidarse de aquellas ideas absurdas.

-¿Te apetece bailar, Tamao?- preguntó una voz tras ella.

Tamao se giró para ver de quién se trataba. Una hechizante mirada de profundo color verde la miraba con ligera sonrisa.

-Cl… Claro, Lyzerg. Estaré encantada- asintió la pelirosa, tomando la mano que el joven le ofrecía.

Lyzerg dirigió a la pelirosa hasta un lado de la pista, donde se unieron al resto de parejas que bailaban en el salón. Tamao se movía con leve sonrojo, dejándose llevar por el tranquilo ritmo que su acompañante marcaba, y que no dejaba de mirarla, haciendo que ella se sintiera un poco nerviosa.

-¿Te diviertes?- preguntó Lyzerg, sonriendo.

-Sí, sí, claro- le respondió la pelirosa también con media sonrisa y con el color en las mejillas.

Mientras ellos bailaban e intercambiaban frases que hacían que Tamao se sonrojara más a cada rato, una fría mirada los observaba sin despegar la vista de sus movimientos, en especial los de la joven pelirosa.

Eran dos hermosos y subyugadores orbes dorados, que parecían hacerse más fríos y duros a cada rato. El brillo que tenían daba la impresión de que el dueño de aquel mirar estaba irritado, enfadado…

Ren sujetaba su copa con una fuerza inusitada. Un poco más de presión y llegaría a romperla. Pero no podía dejar de hacer fuerza. Al verla salir a la pista de baile, se había sorprendido mucho, pero aún peor le había sentado ver que iba con Lyzerg, y que ella parecía muy sonrojada. No, no le gustó en absoluto.

Aun así, nadie lo había notado. Su rostro permanecía inalterado, impasible, ajeno a todo tipo de emoción entre todos aquellos ejecutivos que le hablaban, y reían de cosas sin importancia, celebrando el cierre de aquel contrato.

Sí, una admiración hacia la figura del pelivioláceo se palpaba en el ambiente, Él, a tan joven edad había conseguido un imperio económico realmente impresionante. Al comienzo no habían confiado completamente en él, debido a su inexperiencia, pero había demostrado ya tantas veces su valía y mano dura para los negocios, que terminaron rindiéndose ante sus capacidades.

Sin embargo, él no prestaba atención alguna a sus halagos. A pesar de que aparentaba escuchar muy atento sus palabras, su mente se concentraba en aquella pareja que bailaba en la pista de baile.

Ella se veía tan hermosa… Le quedaba realmente bien el kimono, y el cabello lo llevaba recogido de una forma realmente extraordinaria. Su piel parecía relucir, tan blanca, y sus ojos rosas se veían dulces y tranquilizadores… Vio las manos de ella, una en la mano de su acompañante, y otra sobre el hombro. Blancas, perfectas. No quería que aquella cálida y suave piel tocara la de otro. Ni siquiera a su amigo. Sentía un deseo extraño y terrible... Deseaba estar en el lugar de su amigo….

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Trató de serenarse aspirando profundamente aire, y cerrando los ojos unos instantes. Cuando los volvió a abrir, la misma sensación seguía allí, quizás incluso con más intensidad que antes. Sintió de repente una mirada clavada sobre él.

No necesitó darse la vuelta para saber de quién se trataba. Era Yusiko, sin dudarlo. Había estado observándole toda la noche. Sabía de sobra lo que quería con aquella insistencia en su mirar. Pero no caería en un truco tan viejo. No la miraría, de ese modo no se vería comprometido de ninguna manera.

Además, la joven pelirosa parecía estar cesando de bailar con el cese también de la música. Eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y, disculpándose con las personas con las que mantenía una discusión amistosa, salió del grupo, alegando que iba a servirse algo más de beber.

Era mentira, lo sabía tan bien que se sintió estúpido. Débil, inseguro. Se sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, expuesto. Pero¿a qué venía de repente todo aquel amasijo de sensaciones?

-Maldita sea- se dijo el joven, acercándose hasta un joven camarero que llevaba unas copas. Tomó una, y dio un trago- Esto no debería estar pasándome…

Pasó una mano entre sus cabellos oscuros, desordenándolos, dándose así un aspecto más elegante y atractivo si cabía. La insistente mirada tras él persistía. Sintió el aura de la Yusiko acercarse hacia él. No deseaba hablar con ella. No deseaba estar ahora junto a ella. La sola idea de aquello le enfermaba. De todos modos, no sería grosero. Su educación no se lo permitiría.

-Ya llega…- murmuró, tratando de serenarse, y tomar la frialdad de su rostro de nuevo, que durante unos instantes había desaparecido en un arranque de ira contenida.- Que suerte la mía- añadió con palpable ironía.

-¡Hola, Ren!- escuchó una voz que lo llamaba.

Volteó a ver. Se sorprendió gratamente, aunque sin demostrarlo, de que era un joven castaño el que le saludaba entre sonrisas.

-Hola Yoh- le respondió él, encantado al sentir como Yusiko había detenido su avance hacia él.

-Vengo a hacerte de grata compañía- le dijo entre risitas, parándose a su lado.

El pelivioláceo sonrió para sí con ironía. Y tan grata. Comparado con la mujer que trataba de mantener alejada, Asakura era una auténtica salvación.

De todos modos, con una mano metida elegantemente en el pantalón oscuro, y la copa en la otra, no cesaba de observar a la pelirosa. Lo que había intentado era acerársele, cuando vio, con cierto enfado, cómo el peliverde besaba su mano y se alejaba. Pero observó, extrañado e irritado, como otro hombre joven se acercaba a ella y la invitaba a bailar. Vio a ella sonrojarse, y entre murmullos de sus labios, seguirle.Parecía conocerle de algo por el saludo que ambos se dieron. pero¿de qué?. No miraba con buenos ojos a aquel tipo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Parecía que de repente, cualquier cosa que pensara se dirigía exclusivamente a ella. No podía creer que estuviera dejándose llevar, como si su mente fuera débil, sin poder, sin fuerza. Aquel no era el verdadero Ren Tao. Se empezaba a ver a sí mismo como una copia malhecha del verdadero y poderoso Ren.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó sin perder su sonrisa el Asakura.

-No, nada, Yoh. Es solo trabajo- mintió el ambarino.

-Bueno… No creo que Tamao sea trabajo, Ren- le comentó el Asakura, como de forma casual.

Aquel comentario descolocó por completo a Tao, que se atragantó con la bebida. Trató de serenarse, esperando que su sorpresa no hubiera sido notada en especial por el castaño, que no perdía su sonrisa.

-No sé de qué hablas- mintió el violáceo, sin dejar de observar de reojo a la causa de su confusión.

-Vamos Ren- habló Yoh de nuevo- No te obligo a que me admitas nada, eso lo sé, para algo somos amigos. No debes sentirte mal por sentir algo por ella. Parece una persona muy agradable, y con mucha paciencia y dulzura, perfecta para ti- añadió entre risas.

-Yo no siento nada por ella. Tamao simplemente trabaja para mí, es solamenteuna confidente- dejó decir fríamente Tao.

-Si sólo fuera eso, no la llamarías solo por su nombre- comentó con inusual agudeza Asakura- Y tampoco estarías continuamente mirándola para asegurarte de saber con quién está bailando.

Las mejillas del pelivioláceo se tiñeron de color rojizo, que tapó espontáneamente, sin darse cuenta, con sus cabellos oscuros. La mirada dorada estaba tapada por los párpados, tratando de recapacitar. Yoh era más astuto de lo que parecía. Bajo aquella fachada… Había más que una sonrisa.

-No por nada eres el rey shaman, Yoh- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Asakura asintió. Había escuchado a Tao a la perfección. Pero no era por ser el rey shaman. La amistad era la que llevaba al conocimiento ajeno de los amigos, de las preocupaciones de nuestros seres queridos. Y Asakura ya había notado, también gracias a los comentarios de su prometida, lo que surcaba la mente del violáceo.

-Parece que está terminando la canción- habló de nuevo Yoh, mirando hacia la joven rubia de fría mirada- Creo que será mejor que invite a mi querida Anna a bailar…

Tao levantó la mirada, viendo como el joven que se le había adelantado se despedía de la pelirosa con una alegre sonrisa, a lo que ella respondía con un gesto de la mano.

-Está bien…- murmuró para sí, acercándose hacia ella- La cobardía nunca ha sido uno de mis defectos.

Tamao observaba como aquel agradable joven se despedía con un alegre saludo. Se había presentado ante ella, recordándole que ya se conocían. Al principio pensó que trataba de burlarse de ella, pero no era así. Recordó entonces a aquel atractivo joven de unos días atrás. Había chocado con él sin querer, y ambos habían caído al suelo, esparciendo ella todas sus cosas. Se sintió agradecida de poder bailar con él para pedirle disculpas, ajena a que Tao la observaba receloso de los actos del que la había acompañado.

Aquel joven con el que había bailado se alejó de allí, contento se haber hecho la tarea que se le había encomendado. Con una sonrisa en los labios, se acercó hasta una hermosísima mujer de cabellos verdes.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó ella, sonriendo divertida, observando a la pelirosa.

-Tal y como habías predicho, Jun- habló el hombre, sentándose junto a ella- No ha despegado la vista de mi ni un instante. Me sentía como si una fiera fuera a saltar sobre mí de un momento a otro.

-Sí, Ren es así de agresivo en sus acciones. Ya la considera suya, y no permitirá que ningún otro la pretenda.

-Lástima, es una jovencita especialmente hermosa y muy agradable.

-Lo sé- rió Jun ante el comentario- Por eso mismo estoy ayudando a Ren. Necesitaba una ayuda extra para comprender lo que de verdad hay dentro de él.

-Espero que después de esto, todo comience a fluir- habló el joven.

-Por supuesto que lo hará. Mi hermano ya se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas, y en su mayoría, tiene las cosas muy claras. Ahora sabe lo que debe hacer. Lo demás, dependerá de las acciones de ambos, y, sobretodo… de sus palabras y su confianza.

-¿Y qué hay de los sueños?- preguntó el joven, comiendo un trozo de pastel- Aún no está resuelto ese tema…

-Tranquilo- le cortó Jun, mirándole a los ojos por primera vez desde que habían comenzado la conversación- Mi hermano no es tonto y, en este tipo de cosas es el primero en comprender lo que ocurre. No tardará en saber… Y de ese modo comprender.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-¿Os ha visto?- preguntó una radiante joven de cabellos azul celeste.

-Por supuesto que sí- rió divertido un joven de hechizantes ojos verdes- Nos ha visto mucho, aunque ella no se ha dado cuenta de nada.

-Bien hecho. Ren es demasiado reservado, y Tamao es demasiado tímida e ingenua para este tipo de cosas- murmuró Pilika, cerrando aún más sus manos alrededor del cuello del joven frente a ella.

La canción que había comenzado a escucharse le pareció a la Usui la perfecta para bailar con él. Había sentido cierto pesar al verle bailar con Tamao, pero, ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, no podía sentirse más feliz. Ya no cabía duda para ella, sus sentimientos en conflicto habían sido completamente aclarados. Solo faltaba que él, supiera…

-Pilika- habló Lyzerg suavemente, haciendo que ella le mirara- Tú…

Se detuvo. No sabía como seguir. No sabía cómo preguntarle. Tenía tantas dudas. ¿Y si ella no le correspondía¿Seguía sintiendo todavía algo por Ren? Aquella idea le producía escalofríos, y una desazón que no sabía explicar con palabras. La sola idea de que ella amara a otro le dolía. Sí, le dolía.

-¿Sí?- inquirió ella, incitándole a seguir.

-Pilika, tú antes… Sé que estabas confusa con respecto a…- no sabía como seguir- Sigues sintiendo…

-Lyzerg- el sonido de su voz detuvo sus palabras- Antes... Mis sentimientos estaban confusos. Yo era un mar de dudas, y por eso mi mente creyó cosas que no eran- él la observaba. Ella tenía la mirada escondida- Pero ahora… Sólo una persona cabe en mis pensamientos- él esperó con el corazón en un puño- Y solo con esa persona… Podría bailar en una noche tan especial como esta…

El sonrojo en sus mejillas se acentuó más si cabía. El peliverde sintió sus mejillas arder al escuchar sus palabras. La acercó más hacia sí, y murmuró, de forma que solo ella pudiera escucharla.

-Para mí nunca ha habido ninguna duda. Solo tú cabías en mi mente y en mis pensamientos… Mis sentimientos son sólo, para ti…

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Tamao dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, dispuesta a volver a la mesa donde ya no quedaba nadie tras haber bailado con el joven con el que se tropezó días atrás. Lyzerg y Pilika bailaban juntos, cerca de donde se encontraban Anna y Yoh. La rubia parecía disfrutar, aunque su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna. Horokeu había ido con una de aquellas dosmuchachas que estuvieron antes con él, y reían de las tonterías que el peliazul hacía. Tamao sonrió. Nunca cambiaría.

Se paró al ver acercarse hacia ella a Tao. Sus andares elegantes la intimidaban y maravillaban a un tiempo. Sus ojos dorados brillaban de una forma que le pareció hermosa, y su frío y serio semblante la observaba, sin despegar la vista el uno del otro.

-Ren…- murmuró ella, al parar él frente a ella.

La muchacha de ojos fresa le observaba con cierta timidez. Deseaba que él hiciera algo… Pero le pareció un pensamiento tan egoísta, que no se atrevió a hacer movimiento alguno, para no obligarlo a él a hacer tampoco nada.

-Tamao- habló él.

Su mirada se ablandó, mirándola con más suavidad. Ella lo notó, y automáticamente, se sonrojó por lo hecho por el joven.

Él tomó una de sus manos con lentitud, y la besó levemente, simplemente rozando la piel de ella con sus labios. Una sensación que jamás olvidaría. La primera vez que sus labios tocaban la piel de ella. El escalofrío que sintió la joven hizo que se relajara, y su sonrojo desapareciera poco a poco.

Lentamente, el violáceo tomó la otra mano de la pelirosa, colocándola sobre su hombro con delicadeza. Su otra mano, mantenía sujeta y entrelazada la de Tamao, con mucho cuidado de no apretarla demasiado. Con lentitud, bajó la mano ahora libe hasta la cintura de ella, tomándola con suavidad, y con cierta nota de posesión que no desagradó a la joven, que se vio obligada a cerrar la distancia entre sus cuerpos, acercándose más a él.

Comenzó entonces la música que se escuchaba aquella vez. Ella se dejaba guiar por los seguros y elásticos pasos de Tao, que en ningún momento despegó su vista de los ojos de fresa de ella. Era tan hermosa... Era como una deliciosa debilidad. Su debilidad.

-Bailas muy bien- consiguió decir la pelirosa, con la mirada desviada hacia otro lugar.

Él comprendió su timidez, pero le agradó la idea de que ella le halagara, no podía negarlo.

-Tú también bailas muy bien, Tamao- murmuró Tao suavemente a la joven, que sintió un agradable calor en el pecho.- Estás muy hermosa.

Siempre que él se dirigía a ella de aquella forma… Tan cálida, tan cercana. No podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo, un agradable calor dentro de sí que le hacía sentir feliz, una felicidad utópica, idealizada, pero allí estaba.

-¿Sabes? No he podido hablar con mi amiga Jun, para preguntarle de qué os conocíais.- comenzó Tamao, tratando de entablar conversación. Tao la escuchaba en silencio.

-¿De veras?- preguntó él, sin mucho interés.

-Así es…- dijo Tamao, sintiendo un cálido sentimiento de cariño al recordar a aquella persona-Me algegro tanto de verla...Dominaba la técnica taoísta mejor que los propios monjes.

Tao sintió una chispa recorrer su cerebro. Las ideas y muchos retazos de una vieja conversación llegaron a su mente, uniéndose y mostrándole lo que hasta ahora no había comprendido.

-Entiendo…- murmuró Ren, sonriendo con ironía al saberse tan torpe y lento respecto a aquella mujer- A esa persona la conozco desde siempre. Ha sido la persona más cercana a mí durante toda mi vida.- Tamao se sorprendió al escucharle. El violáceo siguió hablando.- Ella es mi hermano mayor, Jun Tao.

La joven pelirosa se sorprendió gratamente. La sorpresa invadió su ser, extrañándose de aquella revelación.

-Seguro que la quieres mucho- murmuró Tamao, sin dejar de bailar, sonrojada por su comentario que se atrevió a decir.

Un sonido emitido por el chico, hacía que se le restara importancia al asunto. Aun así, para él había algo muy claro en aquel momento. Quizás… Pronto estaría cerca de responder a las preguntas que su hermana le formuló días antes.

Tamao vio entonces, allí en un lado del salón, a una mujer con kimono. Era Yusiko, que les observaba, a ella y a Ren, con una extraña mirada. Tamao pensó entonces que quizás Tao debía bailar con ella.

-Ren… Si lo deseas, puedes bailar con Yusiko- murmuró Tamao al joven, al sentir que la música ya terminaba. Aquel tono de tristeza no pasó desapercibido para Tao.

Había sido un corto tiempo de felicidad. Había sido una experiencia realmente maravillosa estar tan cerca de él durante unos instantes, un instante tan corto, que le pareció que la música acababa nada más comenzar.

-No deseo bailar con ella en absoluto- le aseguró Tao, sin soltarla, impidiendo así que se alejara.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil¿Por qué le decía aquello? Le dio ira el pensar que ella no notaba todo aquello... ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta? Maldición… ¿No se había dado cuenta de nada¿Del distinto comportamiento que se reservaba para ella¿De sus demostraciones de…?

-Pero, ella está allí, y…- comenzó Tamao, no muy segura de sus palabras.

-¿Deseas que me vaya¿Deseas que la invite a bailar a ella?- preguntó Ren, soltándola de su agarre, y creando una distancia entre ellos.

-Yo…- comenzó ella.

-¿Lo deseas? Si es así, en este mismo instante me iré- la cortó él. Ella se sorprendió de sus palabras.

-¡No¡No deseo que te marches!- dijo en voz alta, algo poco común en ella. El violáceo también se sorprendió de la fuerza y seguridad con que había hablado- Prefiero… Que te quedes- consiguió decir Tamamura con un sonrojo claro en sus mejillas.

-Me quedaré entonces, hasta que ya no desees mi compañía- dijo él, tomándola de nuevo por la cintura.

Ella se alegró al sentir de nuevo aquel contacto, siguiendo la suave música de nuevo. Él seguía dirigiendo el paso de la armoniosa danza que ambos llevaban. Ni un fallo en sus movimientos, sincronizados como si siempre hubieran hecho aquello.

-Es reconfortante saber que las cosas han cambiado desde aquel día en el templo- dijo Ren lentamente- No entiendo por qué te negabas a mi contacto. ¿Tan desagradable era para ti?

-No, en absoluto- dijo ella con los ojos ligeramente cristalinos. Aquello sorprendió al ambarino- Yo… En realidad no sé por qué lo hice. Fue… Como un instinto, un impulso. Pero ahora… Ya sé, que no debí hacerlo…- hubo un instante de silencio- Discúlpame...

Él no dijo nada. Sintió, simplemente, como ella se acomodaba con suavidad sobre su pecho. Sintió el calor que el cuerpo de ella emanaba. Era cálida, igual que la piel de sus manos que sentía entre las suyas. Notaba en su cabeza algo parecido a un mareo. Aquellos sentimientos… Era ella la que los engendraba. Crecían como una selva inagotable en su interior al verla cerca de él. Y… ¿Qué era aquello que había sentido al verla bailar con aquellos dos? Con otros que no eran él…

-Celos- murmuró, tan bajo, que ni siquiera la pelirosa pudo escucharle.- Qué bajo he caído…

El silencio de nuevo. ¿Qué decir ahora? La suave música les llevaba envueltos entre sus pianíssimos.

-Ren- habló Tamamura, con una seriedad que no la caracterizaba en lo absoluto- Yo… Me siento mal cuando te veo con ella- admitió con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y ejerciendo una leve presión en el hombro del joven Tao.

Él no se sorprendió. Supo sin tener la pelirosa que decírselo, a la persona que se refería. Ya lo sabía, pero sentía una desconocida satisfacción al escucharlo de ella, como una confesión, como una confidencia… Confianza que poseía para que ella le hablara de una forma tan franca.

-Lástima que no te hayas dado cuenta de que tú me haces lo mismo- dijo él con el rostro y la voz impasibles.

Tamao calló ante sus palabras. ¿Ella le hacía lo mismo¿Cómo era posible? Ella no… se detuvo en seco aquel pensamiento. Sí lo hacía. Había bailado con otras dos personas que no eran el ambarino. Él había sentido… ¿celos por ella? Aquella idea era reconfortante. Una sensación que le hacía comprender que ella era para él algo importante, algo que no quería compartir… Una idea de posesión agradable.

-¿Todavía deseas volver al templo?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida, y respondió sin quererlo la verdad.

-Sí, todavía.

La respuesta no agradó en absoluto a Tao. Su semblante se volvió más frío y serio si cabía. Sus elegantes movimientos demostraban ahora cierto pesar, pero tampoco preocupación.

-Comprendo.

-De todos modos- habló pausadamente la pelirosa- Volvería a palacio si tú me lo permitieras, Ren.

Su nombre en labios de ella, pronunciado por su cálida voz, era un ardiente veneno que lo consumía por dentro. Ahora comprendía por qué le había permitido llamarlo de aquel modo… La sensación de debilidad ante ella era demasiado placentera como para dejarla olvidada de lado.

-No necesitas permiso para volver allí- dijo él,- Puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

¿Qué era aquello¿Una demostración de que ahora era libre de hacer lo que deseara¿Podía volver al templo sin ser detenida¿Sin más?

La joven de ojos fresa cavilaba en silencio. Había perdido ya la cuenta de las canciones que habían bailado, de las vueltas que a la pista habían dado. En aquel momento… Sólo existía él. ¿Podría dejar el palacio, su nuevo hogar, y volver al templo? Aceptó que no podría.

-Ya no podría irme aunque quisiera- dijo ella- Ya no podría…

Un nerviosismo extraño recorrió el cuerpo de Tao. Un nerviosismo del que sólo él fue consciente. Nadie más advirtió nada de aquello, ni la más leve emoción en aquel rostro perfecto y aquel elegante y apuesto porte.

-Descansemos- sugirió él, más como una orden.

Tamao asintió, y le siguió. Pareció que Tao no deseba soltar la mano de blanca piel y aterciopelado tacto, pero debió haber sido imaginación suya, pensó la joven de ojos fresa, porque la soltó sin más, invitándola a seguirle fuera de la sala. Ella le siguió sin preguntar nada.

Llegaron hasta un hermoso y desierto balcón. Las cortinas del pasillo impedían que se vieran sus figuras. Hermosas y verdes plantas aparecían por doquier, adornando el lugar de baldosas oscuras. El jardín del hotel se extendía ante sus ojos, abajo.

Tao esperaba a que la joven llegara frente a él. La media luna, hermosa, blanca, impoluta y poderosa en el oscuro cielo sin estrellas, hacía relucir a la joven como un hermoso espíritu en la noche. Su piel tan pálida parecía desear ser tocada. Sus manos unidas al frente. Su cálida mirada, dulce miraba a su compañero al llegar frente a él.

La pelirosa le observaba a él, atraída como por una fuerza incontrolable. Se veía tan poderoso, tan serio, tan apuesto… Como una estatua inmaculada. Como alguien poderoso, una atracción indescifrable.

Vio como una mano de él se elevaba hasta su rostro. Estaba tan fría… Como aquella vez en que la rescató. Una mano helada que recorrió su rostro, como tratando de tomar el calor que tenía para deshacer el hielo de él. Paró, y lentamente quitó su mano del rostro de ella. Tamao estaba sonrojada por lo que él había hecho.

Tao cerró los ojos, ocultando aquel color de oro que embargaba el corazón de la joven frente a él. Sus manos, ahora metidas en los bolsillos del oscuro pantalón, eran retenidas, descansando.

-Has creado en mí tal confusión, que pensé que era todo una estratagema- habló, haciendo que la pelirosa abriera mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

Ren se fue acercando a ella lentamente. Ella retrocedía. No sabía si era por miedo, instinto, o qué era.

-Sentía cosas... Algo que hasta entonces no me había permitido- siguió él, avanzando lentamente- Mis confidencias junto a tí me hacían sentir un poder inusitado, notaba como la carga que impedía que mi poder espiritual se liberara completamente pasaba a ti, y tú la hacías desaparecer.

-Ren…

-Cuando enfermaste, pensé que desaparecería mi poder creí que era por aquella razón mi preocupación, pero no era así- paró un instante su voz- Era por ti…

-¿Por mí?

-Así es Tamao- dijo él, haciendo que la pelirosa sintiera un escalofrío al escucharlo a él decir su nombre- Pero no acabó allí. Creaste en mí una culpabilidad que desconocía, lo que me ha acarreado una conciencia que no necesitaba. Un nerviosismo que nunca debió aparecer se extiende por mi cuerpo cuando te veo…

-Yo no…- trató de decir ella.

Se topó con algo duro tras ella. Palpó con las manos. La fría pared se alzaba tras ella, impidiéndole seguir su camino, mientras Ren, que ya había llegado hasta donde ella estaba paraba, separado de su cuerpo por una corta distancia.

-Y otra cosa, la que más ira me ha producido- dijo él, abriendo los ojos dorados, mirándola directamente- fue esa negativa a que yo te tocara. No comprendía por qué permitías que todos tocaran tu piel, y a mi me negaras aquel... honor- la ironía y la ira se denotaban en su voz.

-Yo no pretendía eso- dijo la chica, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse de pena.

-Pero… En el instante en que tu piel tocó la mía... Sentí que mi cuerpo se abrasaba. Al comienzo pensé que era dolor, pero no, estaba equivocado. Conozco perfectamente lo que es el dolor, y pronto supe que aquello no lo era - Una de sus manos se apoyó en la pared, al lado del rostro de la joven, que no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos- Era una sensación de placer… Una nueva debilidad. Una debilidad que necesitaba de tu contacto, de tocarte a ti.

-No pretendía crear en ti una debilidad…- habló Tamao, en un susurro.

-No es que crearas una debilidad- exclamó el violáceo, tomándose la cabeza con su mano libre. Después volvió a mirar a la pelirosa- Tú, te convertiste en mi debilidad. Tú eres mi debilidad. Y es algo… que ahora necesito. Te necesito…

Aquello hizo que Tamao diera un pequeño gesto. La mano de él que tenía al lado suyo bajó lentamente de la pared, volviendo al bolsillo del ambarino, que miraba ahora a la pelirosa derrotado. Se había humillado ante ella como no lo había hecho con nadie. Y lo peor de todo… No obtenía respuesta alguna.

-Ren…

De sus ojos comenzaron a caer gotas cristalinas, que brillaron con la luz de la luna. Las gotas caían sobre su hermoso kimono. Mas su ojos se veían brillantes y de claro cristal. Sus manos se recogían apretadas contra su pecho Su boca, entreabierta, no dejaba escapar sonido alguno.

Tao, al verla así, se arrepintió de sus palabras. No debió…

-No debí haberte dicho nada- dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Fue a darse la vuelta, en un intento de huir como nunca había hecho, sintiéndose humillado, con el orgullo que tanto mostraba, herido, pero una mano cálida tomó la suya, haciendo que volviera a su posición anterior.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se acercó hasta él. Sus manos se apoyaron lentamente sobre el pecho del joven, que se mantenía estático, sin poder moverse. Ella se acercó más él. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos, sintiendo la proximidad del otro.

El pelivioláceo observó los ojos de fresa. No eran lágrimas de tristeza… Otro sentimiento las provocaba. Sin darse siquiera cuenta, sus manos rodearon posesivamente la cintura de la pelirosa, acercándola más hacia sí. Ella se sonrojó por aquello. Era el turno de él.

Los labios de ella lo llamaban, como un delicioso regalo que necesitaba, quería, y deseba probar. La acercó más hacia él. Ella cerró los ojos lentamente. Y, de repente, el suave contacto. Ren acarició los labios de Tamao con los suyos. Solo una caricia. Se alejó un instante, y volvió de nuevo. No desperdiciaría algo como aquello. Una caricia más fuerte, más pasional, más larga. Sus labios se encontraron en un rítmico baile para el que ambos se habían preparado a conciencia. Ninguno de los dos hizo esfuerzo alguno para separarse. Sus bocas eran ahora sólo una, los labios de la pelirosa, enrojecidos por el ritmo frenético que él llevaba, muestra de lo contenido en su interior.

Las manos de Tamao despeinaban con ternura los oscuros cabellos del joven, que se movían rebeldes entre sus dedos. Él acariciaba, mientras tanto, con una suavidad inusitada y jamás vista en él la espalda de la chica entre sus brazos.

No se separaron, ni lo intentaron ni lo deseaban. Solo descanso para tomar aire. La blanca e imponente luna los envolvía con su pálida luz de medianoche, como cortejando al amor para que siguiera su ritmo, y terminase culminando su deseo. El deseo que al fin se dejaba ver, reluciendo en pasión de caricias y dolor curado por fin en un corazón orgulloso y en otro temeroso.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola a todos! Aquí he puesto al fin el tan esperado capítulo de la fiesta! Tengo la sensación de que no ha sido en absoluto lo que muchos se esperaban, y que no está a la altura de las expectativas, pero he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo. Aquí no termina la historia, quedan aún ciertos misterios que resolver (no me enfadaré si alguien deja de leer, lo comprenderé perfectamente). De todos modos, espero que al menos el final del capítulo os haya gustado (aunque me parece que me ha quedado un poco fuerte, jeje, vosotros me diréis).

Quiero dar las gracias por sus reviews a:

**Sakura water:** Aquí tienes la fiesta, ya me dirás que te parece! jeje n.n gracias por tu review.

**Eli Kyouyama:** Lo sé, ya nadie actualiza de estos dos... ¬¬ Lo cual es un fastidio, siendo mi pareja favorita. En fin, he aquí la fiesta, ya me dirás que te ha parecido. Saludos! n.n

**Okami reiko:** Chica, tus reviews me inundan de felicidad, jejeje. Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo. Espero de verdad que te guste el capi.

**Ire yamichii:** Algún día nos veremos por msn...jeje. me alegra que te gustara el capi anterior. Gracias por todo amiga.

**Mariale:** Gracias por tu comentario. espero que este supere tus expectativas, jejeje. n.n

**Andrea Nefisto:** A Ren le ha gustado el vestido, y ambos superaron sus grados de timidez! jeje. Gracias por tu review amiga, de verdad. espero que te guste este capítulo y te parezca suficientemente bueno.

**Haine Asakura:** Como habrás podido ver, no te he puesto abrazos, pero he puesto otras cosas... jejeje. En fin, espero que de veras te guste, y que actualices tus fics pronto (no me cansaré de repetirlo) Saludos y gracias por tu review! n.n


	13. El pasado es el presente

Capítulo 13

_**El pasado es el presente**_

Una pequeña niña sollozaba bajito, apoyada en una fría pared de piedra. Su carita pálida estaba escondida entre sus brazos, que abrazaban sus piernas encogidas. Sus cortos cabellos rosas caían rebeldes sobre sus pequeños brazos.

A su alrededor se extendía un pequeño jardín. Las finas y verdes briznas de hierba se mecían con la suave brisa que soplaba. Una voz se escuchó en el lugar. La niña paró automáticamente su llanto al escuchar aquello, mas las lágrimas no dejaron de bajar por sus mejillas.

Una sombra apreció frente a ella. Aquella oscuridad pareció hacer temblar a la pequeña, que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Trató de encogerse más, hacerse invisible para aquella sombra, haciéndose un ovillo, pero no funcionó. Aquella sombra ya la había visto, y se dirigía directamente hacia ella.

De repente, se escucharon unos rápidos y cortos pasos. A penas hacían ruido, pero podían escucharse. La sombra detuvo su paso hacia la pequeña niña pelirosa. La pequeña niña miró en la dirección de aquellos pasos. Un instante después, pudo ver la oscura silueta de una persona, que se acercaba. Cuando la figura se vio de forma más nítida, la niña sintió menos miedo.

Era un niño pequeño, de más o menos la misma edad que la niña pelirosa. Tenía los cabellos de un oscuro violeta como la noche, y unos fríos y genuinos ojos del color del oro. Su rostro era serio, carente de toda emoción, lo que no actuaba acorde con su corta edad. Una de sus manos estaba oculta en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos. En su otra mano, llevaba una larga cuchilla. Se protegía del frío con una elegante americana de color claro. Sus ojos enfocaron a la pelirosa un instante. Después, se centraron en aquella sombra.

-Déjate ver, cobarde- espetó el pequeño niño, con una voz segura y tranquila.

Aquella sombra se giró para mirarle, mientras, de un momento a otro, sus formas se volvían más nítidas, menos difusas. Apareció entonces ante los ojos de los dos niños un hombre alto y joven, que tapaba su rostro con una horrible máscara.

-Tamao, quédate donde estás- dijo el niño en forma de orden.

Ella pareció sorprenderse de su mandato, pero asintió de forma casi imperceptible. ¿Qué pensaba hacer aquel niño violáceo?

-Ren…- trató de decir Tamao, pero no le salieron más palabras.

-Así que tú eres el niño que vendría a pasar una temporada al templo- se escuchó decir a la aguda voz del hombre. Parecía el chirrido de una vieja puerta oxidada- Me alegra conocerte. Así ya tengo a otro más con el que divertirme.

Su tono de mofa no pasó desapercibido para el niño, que entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, calculando con cuidado a su oponente.

-Si te vas ahora, prometo no mandarte al descanso eterno, que es donde deberías estar- dijo el niño, con voz seria.

-¿Pero qué te has creído, mocoso?- preguntó riéndose de él aquel espíritu, mientras en su mano aparecían cuchillas entre sus dedos- Tú no eres nadie. Puedo aplastarte como a un insecto.

Y acto seguido, tras esas palabras, se abalanzó sobre el pequeño niño con un grito aterrador. Levantó el brazo conforme se acercaba a la estática figura de Ren, dándose potencia para clavar con fuerza en la piel del ambarino sus cuchillos. Se escuchó un golpe metálico.

Tamao no podía ver nada. La nube de polvo que había levantado aquel ser al golpear, no le dejaba observar nada. Temió mucho por aquel niño. ¿Estaría herido?

-¡Ren!- le llamó con lágrimas todavía en sus ojos, que afluyeron de nuevo al imaginarse tales cosas.

El espíritu, al ver aquel polvo despejarse, se sorprendió y temió un poco. A lo único que había llegado a golpear era al suelo, en el que se habría ahora un agujero de considerable tamaño. Miró a su alrededor, sintiendo la ira recorrerle, hasta encontrar al motivo de su frustración. El niño de cabellos violáceos se hallaba a escasos dos metros de él, con la misma postura desenfadada que tenía antes del golpe. Una de sus manos en su bolsillo, la otra sujetando aquella cuchilla.

-Eres un insecto al que debo eliminar- dijo Ren, tomando una actitud más amenazante, que hizo a aquel ser ponerse en guardia.

-¿Así que el niñito quiere pelear?- preguntó la voz tras la máscara.

-Bason, posesiona la cuchilla- murmuró el chico, colocando su mano sobre aquel arma.

Tras él apareció la imponente figura de un antiguo guerrero, que tras mirar un instante con sus ojos rojos al espectro frente a él, posesionó lo que su amo le había ordenado.

Automáticamente, la cuchilla aumentó un poco su tamaño, mientras adquiría un refulgente color dorado, como otro sol. Una energía poderosa emanaba ahora del pequeño cuerpo del niño violáceo, que entrecerró sus ojos, fijándose en su objetivo. Avanzó un paso hacia el espíritu.

-Prepárate- dijo como advertencia.

Y al instante siguiente, ya estaba sobre él, golpeándole con su cuchilla. El espíritu consiguió detener su ataque, anteponiendo sus cuchillos al ataque del niño.

-No está mal, pequeño, pero vas a tener que esforzarte mucho más.

Y acto seguido, atacó él. Tao no pareció inmutarse, no perdió la calma. Se movió como un felino, escapando del ataque de su oponente. Se detuvo, y con una ágil finta, esquivó otro golpe del espíritu, y lo golpeó con fuerza.

El espíritu miró a su alrededor, tratando de buscar algo que le ayudara a defenderse. Y al fin lo vio. La niña pelirosa seguía indefensa, apoyada, temerosa contra el muro de fría piedra del templo. Aprovechando un descuido de Ren, el espíritu salió disparado, dirigiéndose a la pelirosa, que le observó con el terror reflejado en el rostro.

-¡No, no te acerques!- gritó ella con su aguda voz, aterrada.

Mas fue inútil. El espectro se puso tras ella, y la pequeña notó como una mano del hombre se introducía en su mente, demostrándole que podría controlar su cuerpo en el momento que más le apeteciera, arrebatándole su control.

-Aléjate de ella, tu pelea es conmigo- dijo el ambarino, deteniendo sus movimientos. El espíritu no dejó de captar cierto temor en aquellos ojos de metal dorado.

-¿Acaso te preocupa lo que le pase a esta niña?- preguntó el espectro, sonriendo diabólicamente.

-No, no es eso…- trató de decir Ren, pero su voz de niño delataba su verdaderos temores.

-De modo que yo tenía razón- rió él, introduciendo toda su mano en la cabeza de Tamao, que perdió el color cereza de sus ojos, para volverse éstos de color negro como la noche.- Muy bien, Tamao. Atácale.

Tamao asintió, y corriendo a una velocidad de la que ella no era realmente capaz, se abalanzó sobre Ren llevando un palo entre sus manos. El niño, sorprendido por la acción de la pelirosa, esquivó el ataque como pudo, siendo rozado por el palo de la niña. Un rasguño apareció en uno de sus brazos, pero aquello no pareció importarle a Tao. Él sólo podía mirar a la antes dulce niña, que trataba por todos los medios de atacarle.

-¡Tamao, soy yo!- dijo, dirigiéndose a la pequeña.

Se sintió estúpido al decir aquello, y más tonto aún al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de ella. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Si ni siquiera había recibido un correcto entrenamiento para el shamanismo.

Seguía esquivando las estocadas que trataba de darle la pelirosa sin éxito. Pero no podía limitarse a hacer eso. Debía ocurrírsele algo, y debía hacerlo ya, o Tamao no aguantaría.

Y él tampoco.

Sujetó con fuerza su cuchilla en una mano, mientras con la otra se clavaba las uñas, a sabiendas de que no podía fallar. Al caer al suelo, se detuvo, y se abalanzó, cuchilla en mano, contra la niña de ojos de fresa. La empujó con fuerza, haciendo que ésta cayera hacia delante. Ahora tenía el alargado brazo de aquel espíritu a su merced. Lo cortó con la cuchilla, haciendo que éste cesara su control sobre Tamao.

-¡Cuchilla dorada!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras cientos de cuchillas se dirigían con irreal fulgor dorado contra el cuerpo etéreo del ente, que se sintió atravesar, y cayó al suelo. No salía sangre de su cuerpo, simplemente estaba allí, pero sin estar vivo.

Con pasos lentos se acercó el ambarino a su presa. Al espíritu le pareció que era la muerte, que venía en la macabra forma de un niño a por él, a vengarse por haberse atrevido a escapar de entre sus garras.

-Insecto- murmuró el niño.

Y acto seguido, levantó su cuchilla dorada, que brilló más, al poner Ren toda su energía en el golpe. Y con un suave silbido, partió Tao la máscara del hombre por la mitad. Dos mitades que a medida que se separaban, se llevaban consigo los restos de aquel espíritu.

Ren lo vio desvanecerse sin ningún signo de emoción en su rostro de piedra. Cuando no quedó más que la máscara, como señal de la existencia de aquel ser que le había resultado despreciable y repugnante, el niño dio media vuelta, acercándose hacia el inerte cuerpo de la pelirosa.

Llegó corriendo, al darse cuenta de que ella no se movía. Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

-¿Cree que está bien, amo Ren?- preguntó la voz de Bason a sus espaldas.

-¡No lo sé! Cállate…- dijo en su cólera. El espíritu asintió, sabiendo que su amo necesitaba estar solo.

Ella no pareció moverse. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, y su piel estaba muy pálida, casi translúcida con la luz del día.

-Tamao, Tamao…- la llamó él lo más suavemente que supo- Soy Ren. ¿Me oyes?

La zarandeó con suavidad, tratando de hacer que ella recobrara el sentido.

Poco a poco, los tímidos ojos de color de fresa de la pequeña niña se abrieron, parpadeando con gracia. Se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que era Ren quien la estaba despertando.

-¿Dónde…?- pero calló, comprendiendo y recordando de pronto.

-No debes preocuparte más por ese miserable- dijo él con un tono de voz tranquilizador- Me he encargado de que no pueda volver a molestarte, nunca más- añadió finalmente.

-He pasado mucho miedo Ren- musitó ella, temblorosa.

-Lo sé, pero ya te he dicho que no debes preocuparte más. Él ya no volverá más, y no volverá a poseerte.

-No, no era por eso por lo que tenía miedo- dijo ella, negando levemente con la cabeza- Tenía mucho miedo de que pudiera hacerte daño.

El chico se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras de la pelirosa, pero se apresuró a taparlo con los cabellos violáceos que cayeron sobre su rostro.

-No tenías por qué, él no era un digno rival- dijo, todavía sentado en el suelo frente a Tamao.

-Yo sé que no podía competir contigo- respondió ella sonriéndole infantil e ingenuamente- Pero no quería que te lastimaran por mí, o que te hicieran daño.

Hubo un corto silencio en que no se dijeron nada. Ambos niños miraban en direcciones opuestas. Ella, miraba nerviosamente sus manos, que apretaba con fuerza. Él, parecía mirar al infinito. De repente, el violáceo se levantó, y recogió su arma, que guardó en el cinto de su pantalón, tapada por su ahora desgarrada chaqueta.

Le tendió una mano a ella, sin mirarla. Ella le miró tímidamente, sin atreverse al principio. Pero, tomando algo de valor, tomó su mano. El pequeño se sintió aliviado al sentir el contacto de la chica. Siempre lo hacía. Era una sensación extraña… Una calidez y una paz extrañas le invadían, y se sentía más fuerte cuando ella rozaba su piel con la de él.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos con un movimiento de cabeza, tiró de la niña para levantarla del suelo, cosa que no le costó mucho. Mas, cuando iba a soltarse de su agarre, ella le sujetó la mano entre las suyas, impidiéndole así soltarla.

Él dirigió sus ojos dorados hacia ella. Su áureo mirar la dejó clavada en el mismo lugar en que estaba detenida. Pensó que quizás no le había parecido bien su acción. Pero él pareció relajar su mirada, apaciguarse, hacerla menos fría. Esto hizo que la pelirosa se sonrojara, y tras un asentimiento de él, ambos se dirigieron de la mano a través de la arboleda, hacia el interior del templo taoísta. Comenzaron a subir las largas escaleras que les llevarían hasta la puerta de entrada principal.

-¿Cómo te ha encontrado?- preguntó la infantil voz del niño violáceo a la pelirosa.

Ella pareció un poco avergonzada al responderle.

-Me dijo que se había arrepentido mucho, y, yo… Pensé que… Debía perdonarle y darle otra oportunidad.- respondió ella bajando su mirada.

-Ya te dije que no era de fiar…- suspiró el niño, si entender el por qué de la ingenuidad de su acompañante.

-Quizás, pero de verdad parecía arrepentido…

-Mira, te daré un consejo que será mejor que no olvides- dijo Tao, habiendo llegado ya ante la puerta del templo.

-¿Qué consejo?- preguntó curiosa la de ojos fresa.

-Si vas a confiar en alguien, espera primero a que ese alguien te demuestre que es digno de tu confianza.- dijo Ren.

-Pero¿Cómo voy a saber cuándo me lo demostrará, cuándo será digno?- preguntó Tamao, llamando a las campanillas, esperando a que abrieran las puerta, pero sin dejar la mano del violáceo.

-Lo sabrás cuando esa persona haga algo por ti, algo que le cueste mucho esfuerzo realizar, o te ayude sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Está bien…- asintió ella, un poco extrañada de las palabras del niño.

-Sí, pero hasta entonces…- dijo Ren, mirándola fijamente, y atrapando a la sonrojada niña en su mirada- Hasta que no te demuestren confianza, no dejes que nadie te toque. Sólo las personas en que confías podrán tocarte. ¿Entendido?- preguntó él.

-S… Sí, sí, claro- asintió ella con la cabeza.

-Sino, yo…- iba a decir algo el violáceo, pero la puerta se abrió en aquel instante.

Como movido por un resorte, soltó su mano del agarre de la niña pelirosa, o quizás fue al revés. Ella lo notó, pero no dijo nada, sólo bajó la mirada, un poco apenada.

-Me alegra ver que estáis de vuelta- habló un monje anciano, a pesar de sus rasgos juveniles- Empezaba a preocuparme de que os hubiera pasado algo.

-No diga tonterías- le espetó Ren de mal humor.

-No se preocupe- dijo Tamao, haciendo una reverencia- El joven Ren ha cuidado muy bien de mí. No hemos corrido ningún peligro- trató de tranquilizarle Tamao.

-Está bien- asintió el monje, divertido por la reacción de ambos niños. No pasó por alto para él el rasguño del violáceo ni su chaqueta desgarrada.

El Tao, sin una palabra más, entró en el interior del edificio. Al ver aquello, la pelirosa hizo una reverencia al que había sido como un padre para ella, y entró también en la penumbra de las paredes del templo.

El ambarino, en su camino, se encontró con alguien que ya le estaba esperando.

-Me alegra verte de vuelta hermano- sonrió una jovencita de cabellos verdes.

-Buenos días Jun- habló él, parándose frente a ella.

-Y dime, hermano...- habló Jun con cierta picardía, que no llegó a ser notada por la corta edad del pequeño- ¿Ya has encontrado a alguien de confianza?

-Eso no te importa hermana- respondió él, un poco sonrojado, aunque dio media vuelta para ocultárselo a su hermana.

-Comprendo- le sonrió ella, agachándose para estar a su altura- ¿Eso es un sí?- su voz se había suavizado. Sabía que su hermano era muy cerrado, y no debía ser muy dura con él en aquellos momentos.

El niño pareció meditar unos instantes. Después miró a su hermana fijamente con sus ojos dorados, y tras un instante de vacilación, asintió, y se fue dando media vuelta a su habitación, sin dirigir ni una palabra más a su hermana.

-Lo imaginaba, ha sido una buena idea traerte aquí querido hermano.- sonrió con dulzura,- Ya era hora de que encontraras a tu persona de confianza, al cofre que guardaría tus sentimientos hasta tu vuelta- después se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de entrenamiento, dispuesta a enfrentarse de nuevo al cuerpo que controlaba, y que tantos problemas le estaba dando.

-Pai Long…

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Un joven de violáceo cabello se despertó sobresaltado de un sueño.

-O más bien, debería decir… una pesadilla- murmuró, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos violetas.

Se levantó de la cama ágilmente, ya sin signos de cansancio o falta de sueño. La noche anterior había sido realmente extraña. Le había alterado mucho. Y aun así… Se alegraba de haberle dicho todo aquello a su confidente. Su _querida_ confidente.

Pensó unos instantes en aquel beso. Todavía podía sentir los cálidos labios de ella entre los suyos, y el suave néctar que de ellos se desprendía. Sonrió con malicia. En verdad desebaba poder volver a probar aquel néctar prohibido.

-Y más ahora, que sé por qué eres mi confidente… Y el por qué de que confíe en ti, Tamao- murmuró a su apuesto reflejo en el espejo.

Salió del baño, dispuesto ya a cambiarse. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, y tenía todavía algunas cosas que arreglar, antes de marcharse. Sólo unas horas más, y volverían a su querida China. Estaba ya harto de todos aquellos ejecutivos que sólo sabían hablar y no actuar.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Una jovencita de cabellos rosados estaba terminando de arreglarse. Al fin el sueño había culminado y comprendía muchas cosas… debía decírselo a Ren cuanto antes. Una cálida y disimulada sonrisa no se despegaba de sus labios. Se veía feliz… Extrañamente feliz. Su compañera peliazul la observaba mientras terminaba su equipaje. Le parecía que Tamao estaba radiante El aspecto cansado que había mostrado los últimos días se había esfumado, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sonrió para sí. Podía imaginarse parte de lo que pudo ocurrir.

Pero ahora ya no le importaba. O al menos, no tanto como pudo hacerlos un mes antes. Lyzerg había ocupado su corazón por completo, y después de las palabras del baile…

Se sonrojó sólo de recordarlas. No recordaba haberse sentido de aquel modo nunca antes, en toda su vida. Y Tamao… La había visto bailar con Ren toda la noche. Él la había invitado después de verla bailar con otros hombres. No necesitó mucho para comprender que estaba celoso. No era de extrañar. De todos modos, se lo merecía.

-Tamao, te veo muy contenta esta mañana- dejó caer como si nada la peliazul.

-¿Eh?- contestó al pelirosa, dando un respingo y sonrojándose al instante- Oh, no, Pilika, en absoluto. Sólo… Estoy contenta de volver a casa.

No pasó desapercibido para la peliazul que ella había dicho casa. No había dicho palacio. ¿Significaba eso que ya consideraba el palacio de Tao su hogar? Eso era una buena señal. Sonrió ligeramente al pensar en aquella posibilidad.

-Y dime¿Qué tal anoche con Ren?- preguntó con malicia la peliazul- Estuvisteis bailando, pero luego salisteis fuera y no supimos más de vosotros.

La pelirosa se sonrojó de una forma exagerada. Se volvió para que Usui no lo notara. ¿Cómo explicarle a su amiga lo que pasó? No podía, no podía…. Era demasiado tímida para contarle a su amiga su experiencia. Aun así… Aquel beso…

Se rozó los labios con los dedos. No lo olvidaría jamás. Había sido tan cálido… El ambarino había sacado a relucir aquella forma de ser… Que solo le mostraba a ella. Aquella suave sonrisa, y su voz más tranquila, menos fría, para dirigirse solamente a ella. Aún recordaba vagamente como él la había acompañado hasta su habitación. Se marchó cuando ella cerró la puerta, no antes. Tuvo deseos de volver a salir para decirle algo, pero se durmió enseguida, cayendo rendida en la cama.

-Fue una velada agradable- consiguió responder la pelirosa, sonriendo amablemente.

Se ató el pelo en una cola de caballo, y tras vestirse rápidamente, salió de la habitación.

-¡Tamao, a dónde vas!- la llamó Pilika justo antes de que ésta desapareciera por la puerta.

-Voy... Un momento a hacer algo. El joven Ren me ha mandado una nota, diciendo que necesitaba hablar conmigo urgentemente- terminó de carrerilla la pelirosa, sonrojada y cerrando la puerta para marcharse corriendo al lugar de la cita.

-No hace falta que disimules Tamao- murmuró la peliazul, cerrando su maleta- Puedes llamarle solamente Ren.- rió suavemente, tomando su maleta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta vecina- Me alegro de que al fin seas feliz amiga…

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Tamao caminó con paso ligero al lugar indicado por la nota. Estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos, tanto, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de por dónde caminaba, o si iba en la dirección correcta.

Una nota… se sonrojó, estrujando el pequeño papel entre sus manos. No era muy común en él hacer aquel tipo de cosas, pero… Ya había comprendido que era completamente imposible predecir los movimientos del joven, de saber lo que pensaba, o tratar de entender su forma de actuar.

Aun así, ella le… Amaba. Sí, así era. Y ahora que todo estaba aclarado… Aceptaba a Tao tal y como era, con sus secretos, su frialdad y su calor hacia ella y las personas que quería. Las cuáles, que, aunque fueran pocas, también apreciaban mucho al violáceo.

La pelirosa sintió un agradable calor en su pecho al rememorar el suave roce de sus labios con los de él, y cómo luego Ren había dejado desatado su interior. Sonrió, azorada, al pensar que alguien tan frío pudiera ser tan ardiente en algo tan íntimo como un beso, o en un roce con otra persona, una caricia.

Escuchó el leve sonido de la puerta del ascensor al abrirse en la penúltima planta. Salió al rellano que la esperaba tras la puerta. Estaba completamente vacío, y no le extrañaba, era bastante temprano, y no había habitaciones de huéspedes en aquella planta, solo un área vacía para guardar trastos.

Se abrió paso entre algunas cajas, y subió los últimos escalones que la llevarían hasta la terraza, en la parte más alta del hotel. Llegó finalmente a la puerta, y la abrió, dejando que el Sol chocara contra su piel y la cegara momentáneamente.

Caminó, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano hasta avituallarse a la luz solar. Cuando al fin lo hizo, miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar la figura de él. Mas no había nada. Le extrañó. Él no llegaría tarde a una cita.

-Si es que se le puede llamar así…- se dijo a sí misma la pelirosa.

Escuchó entonces unas pisadas tras ella. Se dio media vuelta para poder ver de quién se trataba. Se le iluminó el rostro al pensar que él al fin había llegado. Pero pronto aquella luz desapareció, dando paso al desconcierto e, incluso, a cierto temor.

Una figura salió desde detrás de la salida de aire de uno de los ventiladores, que salían a la azotea.

-Gracias por venir, Tamao. Sabía que no fallarías a mi petición…

Tamao abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de quién era. Temor, miedo, sorpresa, extrañeza… ¿Qué hacía allí?

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Pilika hablaba sin dejar de sonreír con el peliverde, que la había abrazado con ternura, un poco sonrojado por haberse dejado llevar de aquella manera ante tanta gente. Horokeu los observaba entre divertido y aburrido de esperar a Tamo y a Ren, que no aparecían por ningún lado. Sus equipajes ya los habían llevado a la limusina de Tao, que los esperaba en la puerta aparcada.

Al fin vieron llegar con andares serios y gesto frío al violáceo. Llevaba su habitual traje oscuro de chaqueta. Al parecer, debía haber tenido una reunión de última hora con los directivos, y había sido eso lo que le había hecho retrasarse.

-Siento el retraso- murmuró el ambarino, con un tono de voz que daba a entender que no lo sentía, pero que no había sido culpa suya.

-¿Y Tamao?- preguntó Pilika, al ver que ésta no venía con él.

-Cómo voy a saberlo- respondió incrédulo Tao- he estado en una reunión toda la mañana.

-Pero, si ella recibió una nota tuya esta mañana- dijo, ya un poco alarmada la peliazul.

-¿Una nota?- preguntó el peliverde.

Ella asintió. Estaba ahora muy nerviosa, pesarosa de que a la pelirosa le hubiera ocurrido algo. Ella era la encargada de cuidarla, y ahora, en el último momento, por un tonto descuido…

-No te preocupes Pilika- la tranquilizó su hermano- debemos ir a buscarla.

Ren asintió sin palabras. Después, dirigió su serio y frío mirar dorado hacia la Usui, que se agarraba de la mano de Lyzerg, que parecía insuflarle fuerzas.

-¿Cuándo recibió esa nota¿Se la dio alguien?

-No Ren. La encontró en el suelo de la habitación, alguien debió pasarla por debajo de la puerta mientras estábamos dormidas.

-¿Te fijaste hacia dónde se dirigió cuando salió de la habitación?- siguió preguntando el ambarino, sin ningún gesto de preocupación en el rostro. Aun así, su voz le jugó una mala pasada, demostrando más que preocupación.

-Sólo llegué a ver que tomaba el ascensor hacia arriba- respondió Pilika, notando cómo las lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos.

-Está bien. Quedaos aquí, yo iré a buscarla- habló Tao. Era una orden, nada de réplicas. Dio media vuelta, y habló a la peliazul un segundo antes de marcharse- No te preocupes. La encontraré.

Ella asintió, y se refugió en los brazos de Lyzerg, que la abrazó y le insufló ánimos con palabras de cariño. Horokeu observó cómo Tao desaparecía de su vista, subiendo al ascensor que ya subía hacia arriba.

-Espero que la encuentres a tiempo Ren- habló serio, cosa inusual en él.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

-Maldita sea- dejó escapar el violáceo en el ascensor, al ver que éste no iba todo lo rápido que a él le gustaría.

Sentía el odio y la ira recorrer su cuerpo como hacía tiempo no lo hacían. Era una sensación que había echado de menos, y que le hacía sentir por encima de otras cosas. Le daban fuerzas, pero también le restaban concentración. Trató de serenarse, respirando hondo.

Acarició con un dedo el filo de su cuchilla, escondida bajo su ropa. Iba a acabar con aquel ser despreciable que se había atrevido a aquello. Como se hubiera atrevido a tocarla… Él mismo se encargaría de acabar con su vida lo más lenta y dolorosamente posible.

Al fin, estaba solo en el ascensor y éste comenzaba a subir ya hacia donde él quería. Sentía la energía de la pelirosa allí, y también la de la otra persona. En la azotea.

Sacó su cuchilla dorada, que resplandeció como un fogonazo, con mayor intensidad de la usual. Otra batalla más para Tao… Pero ésta con otro fin, un fin personal. No era cuestión de matar, sino de vengar, por atreverse a profanar lo que él ya consideraba suyo.

-Tamao…

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola a todos después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar! (Nunca había tardado tanto en esta historia) pero bueno, aquí tienen el capítulo. Creo que es bastante esclarecedor en lo que se refiere a por qué Tamao no se dejaba tocar por Ren, no? Todo viene de ese momento de la infancia, y el sueño que habían estado teniendo ambos sin poder terminar era la explicación al por qué de no dejarse tocar. Y no penséis mal, porque durmieron cada uno por separado, aunque parezca al leer otra cosa, ehh?En fin, pero ahí no termina la cosa todavía. No os preocupéis, no os molestaré más. Queda un capítulo más solamente, jeje.

Quiero agradecer sus reviews especialmente a estas personas:

**Sakura Waters**: Muchas gracias por tu review! ejem… jeje. En fin, lo se, me esforcé mucho en que el beso fuera un momento especial, sobretodo porque me costó que hablara Ren como lo hizo. Gracias por todo, y espero que este capi. También te haya gustado. Saludos!

**Ire yamichii**: Muchísimas gracias! Tu review me ha hecho sonrojar en serio! De verdad, mil millones de gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo, y sobretodo lo que hablaron los dos justo antes de ese beso(Dios, esa parte en que Ren hablaba así me costó mucho). Otra vez mil gracias, y espero que este capi., también te guste. n.n Por cierto, tengo algo que pedirte, a ver si nos vemos por msn.

**Andrea Nefisto**: No te pareció fuerte? Uff, menos mal, gracias por decirlo. Es que a veces se me va la mano y suena a lo que no es y... bueno, jeje. Muchas gracias por tu review. Lo sé, yo también querría que al tiburoncín se le alteraran las hormonas conmigo, jeje. El chico con el que baila Tamao sale un momento en uno de los capítulos anteriores. Es con este chico con el que se choca en un pasillo, y le tira todas las cosas al suelo, peor ya digo, es un momento y norma que lo hayas olvidado, jeje. Gracias por todo, saludos! Y espero que este capítulo también te guste!

**Eli Kyouyama:** Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! Y bueno, gracias pro decir que te gustó el capítul. Respecto a lo de tu fic: No te preocupes, la etapa de falta de imaginación es pasajera. Estoy segura de que si te pones a ello, harás un fic de estos dos estupendos, y yo te prometo que lo leré en cuanto lo publiques, tantos capítulos como pongas, y estoy segura de que me encantará. Anímate y haz uno de estos dos, que por probar nada pasa, jeje. Saludos amiga!

**Mariale:** Ay, vaya, muchas gracias… No sé qué decir. De verdad te pareció bello? Jeje, muchísimas gracias. Tu review me ha henchido de orgullo, jeje.

**Haine Asakura: **tú sin palabras? Vaya, eso es un halago, jeje. Naaa, es broma, jeje. Y bueno, ya leí lo tuyo, y espectacular el capítulo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Nos leemos! n.n

**Loual:** Muchas gracias. Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, siento la tardanza. De nuevo, gracias por tu apoyo al fic. Saludos.

**Okami reiko**: Gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias! Mil millones de gracias por tu review! te agradezco mucho el tiempo que te dejas haciendo los reviews un poquito más largos que los de la mayoría, porque me ayudan mucho. Me has hecho sonrojar del todo con tu comentario, de verdad. Me alegra muchísimo que te guste tato el fic y que te haga salar del asiento. Lo del baile, me alegra mucho que te gustara, y respecto a las partes que suenan fuertes… Lo sé, peor no mal pienses eh? Jeje. Bueno, muchas gracias, de corazón. Saludos, y espero que este capi tmb te guste!

**Dark Angel Love**: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! No importa que no hayas dejado antes ninguno, no son los reviews lo que importan, sino que al lector le guste la historia! Aunque te agradezco muchísimo tu review, porque me ayudan a saber si va bien encaminado el fic, si gusta o no, etc etc. Gracias pro decir que te gusto el capítulo, jeje. Espero que el próximo también sea de tu agrado.


	14. El comienzo de otra leyenda

Capítulo 14.

Epílogo.

_**El comienzo de la leyenda**_

-Me alegra ver que has aceptado mi invitación, Tamao- dijo entre suaves risas.

La joven pelirosa observó con el corazón encogido cómo Yusiko aparecía tras aquella salida del ventilador. Su cara no aparecía pintada de blanco como ya le era costumbre, ni sus labios tenían aquel rojo chillón que solían. Sólo su piel de nácar se veía aquella vez. Sin embargo, su elaborado peinado y su impoluto kimono seguían allí, haciéndola parecer de otra época.

-Señorita Yusiko, ¿ha sido usted quién me ha enviado la nota?- preguntó Tamao, nerviosa sin entender muy bien por qué.

-Sabía que eras ingenua Tamao, no que fueras tonta- soltó la mujer del kimono, olvidando su sonrisa.

Tamao retrocedió un paso. Y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás en dirección a la puerta por la que había llegado a la azotea, pero fue en vano. A solo dos pasos de ella, Yusiko se le adelantó, y se colocó entre ella y la salida.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?- preguntó la mujer, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Tamao dio un respingo, asustada por el golpe. Una extraña sensación, como si de una advertencia se tratara, se extendía por su cuerpo como un sudor frío.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué me has hecho venir?- preguntó Tamao, mirándola.

-Por varias razones… Unas personales, y otras… Profesionales- dijo con suavidad.

Tamao vio aparecer en su mano una enorme barra, que pareció agrandarse por momentos. Emitía un leve brillo verdoso que cegó a la pelirosa unos instantes, mientas observaba, turbada, el arma que había aparecido en las manos de la mujer frente a ella.

-Yusiko, eres…

-¿Una shaman?- la cortó ella, y añadió con ironía- Veo que por lo menos te has dado cuenta de ello.

Y sin decir nada más, sin siquiera una advertencia o una señal, Yusiko pareció cortar el aire a su alrededor, y con un movimiento de su ahora enorme arma, lanzó una fuerte ráfaga contra Tamao, que consiguió esquivarla por bien poco, tirándose al suelo.

-¿En vez de pelear te dedicas a esquivar y a huir? La futura mujer de un Tao no puede ser una cobarde.

-¿Futura… mujer?- repitió Tamao sin entender, levantándose con cuidado del suelo.

-No te hagas la ingenua conmigo. Las que son como tú no merecen estar al lado de alguien como Ren- su voz se dulcificó casi imperceptiblemente al pronunciar aquel nombre.

-Yo no pretendía nada, créeme- dijo Tamao, tratando de hacer entender a la mujer.

-Mentirosa- escupió furiosa la japonesa.

Y en un estallido de ira, elevó su barra sobre su cabeza, y la descargó con fuerza, consiguiendo que un fuerte ataque se dirigiera a la pelirosa, que permanecía impasible, o más bien, incapaz de moverse.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe que no llegaba. Los abrió, al sentir, sorprendida, una conocida presencia.

-Sheikei…- murmuró la pelirosa, mirando con agradecimiento al enorme animal de oscuro pelaje que se interponía entre ella y los ataques de su contrincante.

-Vaya… Un espíritu capaz de resistir ataques sin la ayuda de un shaman- su gesto se torció en una sonrisa de interés- Ya veo que has sacado la primera moneda del tesoro, Tamao…

-Yo no pedí…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, ni contestarle, ni decirle que aquel regalo era de los Usui y Diethel. Yusiko atacaba sin piedad alguna, mas Sheikei se interponía a cada movimiento entre su ama y aquella mujer que pretendía dañarla.

Mas, su energía se agotaba fácilmente al no ser ayudado por la pelirosa. Tamao comprendió la significante mirada que su espíritu acompañante le enviaba. Necesitaba ayuda, o no podría defenderla más. Ella asintió, comprendiendo. Buscó entre sus ropas.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies al darse cuenta de su gran error.

-No llevo la ballesta- murmuró Tamao.

No tenía su arma con ella, su único medio de salvarse de los ataques de Yusiko. Su espíritu acompañante comprendió que si él perdía, su ama estaría perdida. Pero nada podía hacer.

Fue tan rápido y fuerte el ataque espiritual que recibió por parte de Yusiko el espíritu, que calló al suelo, recuperando su forma de pequeño felino, de cachorrillo indefenso, que desapareció lentamente, camuflándose en la sombra que proyectaba el cuerpo tembloroso de su ama.

-Ahora ya no hay nadie que te defienda, Tamao. Se acabó.

-No, Yusiko- dijo Tamao. Tenía miedo, y no se preocupaba en ocultarlo. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Ella no era de hielo.

La joven pelirosa, al ver que aquella mujer no se amilanaría ante nada, ni sus palabras, ni sus actos, ni siquiera ante una promesa, echó a correr por la azotea. Sabía que era inútil, pero no importaba. Era instinto de supervivencia, y…

Sabía que Ren odiaba verla como un individuo débil. Qué pensaría si descubría que ella había huido corriendo ante la muerte.

-Me odiaría- susurró las palabras al viento, mientras sus pasos se detenían.

También se detuvieron los de su cazadora, tras ella. Tamao se dio la vuelta, enfrentando con la mirada cargada de miedo, pero también de decisión, a la mujer que acabaría con su vida.

-Al fin te has cansado de correr, parecías una cobarde que huía de su destino.- rió Yusiko, tratando de enfadar a la pelirosa.

-Si vas a matarme, hazlo ahora- se escuchó decir la voz de Tamao, temblorosa, cargada de terror, pero también de la seguridad que se posee al saberse en el final.

-Como desees- asintió Yusiko con una sonrisa y una mirada cargadas de locura.

Su arma adquirió un brillo verdoso que parecía incrementarse a cada instante. Y con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, dirigió toda aquella energía en forma de ataque mortal hacia la delicada figura de la chica pelirosa, que permanecía inmóvil, con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados.

Sintió cómo el comienzo del ataque llegaba hasta ella, y la lastimaba, la hería y le hacía daño, tocando su cuerpo con fuerza, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Pero no sucedió nada más. Algo detenía el resto de aquel potente ataque. Levantó la mirada desde el suelo, sintiendo que ardía cada centímetro de su piel.

Y lo vio frente a ella, poderoso, sin mirarla, de espaldas en pose defensiva. Entre sus manos, un fulgor dorado que brillaba como otro sol.

-¡Ren!- exclamó sin poder contenerse Tamamura, pero con una voz tan débil que recordaba los susurros que mandaba el viento silbar entre las hojas primaverales.

El ataque de Yusiko cesó. No había podido evitarlo, al verle aparecer a él allí, de repente. Su sorpresa hizo que perdiera la concentración en el ataque, y que éste cesara sin siquiera darse cuenta.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Tao, sin darse la vuelta.

Su tono de voz no dejaba ver la preocupación que en verdad ahogaba su ser por dentro. Una preocupación que había aparecido solo pro ella, para ella..

-Sí, estoy bien- escuchó decir a la voz de la pelirosa, tan suave y tan bajito que a penas pudo oírla.

Le hirvió la sangre al escuchar tan dulce mentira. Se maldijo por no haber llegado antes y haber impedido que la pelirosa llegara hasta aquel estado de agotamiento y dolor. No quiso mirarla, no quería que sus sentimientos le jugaran una mala pasada.

Por el contrario, se concentró en la hermosa figura de Yusiko, que permanecía allí, de pie, con aquella barra que irradiaba el color de la naturaleza, y que le observaba con una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad.

-Ren, has venido…- consiguió decir, saliendo de su trance al verle.

-Yusiko, no deberías haber hecho esto- dijo él, con una nota de amenaza que Yusiko no consiguió notar.

-Ella te había atrapado entre sus redes, Ren. Yo tenía que mostrarte la verdad, tal y como es ella en realidad. Ella no te quiere como yo, Ren- murmuró la chica, y comenzó a caminar hacia él, sin bajar su arma.

-No te acerques- le advirtió Ren, dirigiendo hacia ella la triple cuchilla dorada.

La mujer paró en seco. ¿Por qué parecía que iba a atacarla? Después de todo lo que ella había sufrido por él, los sacrificios que había hecho, y que había descubierto a Tamamura…

-Pero Ren, soy yo, Yusiko- sonrió ella.

Recordaba su gesto al de un niño que ha perdido su juguete y desea con todas sus fuerzas recuperarlo, en una locura irrisoria que le llevaba a ver un mundo hostil.

-Sé perfectamente quién eres- murmuró Ren, con una sonrisa de sarcasmo que la mujer del kimono no llegaba a comprender.- Prepárate.

Y acto seguido, el Tao atacó. No fue un ataque directo, más bien, fue un ataque para ponerla en guardia. Yusiko acertó a defenderse justo a tiempo. Se vio reflejada en aquellos orbes dorados que tantos estragos ocasionaban en su alma. Pero aquella vez… Parecían más fríos y oscuros que nunca.

-¿Qué haces Ren? ¿Por qué me atacas?- dijo en algo que pareció un grito, esquivando uno de los ataques del violáceo.

Tao detuvo sus movimientos un instante, para mirarla con fijeza. La mujer sintió que un nudo se le formaba en el estómago, y que el miedo atenazaba su garganta como lo haría una fiera con su presa recién capturada.

-No hace falta que actúes, Yusiko, lo sé todo.- contestó Tao con una seriedad que asombraba.

Él seguía sin moverse, pero Yusiko, al escucharle, no pudo evitar retirarse un paso hacia atrás. Sintió que su mano le temblaba, y tuvo que agarrarse con más fuerza de la usual a su arma, para evitar que esta se le cayera al suelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? No hay nada que saber- dijo con lentitud la mujer, pero se denotaba cierto histerismo en aquellas palabras.

La risa irónica del joven de ojos de oro la hizo declinar, y su miedo se acentuó todavía más si cabía. Aquella risa tan cínica y vacía de cualquier tipo de sentimiento era capaz de helar la sangre en las venas de los mortales.

-Por supuesto que lo sabes, Yusiko. Ya deberías haber aprendido, que a mí los traidores nunca se me pasan por alto.

-¡Yo no soy una traidora!- exclamó Yusiko, atacándole.

Y por primera vez, Tao respondió a su ataque en serio, y con una efectividad y velocidad sorprendentes, esquivó el ataque de su enemiga y la golpeó en la espalda, haciendo que ésta cayera de bruces en el suelo. Yusiko se levantó lo más rápido que pudo. No quería que la atacaran por la espalda sin poder siquiera defenderse.

-¿Te atreves a negar lo que digo? Espero que no me estés llamando mentiroso- la ironía y el cinismo desbordaban sus palabras.

-No lo niego, pero tampoco te llamo mentiroso, Ren. Tú para mí siempre has sido lo más importante.

Ni siquiera pasaron segundos a aquellas palabras, cuando la mujer del kimono sintió que un furioso golpe cargado de poder espiritual la golpeaba, y la hacía chocar contra la salida del aire de un ventilador. Sintió que la espalda le dolía como nunca había sentido el dolor.

-No deberías seguir contestándome, Yusiko. Te irá cada vez peor- habló Tao, observándola y rodeándola a cada paso, asustándola y poniéndola nerviosa- Habla.

-Yo tan solo seguía órdenes del general del oeste- murmuró Yusiko, irguiéndose de nuevo. A Tao le recordó al fénix que renace de sus cenizas, solo que Yusiko no era un fénix, sino una mala hierba.

-¿Acaso ahora te alías con mis enemigos?- preguntó Tao.

-Si eso es lo mejor para ti, eso haré siempre- le sonrió Yusiko.

Esto irritó al pelivioláceo más de lo que podía haberlo hecho cualquier otra respuesta. Con el ataque de la cuchilla dorada, hirió superficialmente el cuerpo de la mujer frente a él, que sintió aquellas cuchillas candentes atravesar su piel como dagas.

-Deberías entonces discernir entre lo que te conviene de lo que no, Yusiko. Ahora ya no te necesito para nada.

Aquellas palabras hirieron profundamente el alma de la mujer. Sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, su alma desapareció en un profundo agujero dejado en su interior, mientras su mente era incapaz de pensar de forma coordinada. Como respuesta a todo aquello, en su exterior comenzaron a aflorar lágrimas de dolor y rabia. Dolor porque comprendió que él no la amaba, y que por algo que ella no llegó ni llegaría a comprender, tampoco la amaría nunca. Rabia, porque siempre había sido duro y frío con ella, cuando ella le entregó todo. Todo.

-Te lo entregué todo, y es así como me lo pagas- gritó la mujer, reponiéndose de sus heridas con el dolor, que actuó de morfina sobre ella.- Te lo di todo. Te di mi corazón y tu sólo has sabido rechazarme. Y ahora… me echas como basura. Esto no te lo voy a perdonar, Ren. ¡Si no eres mío, no serás de nadie!

Celos. Recordaban a un grito de agónico dolor interior. La cegaban y la llenaban de nueva energía. Recuperó su arma, que se le había caído de las manos por culpa del fuerte golpe. Y atacó. Atacó a Tao sin piedad, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo que le permitió hacerla varios golpes, que más tarde le dolerían bastante.

Actuaba con una rapidez y una garra indómitas, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que descargar su ira en aquel apuesto joven que la repudiaba…. Por la joven pelirosa a la que había llegado a odiar. Por haber destruido su mundo, su fantasía… Ren.

Pero Ren pronto devolvió el golpe. Su contraataque fue atroz, feroz, recordando lo que había pasado la pelirosa por culpa de aquella mujer. Y poco después, la tenía acorralada contra la pared. El arma de Yusiko se había perdido en el vacío de una caída desde la azotea en uno de los últimos golpes. Ahora la tenía a su merced, y la sangre y el orgullo le pedían acabar con ella en aquel mismo instante.

Pero no sólo eso se lo pedía. También su naciente alma, su corazón de hielo… Y su extraña devoción por la hermosa joven de cabellos rosados y ojos de fresa.

-Ha llegado el momento, Yusiko. No debiste haberme traicionado, nunca.- murmuró Tao.

-¡Yo nunca he hecho nada contra ti! Nunca antes de lo que he hecho ahora. Nada puedes reprocharme- le gritó Yusiko, presa del miedo.

-Eres una ingenua si crees que no sé todo lo que habías planeado- murmuró Tao, con una seguridad en el mirar que hizo saber a Yusiko que él lo sabía.

-Lo sabías desde el principio…- consiguió decir la mujer del kimono.

-Sí, desde el principio- asintió el joven de ojos dorados, acercándose a la mujer, que iba cayendo al suelo lentamente, arrastrando la espalda por la pared mientras las rodillas se le doblaban, incapaces de sostener su cuerpo por más tiempo.

-¿Por qué no me detuviste entonces cuando tuviste la ocasión? ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora? Pudiste matarme entonces y no lo hiciste.- habló ella. Preguntas agónicas por saber respuesta.

Tao se detuvo. Sus ojos dorados parecieron achicarse, marcándose más fieros y sutiles, a la par que extrañamente atractivos.

-Entonces no pensaba hacer nada al respecto. Jugar contigo fue interesante, el hacerte pensar que no sabía nada fue un juego de niños, una diversión pasajera- comenzó a decir Tao con uan tranquilidad desafiante y perturbadora- Pero en el instante en que introdujiste aquel espíritu en el cuerpo de Tamao, firmaste tu sentencia. De no ser por eso, no estarías aquí ahora.- Luego añadió algo más, dejando a la chica estupefacta- Los confidentes son muy escasos. Yo he llegado a encontrar una, y en ella puedo confiar, en nadie más. La idea de que pudieras haber acabado con su vida, me llevaba a mi, sin otro camino, a acabar con al tuya.

-Yo lo hice por ti…- dijo Yusiko, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Deberías haberlo pensado mejor, antes de actuar en un plan tan estúpido- respondió el joven de ojos ámbar, con un marcado desprecio en sus palabras.

Se hizo un amplio silencio. Yusiko miró al cielo un instante. Su momento final era aquél.

-No lo hagas Ren- la voz de la pelirosa se escuchó a sus espaldas.

Tao la observó por el rabillo del ojo, sin dejar de apuntar con la punta de su cuchilla al cuerpo de Yusiko, que permanecía silenciosa.

-Tamao…- murmuró él.

La chica temblaba en su sobreesfuerzo de mantenerse de pie. Pareció tambalearse, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio.

-Esta vez no te obedeceré, Tamao. No esta vez.

-No lo hagas Ren, por favor.- suplicó Tamao.

En sus ojos había una súplica sincera que conmovió durante un instante el interior del ambarino. Durante un instante.

Yusiko sintió que la sangre le hervía ver a aquella joven rogar por su vida. ¿Por qué hacía aquello? Había intentado matarla y ella pedía por su vida… No lo entendía. La odiaba, aquello solo hacía que ella pasara más ridículo. Sin poder evitarlo, los pensamientos cobraron vida en las palabras, que manaron sin control de entre sus labios.

-Eres una estúpida. Si me dejas vivir, no dudes en que volveré a buscarte, y en ese momento…

No pudo terminar de hablar. La cuchilla dorada brilló con fuerza, exigiendo sangre. Y su propietario se la dio. Se clavó con una fuerza inimaginable en el pecho de la mujer del kimono, que sintió cómo la poca vida que le quedaba escapaba por aquella herida de su cuerpo. Dedicó una última mirada a Tao. Una mirada limpia, sin odio… Sólo cargada de lo que de verdad sentía.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, mientras su cuerpo cesaba sus funciones. La sangre dejó de correr por sus venas, para correr como el reguero de un río de lava los pliegues del hermoso kimono.

La cuchilla de Tao no dejaba de rugir con aquel fulgor, como de un segundo sol en aquel día que ya anunciaba el invierno. La punta de la cuchilla había traspasado la pared por la fuerza con la que había sido hendida.

Tao se arrodilló ante aquel cuerpo ahora sin vida. No dejaba de sujetar la cuchilla en ningún momento. Sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro de la mujer. Era imposible descifrar el jeroglífico de su mirada. Imposible saber si sentía algo o no.

Tao acercó su boca al oído de la mujer de kimono. Su respiración ya no se oiría jamás.

-Te habría perdonado… Si no te hubieras atrevido a dañar lo que es mi vida. Lo que es mío ya no es de nadie más. Si le hubieras arrebatado la vida… No habría sido tan benévolo contigo- susurró tan bajo, que ni siquiera el aire entre sus cuerpos pudo escucharle.

Se alejó del oído del cuerpo inerte, para acercarse al rostro. Acarició con su mano la mejilla, y besó su frente. La observó un instante más. Se levantó, erguido, apuesto y de aspecto glorioso, aquel que siempre le había caracterizado. Sacó su cuchilla del cuerpo. Sin miramientos. Como si aquel ritual fuera común, nada por lo que pensar un instante más.

Al ver aquel acto, Tamao sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban. Le había visto atravesar a Yusiko con su cuchilla, sin miramientos, sin pensárselo un segundo. No había accedido a sus palabras, no había escuchado su ruego…

Pero, ¿Acaso no habría hecho ella lo mismo? ¿No habría hecho ella aquel ataque a alguien que le hubiera herido a él? ¿No habría preferido entregar su vida antes que perder la de Ren? Comprendió que así sería, que habría actuado igual. Habría matado por amor. Aquel sentimiento la hizo estremecerse.

Y tal como debía haber ocurrido ya hacía un tiempo, las piernas le fallaron, las fuerzas le abandonaron, y fue incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

Unos brazos las tomaron entre ellos antes de que su cuerpo pudiera siquiera notar el calor que irradiaba el suelo de la azotea. Observó aquellos ojos dorados e inexpresivos que la miraban de aquella manera tan soberbia.

Lo amaba. Aquel pensamiento tan serio, tan sereno, tan real, la embargó de dicha. No pudo reprimirlo. Notó como una suave sonrisa afloraba a sus labios, mientras pasaba lentamente sus manos por el cuello del joven violáceo para sujetarse, y poder mantener aquella subyugante mirada.

-No escuchaste mis palabras...- le dijo Tamao en un susurro.

-No siempre obedeceré tus órdenes, Tamao- respondió él.

Lo hizo en un tono tan autoritario y a la vez tan íntimo y suave, que consiguió que la joven tuviera que desviar un instante su mirada. Mas él hizo que ella volviera a mirarle. Notó lo que aquellos orbes dorados trataban de borrar de su expresión, y lo que le pedían con ansia. Y sin palabras ni gestos, asintió. Él acercó su rostro lentamente al de ella. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado que la azoraba. Sus respiraciones estaban tan cerca, que ya eran una sola… Un leve roce….

-Ren…

-Silencio- la calló él.

Volvió a acercarse de nuevo, esta vez nada lo detendría…

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

El invierno llegaba con toda su crudeza. Las primeras manchas blancas sobre el terreno se dejaban a ver a kilómetros de distancia, dándole un agradable aspecto otoñal a las puertas del invierno.

Y era el palacio de invierno de la milenaria familia Tao en la que parecía arder el calor del verano. Sus moradores se movían agitados entre sus largos pasillos de mármol oscuro y columnas que parecían retorcerse hasta los cielos, los cuáles eran tapados por techos decorados con todo tipo de arte antiguo y simbología milenaria.

-Ren, te lo estoy diciendo en serio. ¡Ha desaparecido!- gritó una hermosa joven peliazul golpeando con fuerza la mesa.

Retiró el puño, sintiendo allí un dolor penetrante por el fuerte golpe. Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza al gritar de aquella manera al que le era superior, pero no pudo evitarlo. Hacía ya dos días que no sabían nada de Tamao. No estaba en ninguna de las dependencias del castillo, y tampoco en los alrededores. La habían buscado incluso mediante la radiestesia de Lyzerg, y ni de aquel modo habían conseguido encontrarla.

-Ren, ni siquiera te has dignado a buscarla- habló el hermano de la chica peliazul, un poco dolido por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Mas el pelivioláceo se limitó a seguir mirándolos tras su escritorio. Ni siquiera se dignó a contestar a aquellas personas que con aquel sentimiento de angustia se volcaban frente a él.

-No hay nada que yo pueda hacer- se limitó a musitar el Tao.

-¡Claro que puedes hacer algo Ren! ¡Ayúdanos a buscarla!- exclamó de nuevo sin poder contenerse la peliazul.

-Id si así lo deseáis en su busca.- dijo el ambarino, cerrando los ojos con una mezcla de desinterés y frialdad ya característica de él.- De todos modos, si no la habéis encontrado todavía, es porque ella no quiere que la encontréis.

Los dos Usui salieron por la puerta. Pilika casi sentía como se le escapaban las lágrimas de la preocupación que sentía por su amiga. Horokeu negaba con la cabeza, dando a entender con aquel gesto que no comprendía el comportamiento de su amigo.

Antes de salir, Diethel observó fijamente a su amigo. Comprendió entonces. Asintió, y con una leve sonrisa, salió fuera de la estancia, donde le esperaban los hermanos de cabellera azulada.

-¿Lo has visto? ¡No ha mostrado siquiera algo de preocupación!- dijo Horo, adelantándose a su hermana.

-Parece que no le importe lo que le pase- dijo la peliazul, dejándose abrazar por el peliverde, aunque sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un cálido y suave color.

-Él sabe dónde está - dejó decir Lyzerg con suavidad.

Los dos Usui le miraron asombrados. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Ren sabía dónde estaba Tamao? ¿Por qué no había ido entonces a buscarla? Se extrañaron, y no pudieron evitar alejarse de aquella puerta. Si él tenía que ir a buscarla, no lo haría con ellos delante. Debían facilitarle algo el camino, o Tao no actuaría. Así era él, silencioso y discreto, pero ante todo, orgulloso.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Las hojas parecían estar indicándole el camino. La danza del viento hacía bailar al compás el hondeo de su capa tras él. Su montura, de espectacular pelaje blanco, más blanco que la propia nieve del borde de los caminos, le llevaba a través del pequeño camino entre la arboleda hasta aquel lugar perdido entre montañas.

Al fin logró visualizar los tejados de aquel formidable edificio asomar entre las copas vacías de hojas y cubiertas de invierno de los árboles.

Al llegar a la interminable escalinata, con dotes de domador de caballos, hizo subir a su corcel los interminables escalones negros como el ébano, que terminaron por conducirlo hasta una infranqueable puerta de roble viejo.

No le hizo falta llamar. Parecía que el propio templo taoísta llevaba días esperando su llegada. Las puertas se abrieron para él como si los espíritus de los ancestros las movieran para dejar pasar al último heredero de la dinastía.

El joven de ojos de oro caminó con paso firme, seguro, decidido. Parecía que nada podría llamar más su atención que aquello que le hacía seguir hacia delante. Su vista parecía no despegarse de un objetivo que sólo el podía ver. Era como si un embriagador perfume la atrajera entre sus garras hacia la morada del ser que despedía aquel aroma hechizante para los sentidos del apuesto joven.

Y siguió caminando. Al llegar a la esquina de un corredor, vio como el final de una caballera rosada se agitaba levemente y desaparecía. Lo siguió sin vacilación. Y siguió viendo aquel vestigio rosado, como si fuera la marca que le guiaba por aquel laberinto de corredores, habitaciones y salas que se le antojaban interminables. Comenzaba a cansarse de aquel juego. Aceleró su paso, pero también pareció hacerlo la portadora del hechizante perfume.

Al fin vio como se cerraba una puerta. Llegó hasta ella, y la abrió sin miramientos. Ante él se extendía el viejo y hermosos jardín del templo. Las hermosas flores primaverales y los verdes arbustos habían sido sustituidos por flores de escarcha y figuras caprichosas de nieve creadas por las manos de la naturaleza.

Vio unas pequeñas huellas marcadas en la nieve. Comenzaba a nevar. Si no se daba prisa, la nevada las borraría y perdería su rastro. Caminó entonces siguiendo aquel sendero de pequeñas huellas, que, finalmente, le llevaron hasta una enorme haya centenaria. Bajo ella, la tierra descansaba intacta de la nieve, con todavía pastos verdes que se extendían por encima de sus gruesas raíces.

Y de espaldas a él, como si un rayo de luna hubiera decidido adquirir forma humana, mostraba toda su hermosura, esplendor y belleza, una joven de suaves formas y larga cabellera rosa, que se agitaba con el aire que se movía a su alrededor, que parecía intentar acariciarla.

Él se acercó hasta ella, sin dejar de observarla ni un instante.

Tamao sintió entonces que el aire parecía hacerse más frío. Dejó escapar el aire de su boca, que formó una nube de vaho frente a ella. Se extinguió en cuestión de segundos. Fue entonces cuando se giró en redondo, para quedar estática al ver aquella imponente figura frente a ella.

Vestido de oscuro, con la capa todavía sobre sus hombros, la observaba Ren Tao a escasa distancia de un metro. No se movía, pero sus ojos ambarinos brillaban con un destello intrigante.

-Ren….- murmuró la pelirosa.

Él no se movió, pero ella no le reprochó que no le contestara. Por el contrario, se lanzó entre sus brazos, donde fue bien recibida. Sintió el calor de él por primera vez calentar su piel helada.

-Estaban preocupados por ti- le dijo él en un tono neutro, ella iba a responder, inquieta, pero él contestó a sus pensamientos impronunciados- No les dije dónde estabas.

-Gracias- dijo ella, abrazándose más a él, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de este. Aquella sensación de seguridad era su sentimiento más grato, y eran pocas las veces en que ella podía abrazarlo.

-¿Tienes ya una respuesta?- preguntó él. Podía sentirse en aquellas palabras un deje de duda y de necesidad de saber.

Ella sabía que no había estado bien huir de aquella manera, escapar sin decir a donde, aunque al final, él siempre diera con ella, estuviera donde estuviera. Sí que había pensado mucho, más de lo que habría deseado.

-Tengo una respuesta- dijo ella.

Tao esperó que siguiera hablando, pero ella no dijo nada más. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Comprendió entonces. La negativa era más amarga en aquel silencio que en cualquier otra palabra. Se sintió caer, su interior se desmoronaba en mil fragmentos incontables e imposibles de recomponer. La alejó de sí con suavidad.

-Debo irme- murmuró él entonces.

Más ella lo agarró. No permitió que se fuera. Tao la miró a los ojos. Aquellos orbes dorados hechizaron a la pelirosa, como le ocurría a él con el perfume de ella.

-Mi respuesta es otra Ren- consiguió decir la pelirosa, azorada, con las mejillas sonrojadas por más de una razón.

Él no pudo evitarlo. Aquel instinto para con ella… la persona de su confianza. Su confidente.

-No- pensó entonces para sí- No es mi confidente.

Y no lo era, era mucho más. Sus brazos agarraron su cintura con gesto posesivo, como lo harían las raíces de un árbol a una tierra rica y fértil. La acercó hacia él, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, cautivándola y haciéndola sonrojar, cosa que le agradaba poder hacer con solo una mirada.

Tomó su mentón con una de sus manos. Notó como ella sentía un escalofrío. Sonrió levemente. Era tan dulce… Tan ingenua, tan pura. Todavía sentía cierto pesar al creer que no era completamente digno de una criatura como aquella. Pero su deseo, su instinto, le impidió seguir pensando, e hizo que él se acercara hasta ella. Vio como Tamao cerraba los ojos ante su cercanía, esperando a que la tocara.

Entrecerró sus ojos dorados, para verla un instante más antes de comenzar aquello.

Acarició los labios de la pelirosa con los suyos. Eran ardientes, dulces, de miel. Suaves como la seda de la más fina tela. Los saboreaba con ansia y delicia, a sabiendas de que sólo él sería el elegido para ellos, de que sólo él tendría el privilegio de probarlos. Dejó que ella respirara un instante. Su reparación entrecortada se reflejaba en su pecho. Su rostro encendido por aquel gesto, sus labios enrojecidos del color de la cereza por el frenesí que los del violáceo le habían dado.

Pero no pudo seguir contemplándola durante mucho más en aquel estado. Se acercó de nuevo a ella, y la besó con toda la pasión que mantenía contenida como una bestia dormida, dejándole ver cuanto la deseaba, dejándose ver vulnerable.

Ya sentía cómo él la tomaba y ella se dejaba. Los labios de él mordían los suyos con rabiosa dulzura, y una suavidad incapaz de describir. Sentía sus manos acariciar rítmicamente su espalda, haciéndole sentir ráfagas de sensaciones que, se juró, nadie jamás conocería.

-Se… será mejor que entremos dentro, está nevando muy fuerte- murmuró Tamao, azorada y sonrojada por aquel beso que acababan de hacer, aunque lo hubiera disfrutado también.

Tao simplemente asintió. Tamao comenzó a caminar no muy segura de atreverse a mirarle a los ojos después de aquello. Para su sorpresa, sintió entonces cómo él le pasaba su capa por los hombros reconfortándola al instante del frío y abrigándola con su calor. Ren le abrochó el broche antes de comenzar a caminar a su lado.

-Te enfermarás si no te abrigas- fue lo único que dijo, mirando al frente.

Ella sonrió y asintió. Él se preocupaba por ella… y ella se lo agradecía. Se lo agradecía mucho.

Los días pasaron en el templo, también lo hicieron las semanas con sus distintos acontecimientos. Tal y como marcaba la tradición, el heredero de la dinastía Tao se casaría en un templo taoísta, frente a los dioses a los que tanto rezaba, y como confirmantes de aquel enlace con la persona amada, los monjes que vivían entre aquellos milenarios muros.

Una alianza, y aquel acto hubo finalizado. Solo utilizarían una habitación aquella noche. Un lecho que compartirían por toda la eternidad desde aquel instante en que sus vidas fueron unidas para el servicio y destino de los dioses.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Un pequeño niño de aspecto serio, reservado, y porte arrogante montaba en un caballo blanco. Sus ojos eran de un dorado intenso como el oro, y su piel tan pálida que competía con el blanco almidonado de las nubes.

En su cintura, llevaba recogida y plegada un arma que se transformaba en una cuchilla de tres puntas.

Detuvo su caballo, y caminó hasta quedar parado, frente a un gigantesco árbol. Parecía concentrase mucho en él. En un instante, sacó su arma del cinto, y la desplegó, apareciendo más mortífera, y él, más peligroso, a pesar de su corta edad, unos 6 o 7 años.

-¡Ataque Hiretsu Hirai!- gritó el niño, y con un salto que no habría sido capaz de conseguir sin aquel fulgor dorado que lo envolvía, cortó el enorme tronco por la mitad, haciendo que este cayera seco sobre la tierra, que pareció temblar.

Se detuvo, de pie, de espaldas al acto que acababa de realizar. Cerró los ojos, y volvió a guardar su arma. Suspiró, desencantado.

-Aún me queda mucho trabajo- susurró para sí.

-Yem, veo que has mejorado mucho- se escuchó decir a una voz femenina.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosas, que mantenía recogidos en un elegante peinado, se acercó al niño, apareciendo de la nada.

-Ma... madre- consiguió decir el niño, extrañado de no haber sentido antes su presencia.

Hizo una reverencia al quedar frente a ella. Mas la mujer no correspondió a aquel gesto, sino que se acercó a él y lo abrazó con ternura. El niño sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer, y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado y apartarse de su madre, que le despeinaba los cabellos, de un violeta tan oscuro como la noche.

-Madre, por favor- dijo el niño.

-Yem, estoy segura de que a tu padre también le ha parecido que lo has hecho muy bien. Es una nueva técnica, te tiene que costar más al principio.

-Debería hacerlo perfecto desde el primer momento, madre- respondió el niño con una seguridad impropia de su edad.

-Yo creo que lo has hecho muy bien- le dijo tiernamente la hermosa mujer, observándole con aquellos cálidos ojos fresa.

-¿Padre está aquí?- preguntó el niño, sin poder evitar que todo su cuerpo se tensara al pensar en la figura paterna.

-Claro que sí. Te estábamos viendo entrenar.- le sonrió su madre con calidez.

Mas el niño pareció sumamente preocupado. Se concentró en encontrar la energía espiritual tan poderosa que desprendía su padre. Y para su sorpresa, la sintió tras él. Dio la vuelta en redondo, para encontrarse frente a frente con su padre.

Un hombre extraordinariamente apuesto de porte frío y severo, y unos ojos tan dorados como los del niño.

-Padre- le saludó el pequeño, con una reverencia más pronunciada que la anterior.- me alegra ver que ha vuelto.

Esperaba escuchar entonces las palabras de su padre, diciéndole que aquello que había hecho no era suficiente, y que su técnica necesitaba perfeccionarse mucho más. Y pronto escuchó la voz, usualmente fría, hablarle de una forma un poco más suave.

-También me alegro de verte, hijo. Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo mientras yo estaba fuera- le dijo su padre, acercándose y arrodillándose junto a él.

El niño sintió que el corazón en su interior se tambaleaba al escuchar aquellas palabras de boca de su padre, tan poco dado a los halagos.

-Gracias- fue lo único que contestó.

El hombre de cabellos violáceos hizo el mismo gesto que la mujer, desordenándole un poco el pelo, para después levantarse de nuevo.

Se acercó a su mujer, que le sonrió con dulzura y le tomó del brazo, agarrándose a él con una ternura que era capaz de verse sin conocerlos a ambos. El pequeño los observaba desde un segundo plano. Su padre era tan poderoso… Entendía que se amaban con locura, aunque ante él no dieran muchas muestras de ello.

-¿Vamos a casa?- preguntó la madre del pequeño, hablándoles a ambos.

-Sí, vamos- asintió el pelivioláceo.

Comenzaron a caminar. Yem estaba ahora junto a su padre, que le observaba sin que él se diera cuenta. Notaba a su hijo más distante de lo usual.

El camino que transitaban, a penas marcado entre las hebras de hierba y los árboles que robaban la luz que les acariciaba desde el cielo, dejaba ya entrever un señorial palacio marcado por sus colores oscuros.

Ren Tao se giró para mirar a la mujer que ahora era su esposa. No creía haber visto jamás una mujer más hermosa que ella, ni de mirada más cálida. Todavía en aquellos días su contacto le hacía pensar que no era digno de tocarla.

Cuando iba a mirarla, notó que ella ya tenía la vista fija en él. Fue a decirle algo, pero ella negó casi imperceptiblemente con un gesto de la cabeza. Tamao le sonrió con suavidad y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

-Ya lo sé. Y tú debes hablar con él, Ren- le dijo en un susurro a penas perceptible al oído.

Él asintió, sin mostrar ningún cambio externo ante el beso de su esposa, mas, ambos sabían, que en su interior era como un mar embravecido sediento de ella.

-Yem, espera- lo llamó su madre con dulzura, alejándose de Ren.

El niño detuvo su caminar, mirando ligeramente extrañado a su madre. Ella paró frente a él. La ternura de madre dibujada en el rostro, y la calidez y el amor que le inspiraba la imagen de su hijo grabado a fuego en aquella mirada de color de fresa.

-¿Sí, madre?- inquirió el niño.

-Tienes que hablar de algunas cosas con tu padre. Yo me adelantaré hacia casa. Os esperaré allí cuando volváis.- le dijo tranquila, mas fue como una dulce orden que el niño no se atrevería a negarle.

Y, aunque el mensaje de aquellas palabras no hubiera estado muy claro para otros oídos que escucharan, para el niño las palabras no tenían más que un único y claro mensaje.

-Como digas, madre- asintió el niño.

Su madre le observó un instante más. Vio a aquel niño, con sus ojos de un dorado tan penetrante, aquellos cabellos de un violeta tan oscuro como la noche, y aquella pose, las manos en los bolsillo, y el rostro tan frío, con una mirada ligeramente sarcástica… se parecía tanto a Ren. Sólo de ella había heredado una piel tan pálida.

Le sonrió, y tras darle un abrazo que hizo al niño sentirse extraño, y a la vez muy a gusto, le dio un beso en la frente, y con una mirada más a su marido, cargada de significado, se alejó con andar elegante hacia el palacio al final del camino. Sus cabellos rosas parecieron bailar con el viento, llegando incluso a soltarse, simulando la caída de los pétalos de los cerezos en flor.

Ninguno de los dos Tao dijo nada hasta que aquella visión desapareció de su vista.

-Vamos Yem- le indicó su padre, comenzando a caminar.

El niño asintió levemente y le siguió. Se dirigían hacia el interior de aquella maraña arbolada, aquel laberinto prodigio de la naturaleza. Las ramas se enroscaban unas con otras por encima de sus cabezas, dejando pasar rayos de luz que dejaban ver claros y sombras.

-Padre. ¿Es cierto que encontraste un confidente hace mucho tiempo?- preguntó el niño.

Normalmente nunca se atrevía a preguntar a su padre, ya que sabía que él no era muy dado a responder preguntas sorbe sí mismo. Pero, aquella en cuestión, llevaba demasiado tiempo en su cabeza, y deseaba saber con todas sus fuerzas lo que su padre tenía que decirle.

-Sí, encontré a una confidente- asintió su padre.

Los ojos dorados parecieron brillarle al responder, y no pasó aquello inadvertido para el infante.

-¿Era una mujer?- preguntó el niño, extrañado.

Pocas veces había escuchado de mujeres que se hubieran convertido en confidentes.

-Así es. Era una mujer imposible de comparar con ninguna otra.- contestó el hombre adulto, dejando escapar un leve gesto de agrado.

Comprendió entonces el niño quién había sido la confidente de su padre, y quién lo era todavía.

-Madre…- murmuró el niño, impresionado.

Tal fue su impresión que paró su caminar, deteniéndose entre aquellos milenarios árboles que rodeaban en forma de bosque el palacio de los Tao. El hombre adulto detuvo también sus pasos, un poco más alante, observando al niño por encima del hombro. Era inteligente, había que admitirlo. Descubrir todo aquello el solo… Era una auténtica sorpresa a tan corta edad.

-Los confidentes son personas muy difíciles de encontrar.- le dijo Ren, como meditando en voz alta- Puedes llegar a tardar miles de años durante varias vidas buscando hasta encontrarlas. No siempre se deposita completamente la confianza en una persona. Debe haber alguna acción, algún momento de tu vida que te una a esa persona de una manera tan fuerte, que ni siquiera le olvido pueda romper esa unión.

El niño asimilaba aquellas palabras, cavilando su significado. En su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, ni siquiera la sorpresa despertada por aquellas palabras. Una careta de mármol era su rostro, y sus ojos dos fríos metales dorados.

-Yo no confío en nadie de esa forma- murmuró el niño, al comprender que ni siquiera a sus padres confiaría todos sus secretos.- Debería entonces ponerme a buscar a alguien en quién confiar.

Su padre asintió complacido ante las sabias y adultas palabras de su hijo. El hombre de cabellos violáceos sacó entonces su arma del cinto, la cual se desplegó mortífera y letal frente a él. Un tenue brillo dorado la cubrió por completo en cuestión de segundos.

Al ver aquel gesto por parte de su padre, el pequeño niño asintió, y haciendo lo propio, sacó también su cuchilla, que adquirió así mismo un brillante fulgor dorado.

El primer golpe. Yem quería demostrarle a su padre que él era un digno heredero de su apellido, de su dinastía y de toda la leyenda de la familia Tao. Y no perdería aquella oportunidad de demostrarle a su padre cuan fuerte había conseguido volverse a base de duro entrenamiento.

Otra estocada. Yem era rápido y ágil, y sus ataques eran bastante poderosos. Su padre lo esquivaba con cierta facilidad, aunque debía admitir que en ocasiones no conseguía esquivar al pequeño, y debía detener su ataque de frente. Y respondió al ataque del niño con otro ataque, que lanzó al pequeño hacia arriba. No tuvo problema el infante de cabellos violetas, cayó de pie con la misma agilidad que lo habría hecho un felino.

-Iré a buscarla, padre- dijo el niño, preparándose para el siguiente ataque.

-¿La buscarás?- pregunto su padre con cierta ironía.

-Así es. Tengo la sensación… de que al igual que la tuya, será una mujer- asintió el pequeño.

El padre no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa de orgullo. Aquel niño era un prodigio. Se sentía plenamente orgulloso de él. No se lo diría todavía, quizás más adelante. Tapó sus ojos con los cabellos violetas para no dejar ver a su hijo rastro de emoción, tal como siempre había hecho con su esposa.

-Que así sea, entonces- habló Ren Tao.

Y sin una palabra más, retomó la pelea. De los dos torrentes de poder espiritual, ren y del infante, nació un segundo sol, que apareció como una enorme esfera brillante en medio de aquel bosque de verdor. Nacía un nuevo Tao, el nuevo último de la dinastía, que llevaría consigo la leyenda de una confidente, que por siempre acompañaría a aquel último miembro de la dinastía.

El infante que en aquel momento era el último miembro, el último que ahora debería buscar a su confidente, tal y como la leyenda de la dinastía había predicho.

Yem… Comenzaba en aquel mismo instante su leyenda. El instante en que comprendió lo que debía hacer. Un alma le esperaba, un alma desconocida y sin rostro, a la cual debería encontrar… Encontrar la mitad de su alma incompleta.

_**Fin**_

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

¡¡Hola a todos! Aquí tenéis el final del fic… Es el final de una etapa literaria, la del Ren x Tamao de antes de mis dieciséis años (porque este fic lo terminé justo antes de cumplir dieciséis, con todavía quince años, jeje). Y bueno, quiero daros las gracias a todos por haber seguido el fic hasta el final, haberme dejado vuestras críticas respecto a los diferentes caps. Y haberme animado tanto a seguir el fic.

Os lo dedico a todos vosotros, los que lo habéis seguido hasta el final, de verdad, muchas gracias.

Quiero aclarar algunas cosillas que quizás no hayan quedado muy claras: Yem debe ahora encontrar a su confidente, porque encontrar uno es una leyenda que afecta a todos los últimos miembros de la dinastía Tao. Al parecer, a él también le toca una mujer, por lo que puede que su historia se parezca a la de su padre. (No voy a contar la historia de este niño, aunque me resulte adorable). Pilika y Diethel están juntos, y Horo es un espíritu libre. Los Asakura viven felizmente en Japón aunque no los haya vuelto a nombrar.

Quiero dar especialmente las gracias a:

**Mariale**: Sí, Jun la tenía bien jugada, jeje. Y bueno, me alegra que te gustara el cap. Ya ves que no hay ningún hombre con obsesión, era la despreciable del kimono la que la había hecho llamar, jejeje. Y bueno, espero que te guste el final del fic. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tus ánimos para terminar la historia! n.n

**Ire yamichii**: Bueno, he sido muy lenta, pero aquí está el final del fic! No sé si escribiré otro, no hay muchas ganas… De todas maneras, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y por todos tus reviews que me subían mucho el ánimo, jeje. Espero de verdad que te guste el final.

**Sakura waters**: Fiel admiradora? Vaya, muchísimas gracias! Eso me ha llegado a dentro! Jeje n.n Y bueno, aquí tienes el desenlace final, y a esa persona que la había hecho llamar. Espero que te haya gustado el fic, y el final sea de tu agrado. Gracias por todo! n.n

**Loual**: Sorry amiga, pero el fic no daba para más capítulos. Es aquí donde termina... A mi también me da un poco de pena cuando termino un fic. Es como cerrar una etapa de tu vida. De todos modos, muchas gracias por tus reviews y por tu apoyo, y espero que te guste este último capítulo, o te parezca bueno como para ser el final, jeje. Saludos y de nuevo gracias!

**Andrea Nefisto:** Hola amiga! Pues bien, el chico con el que bailó Tamao al final no ha tenido protagonismo… En un principio sí iba a tenerlo pero al final decidí que no. De todos modos, aquí tienes a la mujer que la había citado en la azotea! Jeje. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y por haber estado siguiendo la historia y dejando reviews, que sé que a veces es un poco perezoso, jeje. De verdad, muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo amiga! Espero que te guste este final del fic. n.n

**Eli Kyouyama**: Hola! Bueno, digamos que algo tenía que ver el fantasma del pasado con lo de los sueños, jeje. Y bueno, Horo se queda sin pareja, porque sería demasiado romanticón el que todos quedaran con pareja felices y contentos. Algo diferente debe de tener. Pero puedes imaginar que Horo queda con alguna chica del hotel, jejejeje. En fin, muchas gracias por haber seguido el fic, a pesar de lo que le pasó a tu ordenador, dejando reviews y animándome con ellos. Espero te guste este último cap. Gracias de verdad por todo!

**Haine Asakura:** Que soy un ángel? Vaya, muchísimas gracias, me haces sonrojar amiga! De verdad, muchísimas gracias por todo, por tus críticas- comentarios- reviews, y por tus palabras de ánimo diciendo que te gusta el fic, jejeje. Espero que te parezca éste un digno final, de verdad lo espero. De nuevo muchísimas gracias por todo y espero que te haya gustado este último cap! n.n

**Okami Reiko**: Te gustó el anterior capítulo? Me alegro mucho de te parezca que la cosa arde! Esa era la intención. Como habrás visto, tu primera suposición de que era Yusiko quien había citado a Tamao era correcta. Una verdadera compañera para Diethel esa mente tuya! Jejeje. Y bueno, aquí se acabó el fic. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por haber seguido el fic hasta aquí. Me has sido de gran ayuda, y también tus reviews, que como ya te dije, me encanta leer porque son muy largos, jeje. Muchas gracias por todo, y espero de verdad que te guste el final! n.n


End file.
